Ed and the Triwizard Tournament
by Harryswoman
Summary: Re-upload of my story. Ed and Winry are pulled out of their usual lives by order of Fuhrer Bradley so they can go to an all magic school. They form friendships, make enemies (more in Ed's case), and get into dangerous situations. Minor rewriting, but still same plot. Mostly book/Brotherhood/manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I am re-uploading my FMAB/Harry Potter series FINALLY after all of this time of it being taken down. For the longest, I was so angry that it had been taken down because someone felt they needed to report it. Now, I am putting it back up since I am no longer angry. I am going to edit it somewhat since my writing had changed as I continued to write this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as you have when I first uploaded it.

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST (MANGA/ANIMES) OR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter One**

Edward Elric sighed angrily as he and his younger brother Alphonse rode in an empty train cabin to Eastern City. Ed's right elbow rested on the window sill while his chin was in his palm. He had a pouty look on his face while he looked out of the window at the passing scenery. Alphonse was looking at the scenery as well, but he looked at Ed as soon as he heard Ed groaning.

"What's the matter, Big Brother?" asked Al.

"Hm?" asked Ed, looking at his brother.

"I asked you what's the matter," said Al. "You seem to be pretty deep in thought."

Ed sighed.

"It's nothing," said Ed.

"Brother…," Al said.

"I'm just wondering what that stupid colonel wants," said Ed.

"Maybe he just wants to see us," said Al. "You know, see how we're doing in our search."

"I doubt it," said Ed. "He just wants to rub it in our faces that our lead was turning out to be a big fu-"

"Brother, there are other people on the train," said Al.

"Friggin' waste of time," said Ed. "And a fake."

"I don't think he wants to do that, Ed," said Al. "You're just being melodramatic."

"I am not!" said Ed.

"You are so, Ed," said Al. "You're always melodramatic."

"Shut up, Al," said Ed.

Al sighed and looked back out the window.

"I just don't want us to be this way forever, Al," said Ed.

Al looked back at Ed.

"I know, but we won't," said Al. "You just have to have faith."

Ed scowled.

"Brother," said Al, in a frustrated tone.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Nothing," said Al. "We're almost to Eastern City."

"I know," said Ed. "And I'm dreading every second of it."

If Al had his body, he would be rolling his eyes. When they got to Eastern City, it was already nighttime. Ed yawned as he and Al got off of the train at the station. He was really tired from being on the train for two days.

"Do you think we should go to Headquarters, Brother?" Al asked.

"Nah," said Ed. "We can go tomorrow. I just want to find a place to stay so I can get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"You slept on the train," said Al.

"Yeah, but the train seats aren't exactly comfortable, you know," said Ed. "Now, let's go."

"All right," said Al.

They started walking toward the exit but were intercepted by Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc.

"Hi, Lieutenant Havoc," said Al.

"Hey, Al," said Havoc.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"Hi to you too, Ed," said Havoc. "Colonel Mustang sent me to pick you up."

"Well, tell him thanks but no thanks," said Ed, as he walked passed Havoc. "I'll come by tomorrow to get chewed out. Come on, Al, let's go find somewhere to stay and then to get some food."

"Okay, Brother," said Al.

"Oh, no you don't, Chief," said Havoc, going to Ed and grabbing him by the hood of his coat. "Colonel Mustang wants to see you right now."

"Let go of me!" said Ed.

"Nope, not until you agree to come with me to HQ," said Havoc.

"FINE!" said Ed.

Havoc let go of Ed's coat hood. Ed straightened his coat.

"Let's go," said Ed.

Then he, Al, and Havoc went to Havoc's car and got in. They were on their way in a matter of moments.

"What's so important that couldn't wait for tomorrow?" asked Ed.

"I don't know, but it is important," said Havoc.

"The cafeteria better be open," Ed grumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Ed," said Havoc. "Even if it isn't, you can raid the break room."

"Joy," Ed said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be so excited," said Havoc.

"Just shut up and drive," said Ed.

"Brother!" Al scolded.

"What?" asked Ed.

"You don't have to be so rude," said Al.

"Don't worry about it, Alphonse," said Havoc. "I'm not offended."

They arrived at Headquarters about ten minutes later since there was no traffic around and in Colonel Mustang's office three minutes later. Colonel Mustang excused Havoc and Al left to go wait outside in the hallway.

"It's about time you got here, FullMetal," said Mustang.

"Don't preach me, Colonel," said Ed, as he sat on a sofa by Mustang's desk. "Now, what do you want?"

"It's a new mission," said Mustang.

"I thought so," said Ed. "What new mission is so important that couldn't wait for tomorrow?"

"First of all, I want to know about your lead," said Mustang.

A look of dread came over Ed's face.

"That bad, huh?" asked Mustang.

"You're the one who gave me the lead, you bastard," said Ed.

"Now, now, Ed, that's no way to talk to your elders or superior officer," said Mustang. "I could have you court martialed."

"No, you won't," said Ed. "I'm the military's best asset. Now, tell me what you want to talk to me about."

"All right, then," said Mustang. "Your new case is to go to a school of magic."

"You've got to be kidding," said Ed, laughing. "Magic isn't real. It's a kid's fairy tale!"

"Yes, I know, but the Fuhrer President thinks that you need to go," said Mustang. "He wants to know if this 'magic' can help the military."

Ed stopped laughing.

"You mean, so the military can use it as a weapon?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Mustang. "I'm not any happier than you are about it. Personally speaking, I think the Fuhrer has lost his mind, but don't repeat that to anyone outside this room."

"Tch, you know I won't," said Ed. "But why send me for?"

"Apparently, the Fuhrer has been getting letters from that school for you ever since you joined us," said Mustang. "I guess since the military serves as your guardian since you are still under the age of eighteen."

"But why send it if the military doesn't believe in magic or God?" asked Ed.

"Don't ask me, Ed," said Mustang. "The headmaster of the school -" Mustang checked the letter in front of him " - Albus Dumbledore, came to visit the Fuhrer the other day. I guess he was able to convince the Fuhrer with his 'magic' and is finally approving."

"I'm not going to this Bumblebore's school," said Ed.

"Dumbledore," Mustang corrected.

"Whatever," said Ed.

"The Fuhrer knew you were going to act this way, so he has set a meeting up for us to meet this 'Dumbledore' character tomorrow morning at eleven," said Mustang. "The Fuhrer wants us to meet him, mostly you, so we could see for ourselves."

"What if I don't want to?" asked Ed.

"It's a direct order," said Mustang.

Ed stood up.

"I don't care," said Ed. "I'm not going."

"You will be court-martialed, Edward," said Mustang.

"I don't care, Colonel," said Ed. "I joined the military to find a way to get Al and my bodies back, not to get sent to a crackpot's school. Good night, Colonel."

Then Ed bowed in respect and left the room. Al met up with him out in the hall.

"What did he want, Brother?" asked Al.

"It's nothing important, Al," said Ed. "Let's go get something to eat and get some sleep. I'm beat."

"But he called us all the way from - ," started Al.

"Don't worry about it," said Ed. "It's not important."

"Okay," said Al.

"Let's go, Al," said Ed.

"Okay," said Al.

Then Ed and Al went to the mess hall where Ed got himself some dinner. Ed sat down at a table and Al sat across from him.

"So, Brother, what do we do now since it's not important?" asked Al.

"I don't know," answered Ed. "Maybe catch a train out of here, do some searching ourselves."

"But we don't have any new leads yet," Al pointed out. "And I don't think the neighboring town of what's-it-called won't want us there either since you called them - ."

"It doesn't matter, Al," said Ed. "I just don't want to stay here."

"Where will we go then?" asked Al. "The military has you on a leash."

"You make me sound like a dog," Ed muttered, as he tucked into his dinner.

"Well, that's what State Alchemists are called, aren't they?" asked Al.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled as his younger brother laughed at him.

After eating his dinner, Ed and his brother went to the NCO living quarters and checked in. Ed and Al went to their room. Ed went to the bathroom, and then he took his boots and pants off after taking off his red trench coat and black over jacket. Ed got into his bed and then looked at Al who was sitting on his bed.

"Sorry, Al, that we didn't find the Stone," Ed apologized.

"That's all right, Brother," said Al. "There's always next time, right?"

"Yeah," said Ed. "Good night, Al."

"Good night, Brother," said Al. "Sweet dreams."

Ed grinned.

"Thanks, Al," said Ed. "I'll surely kick Mustang's ass now."

Al sighed. Then Ed lay down and was asleep once his head hit the pillow. The next morning, Ed woke up at nine o'clock. He got his clothes and boots on after going to the bathroom and re-fixing his braid. Ed straightened the trench coat at the top and grabbed his suitcase. He put his hand on the doorknob.

"Let's go, Al," said Ed.

"All right, Brother," said Al.

But when Ed opened the door, he saw that someone was just about to knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN FMA OR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter Two**

When Ed opened the door, he saw someone that was just about to knock on it. The person put their hand down.

"Hello, Edward, Alphonse," said the person, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. "You're not going anywhere, are you?"

"We were just going to the train station to - ," started Al.

"Al!" said Ed.

"What?" asked Al.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen," interrupted Hawkeye.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"Because Colonel Mustang wants me to escort you to his office for an important meeting," explained Hawkeye. "He also told me to use force if necessary."

Ed groaned.

"Brother, I thought you said it wasn't important!" Al snapped.

"I lied!" admitted Ed.

"Brother!" Al scolded.

"Don't scold me!" Ed snapped. "And I thought Colonel Mustang said it would be at eleven!"

"He did, but only because he knew you would pull a stunt like this," said Hawkeye. "Now let's go. We can't keep Mr. Dumbledore waiting."

Ed groaned again. He and Al followed Hawkeye to go to Mustang's office.

"Who's Bumblebore?" asked Al.

Ed snickered.

"Dumbledore," Hawkeye corrected. "He wants Edward at his school."

"But Brother hates school," said Al. "He nearly got himself kicked out of Resembool Elementary School a few times for back talking the teachers."

"Yes, well, this is a different school," Hawkeye explained.

"What kind of school is it?" asked Al.

"A magic school," said Hawkeye.

"But magic doesn't exist!" said Al. "If it did, then everything would be too easy for everyone! It goes against the teachings of Alchemy!"

"I know that, Alphonse," said Hawkeye. "But we have no choice but to listen to our orders, even if it means listening to a demented person."

"You mean a crazy person," Ed mumbled.

"You need to respect your elders, Edward," said Hawkeye.

Ed scowled.

"I only respect people who deserve it," said Ed.

"Well, we're here," said Hawkeye. "You can come with me, Alphonse."

"All right," said Al.

"No swearing, Edward," said Hawkeye.

"Whatever," said Ed.

"Brother, behave yourself," Al urged.

"I'll try, Al," said Ed.

Then Ed went into the office while Hawkeye and Al went to the room beside Mustang's office. As Ed went into the office, he saw Mustang sitting at his desk. He put his suitcase down at the door as he noticed another person in the room, a much, much, much, much older person. That person was an old man with long white hair with a long white beard that could be tucked into his trousers. He wore half-moon spectacles over his bright sparkling blue eyes, a brown suit, and brown shoes.

"It's about time you got here, FullMetal," said Mustang. "I thought you were going to pull a stunt, so I told you the incorrect time."

"Yeah, I know," Ed grumbled. "Lieutenant Hawkeye told me on the way."

"Have a seat, Edward," said Mustang. "I'm sure you're making Mr. Dumbledore nervous."

"Not at all, Colonel," said the man, Dumbledore. "He can stand."

"No, he will sit down, won't you, Edward?" Mustang insisted.

Ed scowled and went to the sofa across from Dumbledore and sat down. He crossed his arms and legs.

"All right, old man, what do you want to talk about?" asked Ed.

"Edward!" said Mustang.

"Don't worry about it, Colonel," said Dumbledore, holding up a hand. "I've heard worse."

"I don't have a lot of time, Mr. Bumblebore," said Ed. "I've got a -."

"Dumbledore," Dumbledore corrected. "But Bumblebore sounds like a very nice name too."

"Get on with it," said Ed.

"All right, I will 'get on with it'," said Dumbledore. "My name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Long name," Ed remarked. "What, your parents couldn't agree on a name for you?"

"Edward!" Mustang scolded.

"It's quite all right," Dumbledore wove off. "As I was about to say, I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Uh-huh," Ed said unbelievingly. "Do you teach students how to pull rabbits out of hats?"

"No, we don't," said Dumbledore. "We teach Potions, Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration - ."

"Transfiguration?" asked Ed. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Transfiguration is something like Transmutation," Dumbledore explained. "But we can change animals into inanimate objects."

Ed banged a fist onto the sofa arm.

"So, you're just messing with innocent animal's lives?!" Ed accused.

"They always get turned back, and they're not harmed," said Dumbledore, calmly.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" yelled Ed, standing up. "THOSE ARE LIVES YOU ARE MESSING WITH! EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE ANIMALS, THEY ARE STILL IMPORTANT! I AM NOT GOING TO YOUR SCHOOL, YOU OLD BASTARD!"

Then Ed stormed to the door, picked up his suitcase, and stormed out of the room while slamming the door shut behind him. Mustang sighed.

"I'll be right back, Professor," said Mustang.

Then Mustang went to the room that was beside his office where Ed was telling Al that they needed to leave that instant.

"Edward," said Mustang. "You're not leaving."

"I am too!" said Ed. "And you can't stop me!"

"Brother, tell me - !" started Al.

"You don't wanna hear it!" Ed interrupted. "Come on, Al."

Ed went to walk passed Mustang, but Mustang grabbed hold of Ed's arm.

"You are going to go, Edward," said Mustang.

"That school turns animals into objects!" yelled Ed.

Al, Havoc, Hawkeye, and the other three subordinates that were in the room gasped. The three other subordinates were Warrant Officer Vato Falman, a tall, gray-haired man in his fifties; Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, a short, black-haired man with square glasses who was in his early twenties; and Second Lieutenant Hymens Breda, a short, red-haired man in his twenties who has a fear of dogs.

"They turn animals into objects?" asked Al, with a high voice.

"Yeah, they do!" said Ed. "That's - !"

"Edward, I know it's terrible, but you were ordered by the Fuhrer himself to go to that school and you are going!" Mustang ordered. "And that is final!"

Ed yanked himself free.

"I'm not -!" started Ed.

"You just need to suck it up and deal with it!" yelled Mustang. "Now, go back in there and apologize to him!"

"When Hell freezes over," said Ed. "Come on, Al."

"Sorry, Ed, but you'll have to obey the order," said Mustang. "You have no choice."

"And why don't I have a choice?" asked Ed, snarling.

"Because your mechanic has been ordered to go, too," answered Mustang.

"WHAT?!" asked Ed.

"Yes, she has been requested to go so she could help with your auto-mail maintenance while you are there," said Hawkeye.

"You knew about this, and you didn't tell me?!" Ed demanded, turning to face Hawkeye.

"Mr. Dumbledore was supposed to tell you himself," said Hawkeye.

"Winry wouldn't agree -!" started Ed.

"In fact, she has," Dumbledore interrupted, from the doorway.

Everyone jumped a bit from being startled. They turned and looked at Dumbledore.

"Miss Rockbell had agreed to come to Hogwarts on the condition that she would be in the same house as you so it would be easy for her to do the maintenance on you," said Dumbledore.

Ed growled.

"Fine, but only for this year!" said Ed. "Come on, Al. Let's go get something to eat."

Then he left the room.

"Brother!" said Al. "Wait up!"

Then Al clanked after him.

"I guess Hell froze over then," said Havoc.

"It seems so," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Elric will have to be back by noon so we can leave then."

"So soon?" asked Fuery.

"Yes, because he needs to get supplies for the new school year," Dumbledore explained. "He also needs to be measured for his school uniform."

"Ed wear a school uniform?" asked Havoc. "That will never happen. He doesn't even wear the military uniform because he doesn't 'like the color'."

"Which is code for they don't have them in kids' sizes," Breda laughed.

Then they all heard screaming.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" yelled Ed. "LET GO OF ME, ALPHONSE, SO I CAN KILL HIM!"

Breda winced.

"That's one thing that you have to watch," said Falman. "Edward is sensitive about his height."

"That's an understatement," muttered Breda.

"Don't worry, it will be fine," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, I have always wondered, how does electricity work?"

Everyone, minus Ed and Al who were back on their way to the Mess Hall, looked at Dumbledore with shock and bemusement. At the Mess Hall, Ed angrily set his tray of breakfast down in front of him. Al sat across from him.

"Brother, please don't be this way," said Al.

"How can I not, Al?" asked Ed. "I -"

He sighed angrily.

"I can't do this, Al," said Ed. "It goes against all of her teachings."

"Yeah, I know," said Al. "She would be very angry if she found out. Especially about with you being a State Alchemist."

Ed shivered.

"You won't tell her, will you, Al?" asked Ed.

"Do you think I want to be killed?" asked Al.

Ed chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ed. "I just… Why did he have to drag Winry into this?"

"Maybe because he knew that you wouldn't go without her," said Al. "You know, since you loooooovvvve each other."

Ed blushed as Al laughed.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ed.

"Why, because it's true?" Al teased.

"You better be quiet or I'll - I'll -!" started Ed.

"You'll what?" asked Al.

Ed didn't say anything as he dug into his food. At around noon, Ed and Al were found in the library by Havoc.

"Hey, Ed," said Havoc.

Ed and Al looked up from their books and at Havoc.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Mr. Dumbledore says it's time to go," said Havoc.

"Now?" asked Al. "But -!"

"Why so soon?" asked Ed.

"To get your stuff," said Havoc.

"My stuff?" asked Ed.

"Your school stuff," said Havoc. "He said for you to bring your suitcase, too."

Ed sighed. He picked up his suitcase. He hadn't went back to put it back into his and Al's dorm.

"I guess this is see you later, Al," said Ed, looking up at Al.

"I guess so," said Al.

"Don't be upset, Al," said Ed. "I'll write."

Al nodded. Then he hugged Ed.

"You better take good care of yourself, Brother!" said Al.

"I will!" Ed gasped. "Let me go now! I can't breathe!"

Al gasped and let Ed go. Then he watched as Ed left with Havoc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN FMA OR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter Three**

Havoc and Ed's trek to Mustang's office was a quiet one. Ed was still pissed off that he was being forced to go to this Hogwarts school. What was worse was that Winry had been dragged into it as well. For all he knew, the people at the school would be weird looking and evil. If Al or Winry knew what he was thinking, they would both scold him on the spot. He would also get a wrench to the head courtesy of Winry herself.

"We're here," said Havoc.

Ed snapped out of his thoughts as he stopped behind Havoc. Havoc turned to him, a toothpick sticking out from the middle of his teeth.

"I know it's a shock, Ed, but you'll be fine," said Havoc.

"Then why don't you go?" Ed retorted.

"Sorry, Ed, I don't have a drop of 'magic' blood in me," said Havoc. "Well, see you, Ed."

"See you," said Ed.

Then Ed went into the office where Roy, Dumbledore and Riza were waiting. On the coffee table in between the sofas was a boot.

"Hello, Mr. Elric," said Dumbledore. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not really," said Ed. "But let's go."

"Have you already said 'good-bye' to your brother?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I have," said Ed. "So, how are we getting to this…school?"

"First, we must go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies," said Dumbledore. "Your Fuhrer President has already given me the appropriate funds for your supplies and spending money for your trips to Hogsmeade."

"Hogs-what?" asked Ed.

"It's an all-wizarding village by Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "Third years and above are allowed there with permission from their parents or guardian. He has also given permission for you to go."

"It sounds fun-filled beyond belief," Ed remarked.

"Edward," Mustang warned.

"Where's Dia - whatever Alley?" asked Ed.

"In London," answered Dumbledore.

"Where's that?" asked Ed.

"England," replied Dumbledore.

"There is no such place," said Ed. "I've been a lot of places and I've never heard of - ."

"That's because it's not accessible since it is a difficult place to get to," said Dumbledore.

"Next you'll be telling me that we'll get there by that boot," said Ed, pointing to the boot.

"That's exactly what," said Dumbledore.

"Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?" asked Ed.

"I suppose not," said Dumbledore, going to the coffee table and getting the boot. "The portkey will be activating in a few moments, so you better take hold of it."

Ed looked at Roy and Riza. They both shrugged. Ed sighed and went to where Dumbledore was with the boot.

"See you, Lieutenant," said Ed. "Take care of Al for me, will you?"

"Don't worry, we will," said Riza.

"Take hold of the boot, Mr. Elric," said Dumbledore.

Ed rolled his eyes and took hold of the boot with his free hand. A moment later, he felt a tug behind his naval. He screamed with surprise. Roy and Riza didn't know what to think when they saw Dumbledore and Ed disappear in thin air.

"Just when I thought I saw everything," Mustang muttered.

"You have no time for being surprised," said Riza. "You need to get back to your paperwork."

"I know," Roy said, sulkily.

When Ed and Dumbledore got to their destination, Ed ran to a nearby alleyway and emptied his stomach of its contents. When Ed was finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. He went back to where Dumbledore was.

"It gets some taking used to," said Dumbledore.

"No joke," said Ed.

It was then that Ed noticed his surroundings. All around him were stores that you wouldn't find in an ordinary place. There was a place to buy potions ingredients, one to buy spell books and other wizarding books, one to buy magical animals and owls, a place to buy a wand, a couple of places to get wizarding clothes, and many other places. There was also a huge bank in the distance and an ice cream shop. Ed looked down at the ground and saw that it was cobblestone.

"Where are we?" asked Ed.

"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "The boot we used to come here was a portkey. You will learn about them when you study up on the years that you and Miss Rockbell have missed."

"What year will we be in?" asked Ed.

"Since you are both fifteen, you will be placed in fifth year," said Dumbledore. "So, that means you have four years worth to catch up on."

"Oh," said Ed.

"First, we must go to Gringotts, that's the wizarding bank, to get your money converted to our money," instructed Dumbledore. "Your friend and Professor McGonagall, she will be your and Miss Rockbell's transfiguration teacher, are waiting for us there."

Ed didn't say anything else. He and Dumbledore went on their way to Gringotts. It only took a few moments considering the amount of people that were there. When they got to the steps, they saw two people waiting. The first was Winry Rockbell. The other person was a stern looking woman wearing a witch's hat and robes. Her name was Professor Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration professor.

"Hey, Ed," said Winry. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ed.

"Don't be grumpy or I'll charge you even more for your maintenance," Winry teased.

"You already do!" said Ed.

"Whatever," said Winry. "I just want to see all of the cool stuff around here."

"You do know that they turn animals into objects, right?" asked Ed.

"Yes, but the animals are turned back and fine," Winry replied.

"Mr. Elric," said Dumbledore, getting Ed and Winry's attentions, "I would like you to meet your Transfiguration professor, Professor McGonagall."

"Professor what-a-what?" asked Ed.

"McGonagall," said McGonagall. "I expect you to learn my name, Mr. Elric. And I thought you said he would be a fifth year, Albus."

"I'M NOT SHORT!" yelled Ed.

"Of course not," said McGonagall.

"Ed, stop being melodramatic," scowled Winry. "You would be taller if you actually drank your milk."

"SHUT UP!" said Ed.

Then Winry hit him with her wrench.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" yelled Ed. "YOU CAN KILL SOMEONE LIKE THAT!"

Before an argument could form, Dumbledore cleared his throat. Ed and Winry crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

"And that behavior is not allowed either," said McGonagall. "Now, let's go in."

"Fine," said Ed.

Then the group went into the bank. Ed and Winry looked around in shock and awe. They had never seen a bank that huge! They were, however, wary of the creatures at the teller places.

"What are they?" asked Winry.

"Goblins," said McGonagall. "They're very smart, but they're not to be fully trusted."

"But why are you trusting them with your money?" asked Ed.

"Because, my dear boy, they make the money and the treasures in the wizarding world," said Dumbledore.

"Why not make your own?" asked Ed.

"Because goblins make the best jewelry," said Dumbledore.

"If you say so," muttered Ed.

"Edward, stop it!" said Winry.

Before Ed could snap back, they were at the counter. The goblin there, Griphook, looked over his nose at them all.

"Hello, Griphook," said Dumbledore. "We've come here to exchange some money."

The money was exchanged and given to their respective owners. Then they left the bank.

"Minerva, I hope you can handle it from here," said Dumbledore. "I have some business to attend to."

"I can," said McGonagall. "See you back at school, Albus."

Then with a crack, Dumbledore disappeared.

"How did he do that?!" asked Ed.

"It's called Apparition," said McGonagall. "You'll learn that in your sixth year, that's if you decide to stay for that long."

Ed didn't say anything. Winry didn't say anything either, since she knew what Ed was thinking.

"Now, let's go get your wands first," said McGonagall.

"Wands?" asked Ed, an eyebrow raised.

"How else would you be able to do magic?" asked McGonagall.

Ed didn't say anything. A few moments later, they were at a place called Ollivander's Fine Wands. They all went into the shop. Ed coughed a bit from the dust in the shop.

"Don't be such a baby, Ed," said Winry.

"I'm not being a baby!" Ed protested.

Before Winry could say anything back, a man with electric blue eyes and white hair came to them.

"Hello, Minerva," said the man, Ollivander. "New students?"

"Yes," said McGonagall. "They're transferring from another institution. They don't have wands since their previous school only taught the theories."

"I see," said Ollivander. "What are their names?"

"The boy is Edward Elric, and the girl is Winry Rockbell," said McGonagall.

"It's nice to meet you," Winry said, bowing in respect. "Isn't it, Ed?"

"Yeah, whatever," mumbled Ed.

Winry scowled.

"You seem very familiar, have I met any of your family before?" Ollivander asked Ed.

"I don't know," said Ed. "Now, how do we get our wands?"

"I need to know what your dominate hands are," said Ollivander.

"I'm left-handed," said Ed.

"I'm right-handed," said Winry.

After Ed and Winry were measured, it took them five minutes each to find an appropriate wand for them both. After the wands, they went to get their robes, and went to the book store where the shop manager cried when McGonagall told him that two copies of Monster Book of Monsters were needed. After there, they went to get their potion ingredients and then started to the pet shop.

"Now, what animal do you want?" asked McGonagall.

"Animal?" asked Winry.

"Yes, every student gets to have an animal," said McGonagall. "You can either have a cat, a toad, or an owl."

"But I already have a dog at home," said Winry. "And we're only be staying for a year."

"You don't know that," said McGonagall. "You two might decide to stay longer."

"I have my job as a State Alchemist," said Ed. "I have a duty to my younger brother."

"I'm sure he - ," started McGonagall.

"You wouldn't understand," said Ed. "Besides, if I got a pet, like a cat, he would be upset since he has a thing for cats."

"Then get an owl," said McGonagall. "They mostly take care of themselves."

"I suppose I can get an owl," said Winry. "Ed, you should get one too. You know, since you'll be needing one to write to Al and Mr. Mustang."

"Oh, all right," said Ed.

Then they went to the pet shop, and Ed and Winry got owls. After all of the shopping, they went to the Leaky Cauldron, a pub and inn for witches and wizards.

"You will stay here until September first," said McGonagall. "You will not go anywhere else, do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Winry.

"But that's a whole month away!" Ed complained.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Elric, but it's only for your protection," said McGonagall.

Ed growled. A few moments later, McGonagall left and Ed and Winry were showed to their rooms. Ed sighed as he sat on his bed after Tom, the bartender, left. Ed looked around the room. It was pretty much the same as some of the inn rooms that he and Al had stayed in on some of their travels. It had only been less than a day, but he missed Al already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN FMA OR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter Four**

The next day after Professor McGonagall had dropped off the books for years one through four for Ed and Winry to read, Ed and Winry went to sit down at one of the tables that was in the Leaky Cauldron. The professor had explained to them that they needed to memorize all of the material since they would be tested on it before they would depart for the school. Ed scowled at the news but started on the books. Ed rose an eyebrow at Winry's first choice.

"Charms, Winry?" asked Ed, picking up a Potions book.

"It sounds interesting," said Winry.

"It sounds girly," Ed remarked.

"Says you," said Winry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ed.

"Maybe if you studied some Charms, then you might find a way to grow a few inches," said Winry, smirking.

"You're an evil bitch!" said Ed.

"At least I'm not a shrimp!" Winry retorted.

Before Ed could say anything, Tom came over with some lunch for Ed and Winry.

"Thanks, Tom, but you didn't have to," said Ed.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to serve you anything you wanted," said Tom. "He said that it was taken care of. Enjoy your meal."

Ed didn't say anything as Winry thanked Tom. Tom tilted his head and left.

"Eat up, Ed," said Winry.

Ed looked at Winry and put the Potions book aside so he could eat his lunch that Tom had brought him.

"Sorry, Winry," said Ed.

"For what?" asked Winry.

"For you getting dragged into coming to Hogwarts with me," said Ed.

"Don't worry about it, Ed," said Winry. "Besides, it'll be interesting to learn about this magic stuff. It might help with making auto-mail."

"Figures you would bring auto-mail into it," said Ed.

"Well, auto-mail is art!" said Winry.

"So is Alchemy!" said Ed.

"Whatever," said Winry.

Ed growled and started to eat his lunch. After he ate his lunch, he went back to reading the Potions book. Winry started back on the Charms book after she finished her lunch. It took Ed a week to finish reading the books from years one through four, and it took Winry two weeks to read them. Luckily, Professor McGonagall had told them how to open the Monster Book of Monsters book. They were, however, tested at the same time. Both Ed and Winry passed the tests with flying colors.

Soon, it was the night before the first of September. Ed and Winry had dinner down in the pub with the other customers.

"Aren't you excited, Ed?" asked Winry, watching as Ed pushed his food around with his fork.

"Eh," said Ed, shrugging his shoulders.

"You miss Al, don't you?" asked Winry.

"Yeah, this is the longest time Al and I have been apart," Ed confided.

"Don't worry, Ed, I'm sure Al is doing fine," said Winry. "He has sent you a letter, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he has, but it's not the same as him being here," Ed complained.

"I know, Ed, but Al wouldn't want you to be mopey, you know that," Winry pointed out.

Ed sighed. He knew that Winry was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"So, what do you think all of this talk is about?" asked Ed.

"You mean what happened at this Kwid-itch World Cup or what'll happen at Hogwarts this year?" asked Winry.

"Both," said Ed.

"Well, I think it's awful about what happened at the Kwid-itch Cup," said Winry. "I mean, it makes you realize that there are terrorists in all societies. I don't even want to know who this You-Know-Who character is. I also don't know if I want to know what happens at Hogwarts this year."

"I thought you were looking forward to going to Hogwarts?" Ed remarked.

"I still am, but I'm still a bit weirded out, you know?" Winry admitted. "I didn't even know I was a witch until Professor Dumbledore came to tell me. He also said that the Fuhrer requested for me to come so I could help with your auto-mail. He said that it would be better than having me called in all of the time."

"Huh," said Ed. "Did you get any letters before?"

"Granny said that she burned them because she didn't want me to go to that school," said Winry. "She said that she went there when she was growing up. That's where she met Gramps."

"Oh," said Ed. "Uh, that's nice."

"She said that she got a letter for you and Al too, but she burned those too," said Winry.

"Yeah, well, after I joined the military, the letters started going to the Fuhrer President," said Ed.

"That's probably because he's considered your guardian," said Winry.

"That's what Professor Bumblebore said," said Ed.

"Dumbledore, Ed," Winry corrected. "Dumbledore."

"Whatever," said Ed. "Same difference."

Winry scowled.

"Anyway, we should get to bed early," said Winry. "Someone is supposed to be here tomorrow morning to take us to get to the train station to Platform - what was it?"

"Nine-and-three-quarters," said Ed, then scoffing. "There's no such thing."

"Well, we didn't think there was magic," said Winry.

"That's different," said Ed.

"If you say so," said Winry.

After they ate dinner, they went to their separate rooms and got ready for bed. The next morning, Ed and Winry got up at eight o'clock and got ready and then packed their belongings into their own trunks of what was sent to them by the Amestris Military. Ed and Winry went down to the pub with their owls and trunks to find a large ten-foot man with shaggy black hair and a shaggy mustache and beard. He held a pink umbrella. Ed's eyes bugged out. Winry was shocked.

"What the hell are you, a giant?!" Ed burst out.

"Edward!" Winry scolded.

The man turned towards Ed and Winry when he heard Ed's remark. Ed screamed and hid behind Winry.

"DON'T EAT ME!" Ed cried. "I DON'T TASTE GOOD!"

"Edward, stop it!" scolded Winry. "You're being ridiculous!"

She looked up at the man.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Winry. "Don't mind him. He's just being stupid."

"Don' worry 'bout it," said the man. "Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall told me 'bout 'im."

"So, you're here to pick us up?" asked Winry.

"Yep, name's Rubeus Hagrid," said the man, Hagrid. "Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, and I'm the Care of Magical Creatures professor. You can just call me Hagrid."

Ed got over his fright and pointed at Hagrid.

"Your books almost tore the bookstore guy's arm off!" Ed accused.

"Yer just exaggeratin'," said Hagrid. "They aren' that bad. Now, let's go so we can beat traffic."

"How are we going to get there?" asked Ed.

"Does it matter?" asked Hagrid.

"Yeah, because I don't want to have to use another portkey!" said Ed.

"We won' be usin' a portkey," said Hagrid. "Now, let's go."

"Come on, Ed, quit being a baby," said Winry.

Ed growled and went with Hagrid and Winry to go to King's Cross Station. After they got to the station, Hagrid told Ed and Winry what to do and gave them their tickets.

"You're not coming with us?" asked Winry.

"Sorry, but I've got other things to do," said Hagrid. "See yeh at Hogwarts."

Ed growled.

"Come on, Winry," said Ed.

"All right," said Winry.

She and Ed rolled their trolleys to the platform that had the number nine on the left side of the stone pillar and the number ten on the right.

"So, we're supposed to run through that brick wall thing to get to the other side?" asked Ed.

"That's what he said," Winry answered.

"How do you know that he wasn't lying so we could just make ourselves look stupid when we crash into it and scramble our brains?!" yelled Ed. "We're already dripping wet!"

"Edward, stop it!" Winry scolded. "Let's just try it, okay?"

"Fine," said Ed.

Then Ed went through the wall and Winry followed after him. Ed was wide-eyed with awe and amazement. Winry's eyes were sparkling with amazement. They found their way to the train and gave their tickets to the ticket master and boarded the train. The Hogwarts Express was a scarlet red steam engine. There were people running up and down the aisles and some students still with their parents on the platform. Ed and Winry found an empty compartment, went in, and put their trunks up. Ed helped Winry with hers even though she didn't need the help. Ed and Winry sat on seats opposite of each other.

"What time is it?" asked Winry.

Ed took out his pocket watch, flipped the top open, and looked at the time.

"It's about ten o'clock," said Ed. "It'll be one more hour until the train leaves."

He shut the watch lid and put the watch back into his pocket. Then he laid down with his hands beneath his head. He closed his eyes.

"I'm going to get some shut eye," said Ed.

"Come on, Ed," said Winry. "Don't go to sleep."

Ed opened an eye and looked at Winry.

"Why not?" asked Ed.

"Because someone might come in here and want to talk to us," explained Winry. "They might want to make friends with us."

"We don't need friends since we'll only be here for this year," said Ed.

"But…," started Winry.

"But what?" asked Ed.

Winry sighed and looked down.

"Nothing," said Winry.

It was Ed's turn to sigh. He sat up, stood, went to the door, and slid it shut. He went back to his seat and sat down. He looked at Winry.

"Winry, look at me," said Ed.

Winry looked up at Ed, wiping her eyes as she did so.

"You know that we can't stay here for more than a school year, Winry," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Winry.

"For one, I've got to get Al's body back," said Ed. "And you've got to help me with my auto-mail. Didn't you say that you wanted to help me the best you can by being my mechanic?"

"Yes," said Winry.

"Then why do you want to throw that away _just_ so you can make friends here?" asked Ed.

"We may only be able to stay here for only a year, but we should still make friends here, Edward," Winry rationalized. "We'll still be able to keep in touch."

"Fine, if you want to make friends, go right ahead," said Ed, laying back down on the seat with his hands behind his head. "But I don't need any other friends."

Winry sighed. She should have known that Ed would have said that.

"Wake me when it's time to eat," said Ed.

Then in a matter of moments, Ed had went to sleep.

' _Boys,'_ thought Winry.

She sighed again as she looked out the window. When it neared to be eleven, she saw a family of red heads with two other teenagers who did not have red hair. The first non red head was a black haired boy with glasses and the second was a girl with bushy brown hair.

' _I wonder who they are?'_ thought Winry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Here are the next four chapters! Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN FMA OR HARRY POTTER IN ANY FORM. I AM JUST BORROWING THEM!

 **Chapter Five**

Winry didn't have time to wonder since three of the red heads got on the train with the black-haired and brown-haired teenagers as it started to move. She was shocked to see the mother and the two males, Winry supposed that they were the mother's eldest sons, disappearing. Winry already knew what it was, but it was still a shock to her. Pretty soon, rain was lashing against the windows as the train went through the country side.

By midday, it was dark as night and the lanterns were lit. This caused Ed to wake up as the trolley came by.

"Are we there yet?" asked Ed.

"No, it's only midday," said Winry.

Ed sat up and looked out the window to see the dark skies and the rain lashing very hard on the windows.

"Huh," said Ed, absentmindedly rubbing his left leg.

"Is your leg bothering you, Edward?" asked Winry.

"Hm?" asked Ed, looking at Winry.

"Your leg," repeated Winry. "Is it bothering you?"

"It's nothing," Ed muttered. "Don't worry about it."

Winry knew that Ed was in pain, but she also knew that he was just putting up a front so she wouldn't worry about him.

"A trolley is going by for some food," said Winry. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Ed didn't say anything for a moment. Then…

"I suppose," Ed muttered.

Then Winry got up and went to the door. She opened it and looked for the trolley. Winry found it a ways down.

"I'll be right back, Ed," said Winry.

She didn't wait for a response and went to go to the trolley where she ran into one of the red haired boys and the black-haired boy. Now that she had a closer look, Winry could see that the red haired boy had blue eyes and had freckles. The black-haired boy had green eyes and glasses. Winry saw that he had a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead, but she didn't stare. She turned to the trolley woman.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but what kind of food do you have?" asked Winry. "My friend and I are new this year and we -."

"Well, there are Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Jelly Beans," said the trolley woman.

"Chocolate Frogs?" asked Winry. "They aren't real frogs, are they?"

"No, dear, they're only chocolate with an enchantment on them," said the trolley woman.

"Oh," said Winry.

"Get everything," said the red haired boy. "Then you'll know what you like."

"I would like to keep some of my money," said Winry, then looking back at the trolley woman. "I'll just take a few Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs."

"All right, dear," said the trolley woman.

The trolley woman told Winry the price, Winry paid it, got the snacks, and then went back to her and Ed's compartment. She sat down across from Ed and gave him his share.

"Thanks, Winry," said Ed.

"It's no problem," said Winry.

Ed didn't say anything as he and Winry started to eat. Ed first took a bite out of a Pumpkin Pasty.

"Hm, this tastes interesting," said Ed. "Who would have thought to put pumpkin into a turnover?"

"I know, but it does taste good," said Winry.

"Yeah, it does," Ed agreed, as he picked up a Chocolate Frog packet. "They eat frogs dipped in chocolate too?"

"The trolley woman said that it's just a chocolate shaped frog with an enchantment on it," Winry explained.

"Huh," said Ed.

He ate the rest of the pasty and then went to the Chocolate Frog. After eating the snacks, Ed was a little thirsty.

"I wonder if they have any water or anything on this train?" asked Ed.

"I don't know, but you can always see," said Winry. "I'm glad that you got the blue dress robes."

"What brought this up?" asked Ed.

"Well, when I got the snacks, I saw these two boys at the trolley," said Winry. "I caught a quick look into their compartment and saw that there was an ugly dress robe draped over something. I think it might have been over someone's owl cage. I'm just glad that our owls are so well-behaved that we don't need to put anything over them."

She and Ed looked at their own owls. Ed's owl was a brown tawny owl, and Winry had a white, snowy owl. But her snowy owl was unique; it had one golden eye and one sapphire blue eye. Both owls were in their own cage, but they were looking at each other. Ed's owl's name was Owl, and Winry's owl's name was Sara. Ed and Winry looked back at each other.

"Why do you think they're looking at each other like that?" asked Winry.

"I don't know," said Ed. "I don't speak owl."

Then Ed got up from his seat, took his coat off, and went to the door. He put a hand on it to slide it open.

"Where are you going?" asked Winry.

Ed looked back at Winry.

"I'm going to find the bathroom," said Ed, standing.

Ed slid open the compartment door. He went to find the bathroom a moment later. After Ed found the bathroom and used it, he washed his hands and put his gloves back on. Then he went on his way back to his and Winry's cabin. On his way, he saw a platinum blond haired boy with two big ones behind him standing in an open doorway to a compartment. Unfortunately, they were in his way to get back to his and Winry's compartment. Ed heard the blond say something about entering something.

Then Ed tapped the blond on the shoulder. The blond looked at Ed.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" asked the blond.

"Just someone who needs to get back to his compartment," Ed replied, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I haven't seen you here before," said the blond. "Are you a first year?"

"Fifth, transfer," said Ed.

"You look too short to be a fifth year," remarked the blond. "Probably because you're a -."

But Ed didn't give him a chance to respond because he had punched the boy in the face, knocking the platinum blond boy out.

"I'm not short," Ed said. "So don't you forget it."

Ed glared at the two big goon looking boys.

"Do you want the same as your friend?" asked Ed.

The big goons got their leader and left back to their compartment and slammed the door shut behind them. Ed dusted his hands off and went to go on his way until someone got his attention. Ed turned to them. It was the red-headed boy that Winry had talked to.

"How did you do that?" asked the red head.

"It's called punching," Ed remarked.

"I know that," said the red head. "But how were you able to knock him out with just one punch?"

"It's called skill," said Ed, shrugging. "Besides, he was weak. And I hate bullies."

Then before the red head could talk anymore to him, Ed left and went back to his and Winry's compartment. Ed shut the door behind him as he came back into the compartment. Winry looked up at him as he put his red trench coat.

"Did you find the bathroom?" asked Winry.

"Of course I did," Ed replied.

"What about any water?" asked Winry.

"I just drank from the tap," said Ed.

He sat back down on his seat.

"I wonder how much longer it'll be until we get there?" Ed wondered.

"I don't know," said Winry. "Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall didn't really tell us how long the train ride would take."

"I can't stand waiting," Ed scowled.

"Well, you'll have to be patient," said Winry.

"I just hope it stops raining by then," Ed muttered.

But it continued raining and raining all throughout the ride. When the train was getting close to the station, there was a knock at Ed and Winry's compartment door. Ed, who was laying on the seat again on his back, and Winry looked at the door and then at each other. Ed shrugged. Winry looked back at the door.

"Come in," said Winry.

The door opened to reveal the brown, bushy haired girl that Winry had seen at the platform. Except now, she had a black skirt, a white button shirt, a scarlet and gold tie, a cardigan over the shirt and tie, and a robe sort of coat.

"Hi, how can we help you?" asked Winry.

"Would you like fries with whatever you want?" Ed snickered.

"Edward, stop it!" Winry scolded.

"I can't help it if you sounded like one of those waitresses," said Ed, still snickering.

Winry scowled and looked back to the girl.

"I'm sorry, you'll just have to excuse this idiot," said Winry.

"That's all right," said the girl. "My name is Hermione Granger, a Fourth Year Gryffindor."

"Hello, my name's Winry Rockbell, and this idiot is Edward Elric," said Winry. "Can we help you with anything?"

"I've just come to tell you that we're getting near to the station and it's time to change into the school uniform and robes," said the girl, Hermione. "I don't know what anyone has told you, but usually, the third years and above ride in horseless carriages to the school."

"Yes, that's what Professor McGonagall told us," said Winry. "We will be too."

"Well, I've better get back to my compartment," said Hermione. "I hope you both will be in Gryffindor."

Then Hermione shut the door and went back to the compartment she shared with the black haired boy and the red haired boy. Winry looked at Ed who was still snickering a bit.

"Edward, stop it!" said Winry. "You were really rude!"

"Ah, stop bitchin'," said Ed, as he sat up on the seat. "She wasn't upset. Aren't you goin' to get your uniform on?"

Winry blushed.

"Not with you in here," said Winry.

"Aw, come on," said Ed, still grinning. "There's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Edward, you pervert!" said Winry. "Get out so I can change!"

Ed shrugged and left the compartment. Winry slammed the door shut behind him and drew the curtains. Ed sighed. He had to wait until Winry was finished before going back into the compartment. A few minutes later, Winry allowed him back into their compartment.

"Aren't you going to change, too, Edward?" asked Winry, her cheeks still a bit red.

"Nah," said Ed. "They don't look comfortable."

"But they are comfortable," said Winry, noticing Ed looking her up and down. "What?"

"But you _do_ look cute in them," Ed commented, a hand on his chin.

"You think so?" asked Winry.

Ed didn't say anything as he sat back down.

"Well, then you should get changed into yours," said Winry.

"I don't like wearing uniforms," said Ed. "They're too stuffy."

"Then what is it that you're wearing?" asked Winry. "It's like a uniform!"

"I'm not gonna wear my prison clothes until it starts," Ed stated.

"Prison clothes?!" asked Winry.

"Yep, school is prison," Ed explained. "I don't care what type of school it is. A school is a school, and schools are prison."

Winry scowled.

"Fine, get into trouble," said Winry. "Don't come crying to me when you get into trouble!"

"I won't," said Ed.

In a matter of minutes, the train started to slow down and then stopped. Ed and Winry looked at each other.

"Guess it's time to get off," said Ed.

"Guess so," said Winry.

Ed held his hand out as he and Winry heard the compartment doors opening.

"So you won't get lost in the crowd," said Ed. "I don't want Granny bitchin' at me for losing you at the platform."

Winry took his hand and they went on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN EITHER FMA OR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter Six**

The platform was crowded with students when Ed and Winry got off the train. Ed and Winry found the nearest carriage, bypassing Hagrid and got into it. Ed sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I thought that the carriages were horseless," said Ed.

"But they don't look like horses," said Winry. "They look like demons of some sort."

"They aren't demons, Winry," Ed retorted. "Demons don't exist."

"You didn't think that magic existed, but here we are," countered Winry.

Ed frowned. He didn't like it when anyone told him off.

"What do you think they are?" Winry asked.

"What do you think what are?" asked Hermione's voice from the door way.

Ed and Winry looked to see that it was indeed Hermione, and with her were the two boys that Winry saw at the trolley: the red headed boy and the black haired boy.

"Can we share this carriage with you?" asked Hermione.

"Eh," said Ed, shrugging. "I don't care."

"Thanks, mate," said the red head.

Ed sat down by Winry as the trio came into the carriage. The red head shut the carriage door. The carriage started moving.

"That was bloody brilliant how you knocked Malfoy out," gushed the red head.

"Who?" asked Ed, ignoring Winry's scathing look.

"Draco Malfoy, the boy with the platinum hair,"Hermione clarified. "He's sort of like the class bully."

"Don't any of the teachers punish him?" asked Winry.

"He's Snape's pet," said the black haired boy.

"Who is this Snape person?" asked Ed.

"The Potions professor and Head of Slytherin House," the black haired boy explained.

"I don't like the sound of that," Ed muttered .

Hermione looked at the two boys beside her.

"You two should introduce yourselves," said Hermione. "I've already introduced myself."

"Bossy as usual," said the red head, then looking at Ed and Winry. "I'm Ronald Weasley, but you can just call me Ron."

"And I'm Harry Potter," said the black haired, Harry.

"My name is Edward Elric, but you can just call me Ed," said Ed.

"And my name is Winry Rockbell," said Winry. "You can call me Winry, of course."

"Where are you from?" asked Hermione.

"Germany," Winry lied.

"But, you have a school there, don't you?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but it was only theory," said Ed. "We didn't have any wands or anything."

"Oh," said Hermione.

Ed looked at Harry. He wondered why Harry was looking surprised.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Ed.

"Nothing, it's just…you've never heard of me?" asked Harry.

"No, should we have?" asked Winry.

"Are you a celebrity or something?" asked Ed.

"He's the one who defeated You-Know-Who as a baby!" said Ron. "You know, The Boy-Who-Lived!"

Ed and Winry looked at each other. Ed shrugged. Ron gaped at them. How could they not know who You-Know-Who was? Before anyone could say anything else, the carriage stopped. Ed and Winry got out of the carriage first and then it was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It was pouring hard as ever, making Ed swear under his breath. He grabbed Winry's hand and pulled her along to the castle so they could get out of the rain.

Ed sighed. He hated being drenched.

"Ed, can't you do alchemy?" asked Winry.

Ed shook his head as he looked at all of the people coming in.

"It's too crowded," said Ed. "Besides, I can't do alchemy here."

"What do you mean?" asked Winry.

"I've been banned from doing alchemy unless it's an emergency," said Ed. "But I'll use one of those charm things."

He knelt down and took his wand from his boot. He stood and charmed Winry dry and then himself. It was useless, though, as they were both drenched again by water balloons. They looked up to see what appeared to be a ghost of a little man with a bell-covered hat and an orange bow tie.

"What the hell is that?!" asked Ed.

"It's Peeves the Poltergeist," said Harry, as he, Ron, and Hermione had caught up to Ed and Winry. "He doesn't - ."

He got cut off as Peeves tried throwing more water balloons.

"PEEVES!" McGonagall yelled as she came dashing out of the Great Hall. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"

McGonagall skidded on the wet floor and grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling.

"Ouch - sorry, Miss Granger - ," McGonagall apologized.

"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped, massaging her throat.

"Peeves, get down here NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

"Not doing nothing!" Peeves cackled, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts!" ("WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' LITTLE?!" Ed yelled) "Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.

"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I'm warning you, Peeves!"

Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his water bombs into the air, and zoomed off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely.

"Mr. Elric, Miss Rockbell, come with me," McGonagall told to Ed and Winry, then she turned to the bedraggled crowd, "Into the Great Hall, come on!"

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other students went to the Great Hall, Ed and Winry followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall said the password and the gargoyle that guarded it jumped aside, startling Ed.

"You'll get used to it, Mr. Elric," said McGonagall.

Ed didn't say anything as he and Winry followed McGonagall onto the rotating staircase. A few moments later, they were in Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore is at the Great Hall, but he has given me permission to sort you two up here," said McGonagall.

"And how is that done?" asked Ed.

McGonagall dropped a battered looking wizard's hat onto Ed's head.

"What the - ?" started Ed.

"My," the hat whispered into Ed's ear. "You sure are intelligent, aren't you?"

"What the hell?!" asked Ed.

"I am a Sorting Hat," said the hat. "I can look into your mind. You've got ambition, bravery, you're cunning, smart, sneaky. Where to put you…?"

' _Not Slytherin,'_ thought Ed.

"Not Slytherin?" asked the hat.

' _What did I just say?!'_ thought Ed.

"No need to be cranky," said the hat. "I'll put you in Gryffindor!"

Then Ed took the hat off and gave it back to McGonagall. McGonagall put it on Winry's head as Winry was wishing she could take the hat apart to see how it worked.

"If you take me apart, I couldn't Sort, now could I?" the hat asked.

"I guess not," Winry said in a whisper.

"Your head is filled with numerous medical and science and mechanical facts," said the hat.

The hat told her many different things, including that she would do well in Ravenclaw, but it ended up putting her in Gryffindor along with Ed.

"Professor McGonagall, what are those things that pull the carriages?" asked Winry.

"I suppose that means you can see them," said McGonagall.

"Would we be askin' if we couldn't?" Ed snapped.

"They are Thestrals," McGonagall answered, ignoring Ed's tone. "Professor Hagrid should be teaching you about them this semester. Come now."

Then they went to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting anxiously for the Sorting to begin. Ed and Winry sat beside Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What took so long?" asked Ron.

"They were Sorted, Ronald," said Hermione. "Now, be quiet."

Then the Sorting Hat, which was on a four-legged stool, began to sing after the first years were led into the Hall by McGonagall. As the hat sang, Ed looked around the Great Hall. It was decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with students watching the Sorting. It was very warm. The fifth table was at the top of the Hall, the staff sitting there watching the Sorting as well. Ed was glad to see that there was someone actually shorter than him. He was jolted out of his happy thinking by Winry jabbing him in the ribs.

"What?" Ed whispered.

"Look at the ceiling!" Winry whispered back.

Ed looked up at the ceiling. It reflected the sky outside. It was very stormy looking. Black and purple clouds were swirling across it, and as another thunderclap sounded outside, a fork of lightening flashed across it. Winry winced and held on to Ed's arm, making him blush.

"Winry, stop it," Ed said under his breath. "It's outside. It can't hurt us!"

"I know, but I still don't like thunderstorms," said Winry.

"Don't be such a baby, Winry," said Ed.

"I'm not a baby!" said Winry.

"Sh!" said Ed. "That old Bumblebore is looking at us!"

"Dumbledore!" Winry corrected.

"Whatever," said Ed. "He's still looking at us!"

And sure enough, Dumbledore was looking at Ed and Winry. His eyes were twinkling.

' _That old man creeps me out,'_ thought Ed.

The sound of Ron complaining about being hungry got Ed's attention. Ed looked at who was responding to Ron's complaint and screamed. He fell off the bench, Winry not falling with him. Everyone stopped and looked over where Ed was at. Some people snickered and laughed, but McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and got everyone else looking back at the Sorting. Winry scowled as she helped Ed sit back up onto the bench.

"Haven't you seen a ghost before, besides Peeves?" asked Hermione.

"I - !" started Ed. "Ghosts don't exist!"

"Whoever told you that is mistaken," said the ghost in question.

The ghost was pearly white and semitransparent and dressed in a doublet with a large ruff.

"This is Sir Nicholas," said Harry. "Or Nearly Headless Nick."

"How can you be Nearly Headless?" asked Winry.

The ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, pulled his ruff down. His head flopped to the side, making Ed and Winry momentarily lose their appetite. Nick put his head back and rearranged his ruff.

"There are other ghosts here too," said Hermione. "There's the Fat Friar, the ghost for Hufflepuff; the Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw; and the Bloody Baron of Slytherin. Sir Nicholas is the ghost of Gryffindor."

Ed and Winry looked over at all of the other House tables and saw the ghosts. Then Ed and Winry looked back at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Nearly Headless Nick.

"But how can ghosts exist?" asked Ed. "It's impossible!"

"No, it's not," said Hermione. "Ghosts are just souls of a person who has died and decided not to go to the next place."

Ed didn't say anything.

"Do I know any of your family, young lady?" Nick asked Winry.

"You might know my Grandma," said Winry. "She came here with my Grandfather. Her name is Pinako Rockbell, but her last name was probably different then."

"Yes, I remember her," said Nick. "She was a rather feisty girl."

Winry laughed. Nick turned to Ed.

"What about you?" asked Nick.

"I don't know," said Ed. "My Dad left when I was just five and Mom died a few months later, so I don't know about the 'wizarding' history of my family."

"Your dad left?" asked Hermione, a hand clapped over her mouth. "How awful! Is he still alive?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," said Ed.

As soon as the Sorting was over, Dumbledore told everyone to tuck in. Ed was amazed at all of the food and put a lot of food onto his plate and started to eat. Winry sighed and watched Ed sadly. Then she started to eat too.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN EITHER FMA OR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter Seven**

Nearly Headless Nick watched as Ed, Winry, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate their dinners.

"Aaah, 'at's be'er," said Ron, with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Ew, didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" asked Winry.

Ron's ears turned red with embarrassment as Hermione smirked and Harry grinned. Ed grinned as well.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick.

"What do you mean?" Winry asked the ghost.

"There was trouble in the kitchens earlier," said Nick.

"Wha' 'appened?" Harry asked, through a sizable chunk of steak.

Winry looked at Harry in disgust. Couldn't boys just swallow before talking like Ed did? She looked at Ed. Then again, Ed only ate half-way decent because he was berated in school for his sloppy eating as a kid.

"Peeves, of course," said Nick, getting Winry's attention.

Ed looked at Nick as well. He swallowed his food with a drink of pumpkin juice.

"You mean the one who threw those water balloons at us?" asked Ed.

"That's him," said Nick, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously. He pulled his ruff a little higher up on his neck. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast - well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's counsel - the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance - but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

Ed and Winry looked over the Slytherin table and at the Bloody Baron. He was a gaunt and silent specter covered in silver bloodstains. He, apparently, was the only person at Hogwarts who could really control Peeves.

"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something," Ron said darkly.

"How did the Bloody Baron get so bloody?" asked Winry.

"No one really knows," said Hermione.

"So, what did Peeves do in the kitchens?" Ron asked Nick.

"Oh, the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits - ."

 _Clang._

Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread steadily over the tablecloth, staining several feel of white linen orange, but Hermione paid no attention.

"There are house-elves _here_?" Hermione asked, staring, horror-struck, at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at _Hogwarts_?"

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"What's a house-elf?" asked Winry.

"Come on, Winry," Ed said, taking a bite of his steak and then eating it. "You know what one is. Don't you remember when you came over to our house once when Mom was still alive? You saw a plate of milk on the floor and asked what it was. Mom told you that it was for the house-elf that helped keep the place up a bit."

"Oh, I remember," said Winry.

"I've never heard of house-elves wanting milk," said Harry.

"Well, in some folklore, if you don't leave some milk for a house-elf, the house-elf will cause mischief," said Hermione. "But that's a different - ."

"We're from a small village in Germany, a very small one," said Ed.

Hermione turned to Nearly Headless Nick.

"I've never seen one here!" said Hermione.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" said Nearly Headless Nick.

"They don't?" asked Winry.

"No, they come out at night to do a lot of cleaning…see to the fires and so on…I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you?" said Nearly Headless Nick. "That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

"I guess that's true," said Winry. "What do you think, Ed?"

Ed shrugged.

"But, they get _paid_?" asked Hermione. "They get _holidays_ , don't they? And - and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

Nearly Headless Nick chortled so much that his ruff slipped and his head flopped off, dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his neck. Ed and Winry pushed their food away, losing both their appetites again.

"Sick leave and pensions?" Nick said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders and securing it once more with his ruff. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pension!"

"How do you know they don't?" asked Winry.

"Because doing that work makes them happy," said Nick. "If you didn't get paid for what you loved to do, would you still do it?"

"Of course I would!" said Winry. "Edward?"

"You know I would, Winry," said Ed.

Hermione, though, disagreed. She looked down at her hardly touched plate of food, then put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her.

"Oh, c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," said Ron, accidentally spraying Harry with bits of Yorkshire pudding. "Oops - sorry, 'Arry -." He swallowed. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"As disgusting as Ron is," said Winry, "he's got a point, Hermione."

"It's slave labor," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. _Slave labor._ "

And she refused to eat another bite.

The rain was still drumming heavily against the high, dark glass. Another clap of thunder shook the windows, making Winry cringe, and the stormy ceiling flashed, illuminating the golden plates as the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced, instantly, with puddings.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, you're being ridiculous," said Winry, as she watched Ed get some pudding for himself. "Starving yourself won't help them."

Hermione gave Winry a glare that matched Professor McGonagall's.

"If you think that's going to make me scared or something, it's not going to work," said Winry. "You're just being stupid."

Harry and Ron almost choked on their puddings and looked at Winry in shock. Hermione was stunned as well. No one had called Hermione stupid before! Ed snickered to himself.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione.

"You heard me," said Winry. "Starving yourself is stupid. I'm sure a lot of starving people would love to eat what was on your plate."

"Don't give me that lecture!" said Hermione, blushing with anger.

"I can, and I just have," said Winry.

Winry and Hermione glared at each other. When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," ("Hmph!" said Hermione; "Baby," Winry muttered) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. We have two new students this year. They are transfers from Gesundheit Theoretical Wizarding Institute, and will be fifth years. Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell, please stand."

Ed and Winry stood as everyone looked at them as Dumbledore motioned towards them. Then Ed and Winry sat down a moment later, and everyone looked back at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Elric, you will have to start wearing your uniform tomorrow," said Dumbledore, Ed blushing in embarrassment as a few people snickered and laughed. "Back to the notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

" _What?_ " Harry gasped, looking at Fred and George, the two brothers that Winry had seen on the platform while Ed slept.

Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers, were Harry's fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts - ."

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. Winry jumped as she, Ed, and everyone else looked towards the doors. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk toward the teachers' table.

A dull _clunk_ echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione and Winry gasped.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Ed had ever seen. Sure, he had seen some people who were scarred by the Eastern Rebellion and Ishvallan War, but none like the man who had lowered his hood. The face of the man looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

"Disgusting," Ed muttered.

"I'll say," said Winry.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words that no one else could hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore asked brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

Only Dumbledore and Hagrid clapped for Moody, but it was a quick applause.

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. " _Mad-Eye Moody?_ The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," Ron said in a low, awed voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his _face_?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

"Who is he?" Ed asked Ron.

"He's an Auror, a Dark Wizard catcher," said Ron. "But he's retired now. I guess he's come out so he could teach us."

"What happened to the other Defense teachers?" asked Winry.

"The post is cursed," said Harry. "Our first one had Voldemort on the back of his head and died, the second was a fake and had his memory swiped clean, and our third one was the best and resigned."

"Why?" asked Ed. "What was wrong with him?"

"He's a werewolf," said Ron.

"A werewolf?" asked Ed. "You mean like from the supposed scary movies?"

"Sort of," said Hermione, "but he's a good person."

"Huh," said Ed, looking back at Moody.

Moody reached into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Ed saw, below the table several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

"I thought so," Winry said.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at Winry.

"You thought so what?" asked Ron.

"His left leg," said Winry. "I thought that it was a fake. I could tell by the sound it made when he was walking."

"How could you tell just by the sound?" asked Harry.

"My Grandmother has a prosthetics business," said Winry. "And my parents were doctors."

"What kind of doctors?" asked Hermione.

"Surgeons, but they were killed when I was a little girl," said Winry. "So, I'm an orphan."

Before Hermione could express her condolences, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore said, smiling at the sea of students before him, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley loudly said.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall loudly cleared her throat.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time…no…," Dumbledore said, "where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

" _Death toll?_ " Hermione whispered, looking alarmed.

"Seems so," said Ed.

"What people would give up just to play in some sort of game," said Winry.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own Department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches.

The Hall erupted in excited whispers. But Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, "the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" - Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. Ed put his hands on either side of his plate and stood up from his seat. He stretched. Then Ed looked at Winry.

"You coming, Winry?" Ed asked Winry. "Or do you wanna listen to their whining?"

Ed indicated the Weasley twins, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Winry got up from her seat and went with Ed. As Hermione watched Ed and Winry leave with the crowd to go to Gryffindor tower, she couldn't help but to notice the insignia on the back of Ed's red trench coat.

' _Where have I seen that symbol before?'_ thought Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, though the ceiling in the Great Hall was still gloomy; heavy clouds of pewter gray swirled overhead as Harry, Ron, and Hermione examined their new course schedules at breakfast. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan (Fred and George's trouble making friend) were discussing magical methods of aging themselves and bluffing their way into the Triwizard Tournament. Winry was busy trying to fix Ed's tie in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Come on, Winry," said Ed, blushing as he heard snickering. "I want to get some breakfast before it's all gone."

"It's not my fault that you can't get your ties tied properly," said Winry.

"It doesn't have to be perfect," said Ed.

"I don't care, Ed," said Winry. "There we go."

"It's too tight," said Ed, trying to loosen it.

"Ed, stop it," said Winry. "You'll just have to get used to it."

Ed groaned. He and Winry grabbed their bags and went down to breakfast. Ed and Winry sat down by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. McGonagall came by and gave Ed and Winry their schedules and left.

"You've made it just in time," said Hermione. "The mail is starting to come."

Ed and Winry looked up to indeed see the mail coming. To great surprise, Sara came to Winry and Owl to Ed. Ed got the letter and parcel from Owl as Winry got the letter and parcel from Sara.

"You've got a snowy owl too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think it's a beautiful owl," said Winry, as she pat Sara softly on the head. "She's a unique one too."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"She's got a golden eye and a blue eye," said Winry.

Sara took a drink of Winry's juice and then flew off. Owl took a drink of Ed's juice and left as well.

Ed took the first letter out to see that it was from Mustang telling him that the Fuhrer President was expecting excellent grades from him and a lot of useful information. It also said that even though the Triwizard Tournament was for seventeen year olds, Ed should try to enter.

' _Why am I not surprised that bastard already knew about the Triwizard Tournament and didn't tell me about it?'_ Ed thought with a frown.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," Ed said as he put the letter back into the envelope and pulled the other out, finding out that it was from Al.

 _Dear Big Brother,_

 _I hope you are doing well. I am also_

 _Hoping that this gets to you before you_

 _Officially start classes in the morning._

 _Are you eating enough? You're not_

 _Worrying too much about me, are you?_

 _I'm fine, Brother. You don't need to_

 _Worry about me. I know you do, even_

 _Though you don't say so in your letters._

 _You've got a smart owl, Brother. He just_

 _Came last night, soaking wet. I was in_

 _Mister Mustang's office delivering_

 _This letter to him so he could send it with_

 _His report to you when Owl came. I'm_

 _Still staying with Ms. Hawkeye._

 _If I get my body back before I turn 17, I_

 _Might want to try Hogwarts out. I hope I_

 _Do, Brother. Well, anyway, I love you,_

 _Brother. Be careful. And don't get into_

 _Trouble._

 _Alphonse_

Ed smiled as he put the letter back into the envelope and put it into his book bag. He opened the parcel to find out that it was from the Fuhrer President. It was a red trench coat like the one Ed had already, but it was for winter with a fur lined hood. The letter on top of the coat read: _FullMetal, Professor Dumbledore told me that it gets very cold in the wintertime, so I thought I should send you a winter coat. Your brother sent me a picture of the design of your trench coat. I hope you like it. Fuhrer President King Bradley._

Winry got a letter from Pinako Rockbell, her grandmother, and the parcel that she got was from the Fuhrer President as well. When Winry opened the parcel, she let out a squeal of delight. It was the deluxe auto-mail maintenance kit she had always wanted but never had the chance to get.

"What did you get?" asked Ron, trying to look into the parcel box.

Winry snapped it shut and held it close to her chest.

"Only what I was dreaming for ever since I turned fourteen," Winry sighed happily. "I'll be right back."

Then she got her bag and letter and zoomed off to the Gryffindor Tower to put her maintenance kit into her trunk. Ed snickered to himself. The only thing that made Winry that happy was anything to do with auto-mail or mechanical stuff. Ed looked at his new coat. He got up from his seat and took it out of the box and looked at it.

"Wow, that looks bloody brilliant," said Ron. "It must be expensive."

"It is," said Ed.

"How could you afford it?" asked Hermione. "I thought - ."

"I have some friends back home," said Ed. "And my brother helped with getting it."

"You have a brother?" asked Harry. "Why isn't he here?"

Ed didn't say anything. He put the coat back into its box, got his bag, and went back to the Gryffindor Tower so he could put his trench into his trunk. After putting their things up, Ed and Winry went back down to the Great Hall to eat a quick breakfast. Winry was very excited with her present that Ed had to tell her to eat the breakfast so they could have brain power.

"Don't ask what Winry got, or she'll go on and on about it," said Ed.

"Hey!" said Winry. "I don't always go on and on!"

"You do if it's about that thing," said Ed.

"I can't help it if I love that thing!" said Winry. "Just the -."

But Winry didn't get to finish her sentence because Ed stuffed a donut into her mouth. After Winry ate the piece of donut ("Mm!" said Winry. "I've never tasted anything so good!") she hit Ed on the head, shocking Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But Hermione didn't want to stay around for any other abuse that may take place, so she left to the library. Ed and Winry started arguing. The arguing reminded Harry of the arguing of Ron and Hermione that he had to put up with. He wondered if Ed and Winry liked each other or liked arguing with each other. The argument ended with Winry hitting Ed again.

"Eat your breakfast," said Winry.

Ed grumbled as he ate his breakfast while Winry got herself another donut after eating the one that Ed stuffed into her mouth. The first class of the day for Ed and Winry was Double Potions. When Ed and Winry got to the dungeons, they were just in time. The tardy bell had rang just after they got to their seats. Professor Snape looked at them.

"I should have known that the new _transfers_ would have been late," said Snape.

"Listen, Professor Snake," said Ed.

"It's Professor _Snape_ ," Snape corrected.

"Whatever, same difference," said Ed.

The other fifth year Gryffindors tried holding in their laughter as the Slytherins looked maliciously at Ed. Winry rolled her eyes. The other Gryffindors silenced at Snape's glare.

"As I was saying -," started Ed.

"Listen, Mr. Elric," said Snape. "I don't care what you have to say to me. Students are not to disrespect their teachers. They are to be quiet and do as they are told!"

"Well, I guess you missed the memo that I don't listen to authority figures," said Ed.

"Edward!" Winry scolded.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for cheek," said Snape. "And if I hear another word from you, it will be twenty points!"

"All right," said Ed, grinning.

Then as Snape closed the door and went back to the front of the class room to speak, Ed did it.

"Word," said Ed.

Winry scowled, putting a hand over her face. Snape looked over at Ed.

"Another ten points," said Snape.

The other Gryffindors groaned as the Slytherins snickered.

"Before we begin today's lesson," Snape went on as he swept over to his desk and staring around them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L. or suffer my…displeasure."

His gaze lingered on Ed, who had a bored look on his face.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye. But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell, so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students."

Snape went on to tell what they would be making that day, the Draught of Peace, and what to do and where to find the ingredients.

"You have an hour and a half," said Snape. "Start."

The potion was a difficult one, but Ed and Winry believed that they could accomplish doing what Snape had asked of the class.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," Snape called, with ten minutes left to go.

Ed looked around the dungeon. Yes, he should have been sweating, but he was used to the heat. He and Al had been to many hot places. A few people in the class, including Ed and Winry, had done the potion right. The surfaces of Ed and Winry's potions were a shimmering mist of silver vapor. As Snape swept by he looked down his hooked nose at their potions without comment. He didn't want to admit that the new trouble maker and his girlfriend were actually good at Potions.

Snape went on to some other people and criticized a person who had done it wrong on the Gryffindor side. Ed was going to say something, but Winry told him not to get involved.

"Those of you who _have_ managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing," Snape said. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Friday."

Ed and Winry filled their flagons, labeled them, and took them to Snape's desk. After that, they cleared their cauldrons and put their things back into their bags. Ed put his wand into his boot while Winry put hers into her robes. When the bell rang, Ed and Winry put their Potions stuff back up into their trunks and then rushed down to History of Magic.

Ed and Winry were surprised to see that the History of Magic teacher was a ghost, but they were starting to get used to the idea of being around ghosts. The History of Magic class, however, bored Ed so much that he had went to sleep after five minutes from just listening to the drone of Professor Binns. Luckily, Winry was able to fight off the urge of falling asleep and wrote what Professor Binns had said. After the class was over, Winry woke Ed, who yawned and stretched.

"Honestly, Ed, you should at least try to stay awake in that class," Winry scolded Ed as they went to the Great Hall for lunch after they put their bags up in their trunks.

"I can't help it, Winry, if that class is boring as hell," said Ed. "I mean, the teacher is dead boring."

Then Ed laughed at his own joke.

"Edward, you can be so morbid!" said Winry.

She and Ed reached the Gryffindor table at about the same time as Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What happened to you three?" Ed asked, as he got himself a lamb chop and fries. "You look like you were fighting something."

"You do look a little scuffed," said Winry.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got themselves some lamb chops and potatoes. Hermione answered a moment later.

"Hagrid's class," said Hermione. "He's going to have us raise Blast-Ended Skrewts."

"What the hell is that?" asked Ed.

"We have no idea," said Harry. "But you'll probably see for yourselves."

"Can't wait," said Ed.

Winry scowled and rolled her eyes. She looked to see Hermione eating quickly.

"Now you're going to get yourself sick?" asked Winry.

"No, I just need to do some research in the library," said Hermione.

"We haven't got any homework yet!" said Ron.

"You haven't, but we do," said Ed. "Professor Snake wants us to write a foot long essay."

Ron and Harry burst out laughing at the name Ed called Snape. Hermione looked scandalized.

"His name is Snape, not Snake!" said Hermione.

"Whatever," said Ed. "I don't really care."

"You could get into a lot of trouble!" said Hermione.

"I said I don't care," said Ed.

"Well, you should," said Hermione.

"Well, I don't, Hermione," said Ed. "I don't give a damn."

After Hermione finished her food, she went to the library. She was glad to be away from Ed.

"So, who is this Voldemort guy?" asked Ed. "Is he the You-Know-Who guy?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. But Ed didn't give them the time to answer as he stood from his seat.

"Ah, that's all right," said Ed. "I need to look something up in the library myself."

"No, you will after dinner," said Winry. "I need to check something."

Then she finished her lunch and left with Ed in tow.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER FMA NOR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter Nine**

"What do you want to check?" Ed asked as he and Winry got back to Gryffindor tower.

"Just wait here," said Winry.

Ed and Winry were out in the hallway in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, a big woman in a pink dress. The Fat Lady couldn't help but to think that Ed was a very handsome young man.

"But, Winry!" started Ed.

"I won't take too long," said Winry, then turning to the Fat Lady. "Balderdash."

The Fat Lady swung forward, letting Winry into the common room. Ed sighed as he had to wait for Winry. He groaned. The Fat Lady looked at Ed while winking at him.

' _Winry, hurry up!'_ thought Ed.

A moment later, Winry came back with her auto-mail maintenance kit.

"Come on, Ed," said Winry. "We can use Professor McGonagall's classroom."

"Good," said Ed.

Then they went to McGonagall's empty classroom and shut the door behind them.

"Okay, Ed, take your clothes off," said Winry.

Ed took all but his undershirt and boxers off. Winry instructed him to sit down in one of the chairs. He did as told.

"Okay, let me see," Winry said, opening her case on the desk on Ed's right. "Oh, wow! There's everything I need in one case! I'm surprised that Sara could hold it by herself!"

"Owls are amazing animals, Winry," said Ed.

"Yes, they are," Winry agreed. "I need to take this robe off."

Then Winry took her over robe off and put it next to Ed's. Ed looked away blushing. He liked how Winry looked in her uniform. Winry started to check on Ed's auto-mail.

"Everything seems to be working fine," said Winry.

"That's good, isn't it?" Ed asked.

"Yes," said Winry. "Truth to be told, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to come here as well because he was concerned that your auto-mail might not work properly."

"Why wouldn't it?" asked Ed.

"Because your auto-mail runs off the electricity that your brain sends out, and electricity doesn't work in or around Hogwarts," said Winry.

"Then how can watches or other things work?" asked Ed.

"They run off the energy the magic gives off," said Winry. "That might be the case for your auto-mail. But your auto-mail is so complex… The magical energy might not be able to sustain it for long. Not to mention, I need to make you some new auto-mail."

"Why?" asked Ed.

"You've grown two inches," said Winry. "And the winter will be very cold, so you'll be very miserable with this model if I don't change it out for you."

"I've grown?" asked Ed.

"Yes, just two inches though," Winry replied.

"But I've definitely grown?" Ed repeated.

Winry rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Edward, you have. But I don't know how I'm going to make your new auto-mail," said Winry. "I'll need the materials to make it and a room to make it in. It's going to be a bit of trouble since no one is supposed to know about your auto-mail except for Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse. No wonder Fuhrer President Bradley sent us these things, so we could be bribed into staying here the whole year."

"He wants me to try to enter the Tournament," said Ed.

"What?" asked Winry. "That's insane!"

"I know," said Ed. "And I just can't tell him that I can't or else I'll get a court-martial."

"That is troubling, isn't it," said Winry.

"What do you think about the house-elf thing, Winry?" asked Ed.

"Well," Winry said as she looked over Ed's arm once more, "if the house-elves are happy in their work without being paid and not treated badly, then they should be left alone. I mean, what are house-elves going to spend their money on?"

"You've got a good point, Winry," said Ed.

"Hermione is an okay person, but she just wants something to complain about," said Winry. "Instead of focusing on the house-elves that are being treated good and not abused, she should be focusing on the house-elves that are being treated like dirt."

"Yeah, I know," said Ed. "It's not like I would get to be selected, anyway, to be in this Triwizard Tournament."

"You never know, Ed," said Winry. "All right, everything is good for right now. I'm going to owl Granny and ask her if she can send me some parts. Get dressed, Ed."

Ed didn't say anything as he got his clothes back on along with his gloves and boots. Winry helped him again with his tie.

"There," said Winry. "What class do we have next?"

"Transfiguration, and then it's Double Herbology," said Ed.

Ed didn't seem too pleased about Transfiguration.

"Ed, don't cause trouble for Professor McGonagall, please," said Winry.

Ed didn't say anything. He grabbed his over cloak and left the room. Winry sighed, knowing that Ed still didn't like Transfiguration. She rearranged her maintenance kit, snapped it shut, grabbed the handle, got her over cloak, and followed Ed back to the Gryffindor Tower so they could get their stuff for Transfiguration and Double Herbology.

Ed didn't want to transfigure anything in Transfiguration, but he had no choice but to since the Fuhrer President was expecting the best grades from Ed. Ed liked the Herbology class a bit better, but he was already in a bad mood from Transfiguration that he didn't show much enthusiasm. After Herbology was over, Ed told Winry to go ahead to dinner.

"Aren't you coming, Edward?" asked Winry.

"No," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Winry.

"I'm not hungry," said Ed. "I want to go to the library before Miss Prissy gets there."

"Are you sure?" asked Winry.

"Yeah, but I'm goin' to clean up first," said Ed. "See you, Winry."

Then he left the greenhouse. Winry sighed. She went to the castle where she met Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Entrance Hall.

"What's wrong with Edward?" Hermione asked, just getting through rubbing in the fact that she didn't get homework in Harry and Ron's faces. "I saw him running to Gryffindor Tower."

"He's just going to get cleaned off," said Winry. "He wants to go to the library."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Winry. "He just wants to go to the library."

"Winry, do you know what that symbol is on the back of Edward's jacket?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't," said Winry. "Ed and his brother had a private teacher for about a year, and he said that it was just the crest of his teacher."

"How old is his brother?" Hermione asked.

"He's fourteen, but he isn't coming because he's got a condition," said Winry. "I'm going to the library to meet Ed."

Then she left and went to the library. When she got to the library, Winry went to a table and sat her bag onto it. She took off her over robe and put it over the chair. Winry then went to one of the book aisles and started to look for a book. She found several books on healing magic and went back to the table. When she was half-way through the first book, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Winry started for a moment and looked up to see…

"Edward!" said Winry.

Ed was wearing his usual black outfit, but he didn't have his red trench coat on. He did, however, have his gloves on and had his hair braided.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" asked Ed.

"It was too crowded," said Winry. "And why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"I didn't want to put it back on," said Ed. "Besides, classes are over for the day. I don't think they'll mind. What are you lookin' at?"

Ed picked a book from the stack of books and looked at it.

"Healing?" asked Ed.

"Yes, wizard and witch doctors are called 'Healers'," said Winry. "I want to know more about the medicine in the wizarding world."

"Huh," said Ed, putting the book back. "We just missed something interesting."

"What did we miss?" asked Winry.

"Malfoy got turned into a ferret," said Ed.

"What?" asked Winry.

"Yep," said Ed, sitting across from Winry. "I ran into Hermione, she's lookin' for some sort of rights books, and she said that Mad-Eye Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret because he was going to attack Harry while his back was turned."

"He's such an asshole!" said Winry.

"Yeah," said Ed, getting up from the table. "I'm going to look for something."

"What are you going to look for?" asked Winry.

Ed didn't answer as he went off to find a book. A moment later, Hermione came over with books and put them down onto the table.

"You think you have enough books?" Winry asked.

Hermione gave her a look.

"What are they all about?" asked Winry.

"Non-human magical creature rights," said Hermione. "Where did Edward go?"

"I don't know, off to look for a book," said Winry. "Whenever he likes to go off to look for a certain book, he doesn't tell me what it's about. Is Malfoy all right?"

"He'll be fine," said Hermione. "Ronald was fixing it into his memory forever. Boys."

Winry laughed.

"Edward can be stupid himself," said Winry. "The only way he'll have unflavored milk is if it's put into vegetable soup."

"That's disgusting," said Hermione.

"I know, but that's Edward," said Winry. "His Mom came up with that idea."

"What happened to her?" asked Hermione.

"She died of the plague," said Winry. "She tried to hang on as long as she could, but she couldn't."

"But your parents were doctors, weren't they?" asked Hermione.

"They couldn't get the cure for her," said Winry. "They wanted to, but -."

Winry stopped as she saw Ed coming back to the table with several books.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ed.

"I'm researching," said Hermione. "What does it look like? What books do you have? Are they on Alchemy?"

"What of it?" asked Ed.

"Alchemy is one of the toughest subjects in Hogwarts, or any school for that matter," said Hermione.

"I'm going to go check these out," said Ed. "See you in the Common Room, Winry."

"Ed!" said Winry. "Sorry, Hermione!"

Then Winry got up, got her stuff and the books together, and followed Ed to the checkout area.

"Ed, I thought you weren't supposed to -," started Winry.

"I'm not performing it," said Ed. "I'm just seeing how it is over here."

Winry sighed. After Ed checked his books out, Winry checked hers out. Ed and Winry went back to the Gryffindor Tower. While Winry put her books into her trunk, Ed went to the table by the window and started reading. Winry came back to the Common Room and saw Ed at the table, absorbed in reading. She knew it would be pointless to try to get him to go get something to eat, so she went by herself to the Great Hall. Winry got to the Great Hall and found a seat by Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Lee. They were still eating. Winry got herself some beef casserole and pumpkin juice.

"Did you meet up with Ed?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, but he's in the Common Room now," said Winry.

"Is he doing homework?" asked Ron.

"No, he's not," said Winry. "The homework isn't due until Friday anyway. Hermione said that Malfoy was turned into a ferret."

"Yeah, Professor Moody did it," said Ron. "The most bloody brilliant thing!"

Then Harry and Ron told Winry what happened.

"That's so low," said Winry. "Trying to attack someone when their back is turned!"

"Well, that's Malfoy," said Harry.

Winry didn't say anything else as she ate her dinner.

"Can we take food with us to the common room?" asked Winry.

"Sure we can," said Ron. "Couldn't you at Gesundheit?"

"Uh, no," Winry said.

"Oh, Winry, you weren't introduced to my brothers, were you?" asked Ron. "Fred and George Weasley, they're in sixth year."

"Nice to meet you," said George, shaking Winry's hand.

"Absolutely spiffing," said Fred, shaking Winry's hand next.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Winry.

"Why is it called Gesundheit?" asked George.

"Do people sneeze all the time there?" asked Fred.

"And they can't do proper wand work?" added George.

"Is that why they never used wands there?" Fred continued.

Winry laughed nervously.

"I guess so," said Winry.

"This is our partner in crime, Lee Jordan," said George.

"Hi," Winry said, shaking Lee's hand.

"Hello," said Lee.

"When do you have Moody?" asked Fred.

"Tomorrow after breakfast," said Winry.

"He's beyond cool," said George.

"Super-cool," said Lee. "Amazing."

"You have him tomorrow?!" said Ron.

"Yes," said Winry. "I just said so. It was nice meeting you three, but I need to get to the common room."

Winry conjured a Styrofoam take-out like container, put some food into it, and left back to the common room.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER FMA NOR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter Ten**

Ed appreciated the food that Winry had brought to him. He ate it all in an instant. After eating the food, Ed went back to reading. Winry had to force him away from reading the books deep into the night. She had him put his books into his trunk and get to bed. After doing so, Winry went to bed as well, after cleaning up of course.

The first class for Ed and Winry the next day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. On the way to the class after breakfast, Winry told him what Fred and George and Lee had told her about Moody's class.

"Well, we'll just have to see for ourselves, won't we, Winry?" asked Ed.

"What do you think he'll be like though?" asked Winry.

"I don't know," said Ed. "That's why we'll just have to see for ourselves."

Winry sighed. She couldn't stand it when Ed didn't give straight answers. They got to the classroom as the doors were opened. Ed and Winry got seats in the middle of the room. They didn't want to be in the front seats. Just as Ed and Winry were about to take out their copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ , Moody came stumping in and told the class to put their books away. Ed and Winry put their books back into their bags as Moody went to his desk and sat down. Moody pulled out a register and started to do roll call. His magical eye would look at the person who responded.

"Right then," Moody said after the last student declared themselves present, "I've got a note from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark Creatures, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you are behind on curses," said Moody. "So, I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -."

"Why aren't you staying for longer than a year?" asked Ed. "You hate teachin' or something?"

Moody's magical eye spun to look at Ed.

"You're the new transfer student, aren't you?" asked Moody.

"You can say that," said Ed.

"I'm just doing a favor for Professor Dumbledore," said Moody. "I'll be back to my quiet retirement after this year."

"You mean boring?" asked Ed.

"Edward!" Winry scolded.

Ed grinned.

"Just quiet," said Moody. "Now, let's get to it. Curses come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that parchment away, Miss Rockbell, while I'm talking."

It seemed that Moody's eye could also see through wood, as well as the back of his head, for Winry had been sketching a new design for Ed.

"Are going to take it away if I don't?" Winry asked.

Moody looked at her.

"Is your grandmother Pinako Rockbell?" asked Moody.

"Do you know her?" Winry asked.

"A lot of people know her," said Moody. "She gave up the chance to be Head Healer for a life of wanting to help Muggles stay mobile even after they've lost their limbs by making metal prosthetics."

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Winry.

"Of course there isn't," said Moody. "You've just inherited her spark."

"And my mother's," said Winry.

Then Winry put her sketch and quill away.

"You can go on now with the lesson," said Winry.

Moody looked at her for a moment longer and then went on with what he was saying.

"So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" he asked.

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ed's and Winry's. Moody pointed at Ed.

"The Imperius Curse," said Ed.

"That one gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse," said Moody.

He got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Winry could feel Ed recoil next to her. Ed hated spiders. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, " _Imperio!_ "

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance. Everyone was laughing - everyone except for Ed, Winry, and Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Moody growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," Moody said quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…"

Ed gave an involuntary shudder.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act , and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Everyone jumped. Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one?" asked Moody. "Another illegal curse?"

Winry rose her hand and Moody looked at her. She put her hand down.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Winry.

Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea."

He pointed his wand at the spider.

" _Engorgio!_ " said Moody.

The spider swelled.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, " _Crucio!_ "

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but if given a voice it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently -

"STOP IT, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Ed yelled.

Everyone started. They looked to see Winry covering her face with her hands. She was crying. Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. Ed pat Winry's back in a soothing way while glaring at Moody.

" _Reducio_ ," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size.

He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," Moody said softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse… That one was very popular once too. Right… anyone know any others?"

No one said anything. Then…

" _Avada Kedavra,_ " Ed said.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and the worst. _Avada Kedavra_ … the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop of Cormac McLaggen. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Ed felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students, including Winry, stifled cries. Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," Moody said calmly. "Not pleasant."

"No shit," Ed muttered.

Moody ignored him.

"And there's no counter curse," said Moody. "There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and that person is Harry Potter."

' _I've got to talk to Harry about that,'_ thought Ed. _'But not now.'_

He looked at Winry. She was still upset. Ed frowned. He stood, flinging his book bag strap over his shoulder. He grabbed Winry's as well.

"Come on, Winry," said Ed. "We're leaving."

Winry looked at him as did everyone else.

"You're not going anywhere, sonny boy," said Moody.

"Oh, yeah? Just watch me," said Ed. "Come on, Winry."

"But, Ed, I - ." started Winry.

"No buts, Winry," said Ed. "We're going."

Winry didn't have a chance to say anything as Ed grabbed her wrist to try to get her to come with him. She grabbed her wrist back. Ed looked at her in shock.

"No, Ed!" said Winry. "We're not leaving this class!"

"But, Winry!" started Ed. "That psychopathic - !"

"He said it wasn't going to be nice, and we need to stay in class," said Winry. "I'll be fine, so sit down. Now."

Ed sighed angrily and sat back down, setting the bags down next to his feet. Moody went on talking.

" _Avada Kedavra_ 's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed," said Moody. "But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no counter curse, why am I showing you? _Because you've got to know._ You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The whole class jumped again.

"Now…those three curses - _Avada Kedavra_ , Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice _constant, never-ceasing vigilance._ Get out your quills…copy this down…"

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang - but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices. Ed couldn't take it; he grabbed his and Winry's bags, got hold of Winry's wrist again, and pulled Winry with him out of the hall. He didn't let go of her until they were out of Moody's range and out of the classroom range. Ed looked at Winry.

"Are you all right, Winry?" asked Ed.

"I'm fine," said Winry. "It's just…"

"I know," said Ed. "Do you want to skip Divination?"

"No, we have to go," said Winry. "I don't know why Professor Dumbledore is making us take it for though."

"He's just a crazy old geezer," said Ed.

"Ed…," said Winry.

"Let's go," said Ed. "We don't want to be late for the psychic lady."

Then he and Winry went to the Divination class. Ed and Winry barely made it to class in time. They got into the room that was above the trapdoor when the bell rang. A sweet perfume that spread from the fire met their nostrils as they emerged at the top of the stepladder. The curtains were all closed; the circular room was bathed in a dim reddish light cast by the many lamps, which were all draped with scarves and shawls. Ed rose a brow.

"Not too girly, is it?" asked Ed.

"Edward!" said Winry, trying not to grin at Ed's sarcasm. "Let's go find seats."

Ed and Winry walked through the mass of occupied chintz chairs and poufs that cluttered the room, and sat down at a small circular table.

"Good day," said the misty voice of Professor Trelawney right behind Ed, making him jump.

A very thin woman with enormous glasses that made her eyes appear too large for her face, Professor Trelawney was peering down at Ed with the tragic expression she reserved for Harry. The large amount of beads, chains, and bangles glittered upon her person in the firelight.

"You have had a tragic childhood, my dear," Trelawney said mournfully to Ed. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say to you that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas…most difficult…"

Her voice dropped almost to a whisper. She patted Ed on the shoulder and swept past Ed and Winry and seated herself in a large winged armchair before the fire, facing the class. Ed and Winry looked at each other. Winry could tell that Trelawney had spooked Ed even though he didn't want to show it.

"My dears, we need to consider the stars for just today for dear Edward's and Winry's sakes," said Trelawney. "The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance, as they have told me of Edward and Winry's arrival to my class. You all know that human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays which intermingle…"

But Ed's thoughts had drifted. He couldn't help but to think about what she had just told him. Had she found out who he was? Or was she just guessing? Hermione had told him and Winry that morning at breakfast that Trelawney was just a fraud, but…

" _Edward!_ " said Winry.

Ed came out of his thoughts.

"What?" asked Ed.

The whole class was staring at him.

"I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the mournful light of the moon," said Trelawney, a faint note of resentment in her voice at the fact that he had obviously not been hanging on her words.

"Born under what?" asked Ed.

"The moon, dear, the moon!" said Professor Trelawney, sounding definitely irritated that he wasn't riveted by this news. "I was saying that the moon was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth…Your light hair…your soft stature and face structure," ("SOFT?!" Ed exclaimed) "I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in the summer?"

"No, I was born in February!" said Ed, blushing in anger and embarrassment.

 **Author's Note:** I know that since I have posted this the first time, Ed's birthday month has changed. His birthday is still in winter, but I'm not entirely sure when. When I wrote this, sources were saying that it was in February. I am keeping his birthday in February.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER FMA NOR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter Eleven**

Ed stormed into the Great Hall and slammed his book bag down as he sat down at the Gryffindor table by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were startled by the ferocity Ed exhibited. Ed was dishing food on his plate by the time Winry caught up and sat opposite of Ed.

"What's the matter with you, mate?" Ron asked.

Ed sent a glare at Ron.

"Professor Trelawney thought he was born in the summer because she thought that Ed's stature and structure are…soft," said Winry.

Ed blushed in embarrassment as he started to eat.

"Blimey, mate," said Ron, starting to snigger.

"Ronald, it's not funny!" Hermione scolded.

"Don't worry, Ed," said Harry. "She called my 'stature' mean and thought I was born in midwinter."

"When were you born?" asked Winry.

"July," said Harry. "When is your birthday, Ed?"

"February third," said Ed. "Stupid old bitch."

Ron sniggered. He stopped when Hermione gave him a glare.

"Well, she had Ed and I plot what the planets and stars were when we were born," said Winry. "We'll be starting dreams next lesson."

"How much homework do you have now besides the moonstone essay?" asked Hermione.

"A foot-and-a-half long essay on giant wars from Professor Binns," Winry said, pausing for a moment from dishing some food onto her plate. "We have to get started on them tonight."

"Do you have any homework from Professor Moody?" asked Ron.

"Don't talk to me about that son of a bitch!" said Ed.

"What happened in his class?" asked Hermione.

"I don't want to talk about it!" said Ed. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll meet you in class, Winry."

Then he left.

"Is he always this temperamental?" Hermione asked.

"Sometimes," said Winry. "I don't know where he gets his temper from though."

"Oh!" said Hermione. "I've found something out about that insignia on the back of Ed's trench coat!"

Then she pulled a book out of her bag, flipped the book to the correct page, and then put it down on the table for Harry, Ron, and Winry to see. It had the picture of Ed's insignia and a description of it just below it.

"Flamel?" asked Winry.

"Yes, it's his insignia!" said Hermione. "I knew I saw it before and I wanted to see from where. It has to do with alchemy since Nicholas Flamel was an alchemist."

"I've never heard of him before," said Winry.

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Only accomplished alchemists know about him. But since alchemy is a dead art, hardly anyone would know about him. It also doesn't help that he died a year ago."

"That's so sad," said Winry. "How old was he?"

"Six hundred and sixty-seven," said Hermione.

"That's impossible!" said Winry.

"Well, not exactly," said Hermione. "He had the Philosopher's Stone, but it had to be destroyed."

"Why?" asked Winry.

"Because Voldemort wanted it for immortality," said Harry.

"Oh," said Winry.

Winry looked down at her plate of food. She wanted to tell Ed about the Stone, but she knew that she shouldn't because it would break Ed once saying that it was destroyed. Winry vowed to keep it a secret.

"What's wrong, Winry?" asked Hermione.

Winry snapped out of her thoughts and smiled.

"Nothing," said Winry. "Just... Don't tell Edward about the Philosopher's Stone, okay?"

"Why would we tell him?" asked Ron.

"Just promise not to tell!" Winry insisted. "You have to swear!"

"We won't tell, Winry," said Hermione.

"No, we won't," said Harry. "We swear."

Winry looked at Ron.

"I won't tell," said Ron. "I'd probably forget anyway."

"Thank you," said Winry.

After eating, Winry went to her and Ed's next class. She saw that Ed was waiting for her at the doorway. Winry looked at him with a sad look.

"What's wrong, Winry?" asked Ed.

"Nothing," said Winry. "Are you all right?"

"Eh," said Ed, shrugging.

"What were you doing the whole lunch period?" asked Winry.

"Writing to Al and Colonel Stupid," said Ed.

"Edward," said Winry. "Let's get to class."

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Moody's class just before dinner. And true to his word, Ron forgot about the Philosopher's Stone. When they got to dinner after the class, they saw that Winry was alone at the Gryffindor table and sat down next to her.

"Where's Edward?" asked Hermione.

"He's in the common room, working on the essays," said Winry. "He's skipping dinner so he could get them done."

"But he needs to eat!" said Hermione.

"Don't worry about him, he's done it before," said Winry.

"No wonder he's so short," said Ron. "He skips dinner so much."

"You better be glad that he isn't here to hear you say that," said Winry. "Or he would kick your ass."

"But he'd get detention or expelled!" said Hermione.

"He wouldn't care," said Winry. "What do you think about the Defense class?"

"I think it's absolutely terrible!" said Hermione. "Just…!"

Hermione didn't finish her sentence. She finished her dinner and then went to the library. Winry finished her dinner as well, but she conjured a Styrofoam container, put some food into it, closed it, and went back to the common room. When Winry got to the common room, she found Ed at the table by a window and went to the table. She put the container of food on the table. Ed stopped writing and looked up.

"You didn't have to, you know," said Ed.

"Yes, I did," said Winry. "You would be starving later, and you wouldn't be able to work anymore. That's what you get, Ed, when you save things for the last minute."

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the lectures," said Ed.

Ed pulled the container towards him. He opened it and started to eat his dinner. After eating dinner, Ed went back to his homework. Winry threw the container away. She got the sketch she was drawing on the day before and a quill and ink and sat down across from Ed. A few minutes later, they were joined by Ron and Harry.

"You don't mind if we work here, too, do you?" asked Harry.

"Go ahead," said Ed, waving a hand. "Don't care. Just don't say 'short' again."

"You heard that?" asked Ron.

"I hear a lot of things, Ron," said Ed.

Then Harry and Ron sat down at the table by Ed and Winry with their Divination stuff. As Harry and Ron worked on their Divination, Ed worked on his essays and Winry worked on the sketches. An hour later, Ed finished his essays. He stretched his arms out. Winry was still working on the sketches. Harry and Ron looked at Ed as he gathered his things to take up to his trunk.

"You're finished?" asked Ron.

"Yup," said Ed. "About time too."

Then Ed took his stuff up to his trunk. When he came back down, he got back into his seat and picked up one of the pieces of parchment with scribbled calculations and looked at it with a raised brow.

"What's this supposed to be?" asked Ed.

"For Divination," said Ron, running his fingers through his hair. "Professor Trelawney wants us to make predictions for this month."

"Predictions?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Why don't you make it all up?" Ed suggested. "I'm sure she won't be able to tell."

"Edward!" Winry scolded, looking up from her sketch.

"What?" asked Ed.

"That would be cheating!" said Winry.

"Not necessarily," said Ed. "Don't forget that we're going to be working on dream stuff next lesson. Are you going to put every dream down?"

"I'm not going to tell you," said Winry.

"Fine, then I won't tell you either," said Ed, then turning back to Ron and Harry. "Make it up. I would."

"All right then," said Ron.

He swiped the jumble of scrawled notes off of the table (Winry snatching up her parchment) and dipped his quill into some ink and started to write.

"Next Monday," Ron said as he scribbled, "I am likely to develop a cough, owing to the unlucky conjunction of Mars and Jupiter." He looked up at Harry. "You know her - just put in loads of misery, she'll lap it up."

"Right," said Harry, crumpling up his first attempt and lobbing it over the heads of a group of chattering first years into the fire.

As Harry and Ron worked on their predictions, Ed helped in suggesting things for them to predict as Winry scowled and got her stuff and went to another table to work on her sketches. The predictions grew steadily more tragic as another hour passed. The common room around them slowly emptied as people went up to bed. Crookshanks wandered over to them, leapt lightly into an empty chair, and stared inscrutably at Ed for encouraging Harry and Ron to do their homework incorrectly as Harry looked around the room to try to think of another misfortune.

Winry came to the table, clutching the sketches close to her. Ed looked at Winry.

"Yeah, Winry?" asked Ed, Ron and Harry looking at Winry as well.

"I'm going to bed now," said Winry. "I need to get up early tomorrow so I can send these off to Granny so she can know what I need."

"What are they anyway?" asked Ron.

"It doesn't concern you," said Winry, scratching behind Crookshanks' ear. "Ed, you should get to bed too."

"I'll go to bed in a minute," said Ed.

Just then, Hermione came in through the portrait hole with a sheaf of parchment in one hand and a box whose contents rattled as she walked in the other. Crookshanks jumped out of the chair and Winry went to Ed's side.

"Hello!" Hermione said. "I've just finished!"

"Finished what exactly?" Winry asked.

"You'll see," said Hermione.

"So have I!" Ron said triumphantly, throwing his quill down.

Hermione sat down, laid the things she was carrying in an empty armchair, and pulled Ron's predictions toward her.

"Not going to have a very good month, are you?" Hermione asked sardonically as Crookshanks curled up in her lap.

"Ah well, at least I'm forewarned," said Ron.

"Getting trampled by a rampaging hippogriff?!" asked Hermione. "Don't you think it's a bit obvious you've made these up?"

"How dare you!" Ron said in mock outrage. "We've been working like house-elves here!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"It was just an expression," said Winry. "Besides, Ed helped them."

Hermione looked at Ed.

"What?" asked Ed. "It's not like you like the subject anyway."

Hermione pursed her lips.

"What's in the box?" asked Harry, after putting his quill down and pointing at the box.

"Funny you should ask," Hermione said with a nasty look.

She took off the lid and showed them the contents. Inside were about fifty badges, all of different colors, but all bearing the same letters: S.P.E.W.

"Spew?" asked Ed, picking up a badge and looking at it. "You want people to have badges saying that they'll throw up?"

Harry and Ron laughed as Winry scowled.

"Not _spew_!" Hermione said impatiently, her face red. "It's S-P-E-W! It stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Never heard of it," said Ron.

"Of course not," Winry replied. "Hermione's just started it. She wants us to join. We'll be the first members."

"And you think, Hermione, that we want to walk around wearing badges saying 'spew', do you?" asked Ron.

"S-P-E-W!" Hermione said hotly, as Ed laughed at what Ron said. "I was going to put _Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status_ \- but it wouldn't fit. So that's the heading of our manifesto."

"How do you know that all of them are being abused?" asked Winry.

"Enslavement _is_ abuse!" Hermione snapped.

"Well, you can count me out of your liberation front thing," said Winry. "I'm going to bed. Edward, you better get to bed as well."

"Edward isn't a child," said Hermione. "He can do as he wants!"

"I know that," said Winry. "But I don't want him to have to join some ridiculous group."

"It's his decision!" Hermione argued.

"Oh, wow!" said Ed, looking at his wrist. "Look at the time! It's later than I thought! See you in the morning."

Then Ed left the common room and went to the fifth year boys' dormitory. Winry smiled and waved.

"Good night, everyone," said Winry.

Then she went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER FMA NOR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter Twelve**

 _A little boy of the age of five held something close to him as he tried to find his mother. The little boy had golden blond hair and eyes to match. His hair was short, but his bangs framed his little chubby face. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt with blue shorts and tan flip flops._

" _Mom!" called out the five year old. "Mom, come look!"_

 _He saw his mother and went to her. His mother, a woman with loving green eyes and chestnut brown hair, looked at him as she stopped picking tomatoes._

" _What is it, Edward?" asked the mother, Trisha Elric._

 _She stooped down to his eye level as the boy, Ed, held out the object. It was a figurine of a horse._

" _Hee! Hee!" laughed five year old Ed. "It's a present!"_

 _Trisha, while holding her apron in one hand to keep the tomatoes from falling out of it, took the horse figurine._

" _Oh, for_ me _?" Trisha asked. "Where did you get this?"_

" _I_ transmuted _it!" said Ed. "I put it together with_ alchemy _!"_

 _Trisha looked surprised._

" _Y-you_ did _?" Trisha asked_. _"I guess you_ do _take after your father!"_

 _Ed giggled happily as Trisha patted his head._

" _Thank you, Edward," said Trisha. "You really are special. Being able to create something so wonderful…but it's too bad…"_

 _Blood started coming down her face and onto her apron and dress and the tomatoes._

"… _You couldn't put me back together too," Trisha said._

 _The tomatoes and horse dropped as Ed looked in fear._

Ed bolted up in bed. He looked around his surroundings, being a bit disoriented. Then he realized that he was in his bed at Hogwarts. He hugged his auto-mail leg close.

"It hurts…," Ed whispered to himself. "Al… Mom…"

After sitting up in bed for a few moments, he got out of bed and got his Hogwarts clothes on along with his gloves and shoes. He didn't like the shoes he had to wear with his uniform, but he had to deal with it. Ed brushed his hair out and put it into its usual braid. He got his stuff together for his and Winry's first two classes of the day and went down to the common room where he saw Harry writing a letter to someone.

"And I thought I was the only one to get up at this time," said Ed.

Harry looked up at Ed.

"Who you writing to?" asked Ed.

"My godfather," said Harry.

"Huh," said Ed. "Do you live with him since your parents died?"

"No, I live with my aunt and uncle and their son," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"You really don't know about me or my godfather or my parents?" asked Harry.

"Sorry, but as Winry and I said earlier, we're from a very small village," said Ed. "But Moody said that you're the only survivor of the Killing Curse. Is that why you're famous?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Voldemort wanted to kill me for some reason, and he killed my dad and then killed my mum when she wouldn't let Voldemort kill me. He tried to kill me, but it back-fired because of mum's sacrifice. I was a year old."

"How do you know how it happened?" asked Ed. "You're not supposed to -."

"The dementors," said Harry.

"They're the things that make you relive the worst moments, right?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, they were guarding the school last year since my godfather broke out of the wizard prison Azkaban," said Harry.

"What was he doing in prison?" asked Ed.

"He was accused of being a supporter for Voldemort and was convicted of killing thirteen people," said Harry. "He was framed for the murder by his traitor of a friend, Peter Pettigrew. Peter cut off his finger and blew the street up and turned into a rat and escaped."

"Oh," said Ed.

"Who do you live with at holidays since you and your brother don't have any parents?" asked Harry.

"With Winry and her grandmother," said Ed. "Well, see you."

Ed went towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry. "Breakfast isn't for another half an hour."

"I've some exploring to do," said Ed. "If you see Winry, tell her that I'll meet her at breakfast."

He waved and went through the portrait hole. Harry looked at the portrait hole for a moment. He wondered what Ed's problem was. Harry looked out the window. Could it have been the rain? Harry then went back to his letter and looked at it.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I reckon I just imagined my scar hurting. I was half asleep_

 _When I wrote to you last time. There's no point coming back,_

 _Everything's fine here. Don't worry about me, my head feels_

 _Completely normal._

 _Harry._

Harry sighed. Should he write Sirius about the two new transfer students, Ed and Winry? He then re-inked his quill and wrote a P.S.

 _P.S. There are two new transfer students here. Their names are Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell. They're supposed to be from Gesundheit Theoretical Wizarding Institute in Germany, but Hermione hasn't heard of it before and Ed and Winry don't have accents. Have you heard of either of them or their parents or grandparents?_

Harry looked at it again and nodded in approval. He sealed it up and went to go mail it off. At breakfast, Winry was by herself. Ed was nowhere to be seen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down by her. Of course, Hermione wouldn't talk to Winry.

"Where's Ed?" asked Ron.

"He's in the library," said Winry.

"But he told me to tell you that -," started Harry.

"Yeah, I know," said Winry. "He saw me before you did."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Harry. "He seemed a bit down."

"It's this weather," said Winry. "He doesn't like the rain. And this is the longest he's been away from his brother…since his brother can't travel outside the country."

"Is that why he punched Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"He's always like that when he's called short," said Winry.

"It's _only_ been four days," said Hermione.

"Well, for _your_ information, Hermione, Edward and I have been in the U.K. for a month so we could get accustomed to the things here," said Winry. "And I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand since you don't know the half of what Ed and Al have gone through."

Before Hermione could say anything, the post came. Owl came to Winry since he couldn't find Ed.

"Here, let me take the envelope," said Winry.

Winry held her hands out, and Owl dropped the envelope into Winry's hands. Owl took a drink of Winry's juice and then left to the Owlery. Winry picked up her bag and left for the library.

"I wonder who put grumpy potion in her pumpkin juice," said Ron, watching Winry leave the Great Hall.

"Hmph!" said Hermione. "I don't really care! And are you going to stare at her backside until she leaves?"

Ron's ears turned red as he stopped looking at Winry. To prevent an argument from forming, Harry told them what he wrote to Sirius.

Winry went to the library and found Ed sleeping at one of the tables. She gently shook his shoulder to wake him up. Ed woke up and looked at Winry.

"Is it time for class yet?" asked Ed.

"No, you've got mail," said Winry.

"Oh," said Ed.

He cracked his neck and then got the envelope from Winry. He broke the seal and got out the first letter, which was from Mustang, and read it. He frowned.

"What is it, Ed?" asked Winry.

"Colonel Bastard being Colonel Bastard," said Ed, crumpling up the letter.

"Edward, just tell me!" said Winry.

Ed sighed.

"He said for me to try my damnedest to be a Triwizard Champion," said Ed. "Stupid jackass. He said for me to stay the Christmas holiday too. Fuhrer's orders."

"But you were going to see Al!" said Winry.

"I know, Winry!" said Ed. "But I can't disobey a direct order from the Fuhrer or I'll get -!"

"That's just not fair!" said Winry. "He's the one who made us come here!"

"I know that, Winry!" said Ed. "And the Fuhrer probably won't care if I drown if one of the tasks includes swimming since I can't swim with this arm and leg!"

"And that's another reason he had me come here," said Winry. "So I can make you an ultra-light model."

"Which would probably break under the water pressure," said Ed.

"Not necessarily," said Winry. "I'd just have to use the right combination."

"Great," said Ed. "I'm not goin' to try anyway. Bumblebore might just have a trick up his sleeve."

"For the last time, Ed, his name is Dumbledore," Winry corrected.

"I don't care," said Ed. "Besides, he said he likes the name, so the name will stay."

Winry sighed and rolled her eyes. Then Ed took out the second letter and read it. It was from Al.

 _Hi Big Brother,_

 _Colonel Mustang said that you couldn't come_

 _Home for Christmas. I wanted to see you, but I_

 _Guess it will be okay. I mean, you_ are _part of the_

 _Military and you have to do what they tell you_

 _To do. I'll be fine, Ed, don't worry about me,_

 _Okay? Anyway, do you really not want me to_

 _Go to Hogwarts? Yes, it's terrible what Mr._

 _Moody did to those spiders, but it was only_

 _To show what the curses were about, right?_

 _And you did say he was only going to stay that_

 _One year… I haven't told teacher about_

 _You going to Hogwarts, so you don't have to_

 _Worry. I've got to go, Brother, Colonel Mustang_

 _Wants to send the report off._

 _Love,_

 _Al._

Ed sighed as he put the letter back into the envelope and put the envelope into his bag. Ed put the report from Mustang into his bag as well.

"What is it, Edward?" asked Winry.

"Al's upset," said Ed.

"It's not your fault," said Winry.

"I know," said Ed. "But it still doesn't change the fact that…"

Ed sighed again as he rubbed his neck.

"Is your auto-mail bothering you?" asked Winry.

"Rain always does this," said Ed. "It's the change in the atmosphere or something or other. I'll be fine."

"Oh, Edward," said Winry.

Then Winry went to stand behind Ed and started to rub the area where the metal and flesh met at his right shoulder.

"Winry, we're in -," started Ed. "That feels nice."

"Of course," said Winry. "Since I'm here with you, I can help you more. So, please, if you need any help, tell me, okay?"

Ed didn't say anything. He was enjoying the massage to respond. A few moments later, the bell rang. Winry stopped rubbing. Ed was sorry that she did. They got their bags and went to go to class, which was Potions.

When they got to Potions, they were only a moment late.

"Ten points, each, from Gryffindor," said Snape. "Do not let it happen again."

"Ah, keep your robes on, Professor Snake," said Ed. "We were only a few seconds late."

"Professor _Snape_ , not Snake, Elric," said Snape. "Tardiness, no matter how long or…short," Ed's temple ticked, "is not accepted. Nor is your disrespect."

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful," said Ed. "I just think Professor Snake suits you."

"Detention, Elric, tonight," said Snape. "My office at five o'clock."

Ed snapped his fingers.

"Oh, darn, and when I wanted to listen to the radio for discounts on shampoo," said Ed, grinning. "Hey, maybe you can do that for me! I'm sure you'll be able to find great deals so your hair won't be greasy anymore."

The whole room, it seemed, held its breath as Snape looked dangerously at Ed.

"Detention, Elric, for one week," said Snape. "Now, not another word out of your mouth, Elric, or it will be two weeks."

Ed shrugged. Snape turned to go back to his desk so that he could collect the homework when Ed did it again.

"Greasy haired bastard," said Ed.

Snape whirled around and glared at Ed as Winry put a hand over her face.

"Two weeks detention," said Snape.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FMA!

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"Ed, why do you always have to do that?" Winry asked as she and Ed went to their next class.

"Do what?" asked Ed.

"Don't play innocent, Edward," said Winry. "You know exactly what I mean. Why did you have to piss Professor Snape off?"

"I don't like him," said Ed. "Besides, someone needs to teach 'im whose boss."

"Edward," Winry sighed.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Nothing," said Winry. "Just try to calm down, okay?"

"I'm not angry," said Ed.

"Ed, I - ," started Winry.

Ed didn't give her a chance to complete her sentence as he had went ahead and gone to their next class. A week later, Moody announced that he was going to be putting the Imperius Curse on the class to each person on turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.

"WHAT?!" asked Ed.

"I said in the first class that I was going to, so it shouldn't come as a surprise, Mr. Elric," said Moody.

"But it's illegal!" Winry protested, as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. "To use it against another human is -!"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swiveling onto Winry and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way - when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely - fine by me. You and your boyfriend are excused. Off you go."

Ed and Winry blushed as Moody pointed one gnarled finger toward the door.

"We didn't say we wanted to leave!" said Ed. "And she's not my girlfriend!"

"Then I guess it wasn't you both who I saw the other day in the library studying each other's throats," Moody remarked.

"Sick bastard," Ed muttered, as several people sniggered.

Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and put the Imperius Curse upon them. Ed watched as, one by one, his classmates did the most extraordinary things under its influence. Cormac McLaggen did back flips and Katie Bell (who was part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team) did gymnastics. Neither of them could shake off the curse, and they only recovered after the curse was lifted; the same applied to the others. Winry, though, was able to throw it off.

"Impressive!" Moody boomed.

"Of course, I'm not one to be controlled!" Winry boasted.

"Good girl!" said Moody.

Then Moody looked at Ed.

"Elric," Moody growled, "you're next."

Ed moved forward into the middle of the classroom, into the space that Moody had cleared of desks. Moody raised his wand, pointed it at Ed, and said, " _Imperio!_ "

It was the most wonderful feeling. Ed felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching him.

And then he heard Mad-Eye Moody's voice, echoing in some distant chamber of his empty brain: _Take off your gloves…take off your gloves…_

Ed moved his left hand to start taking off his right glove first.

 _Take off your gloves…_

No, don't do it. Another voice had awoken in the back of his brain.

Don't do it, the voice said.

 _Take off your gloves…_

Don't do it, you dumb-ass! The other voice said more firmly. Don't do it! Remember!

Then Ed snapped out of the daze. He looked down at his hands and saw that he had almost taken his right glove off.

"Well done!" said Moody. "Well done!"

Ed glared at Moody.

"I should kick your ass for that!" Ed snapped.

"But you fought it off!" said Moody. "That's what matters!"

"Psychotic asshole," Ed scowled, an hour later as he and Winry went to their next class.

"Yes, but at least we know that neither of us can be controlled," said Winry.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed muttered.

During the following weeks, Ed and Winry had piles and piles of homework to do on top of the other things they had to do. Winry had to make the new auto-mail for Ed with the supplies that Pinako had sent to her, and Ed had to send reports to Mustang and Fuhrer Bradley. Ed was writing to Al as well, but Al wasn't responding as much as Ed liked him to. That made Ed upset, but he knew that Al was just upset about not being able to see him at Christmas. Every time Ed had passed one of the suits of armor, he thought about Al and how much he missed him.

Ed and Winry had even forgotten about the Triwizard Tournament, so they were completely shocked that when they had seen the posted sign one day in the entrance hall.

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND

DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK

ON FRIDAY THE THIRTIETH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS

WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY.

STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS

TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT

OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE

THE WELCOMING FEAST.

"That's only a week away," said Winry.

"I've completely forgotten," said Ed.

"How could you forget?" asked a voice behind them.

Ed and Winry turned to see that it was Ron who had spoken. He was with Harry and Hermione.

"We've been so busy with out homework, that's why," Winry exp;ained.

"Homework isn't all of what you've been doing," said Ron. "You've been going to the Infirmary a lot."

"Which is none of your business," said Winry. "Ed, come on, we need to do our homework."

"But we've already finished our homework!" Ed complained.

"Just come on!" Winry insisted.

Then she dragged Ed off.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "But they are acting very strange."

"Haven't they always?" asked Ron.

"Maybe they just miss Germany," said Harry.

"Maybe," said Hermione. "We'll know once you get a reply."

During the following week, the Triwizard Tournament was the only thing that the inhabitants of Hogwarts talked about. When Ed had wrote Mustang about what he and Winry had read, Mustang had written Ed that he should try to be a champion. It aggravated Ed to no end. The castle was undergoing an extra-thorough cleaning. Several grimy portraits had been scrubbed, much to the displeasure of their subjects, who sat huddled in their frames muttering darkly and wincing as they felt their raw pink faces.

The suits of armors were suddenly gleaming and moving without squeaking (Ed tried his best to avoid them), and Argus Filch, the caretaker, was behaving so ferociously to any students who forgot to wipe their shoes that he terrified a pair of first-year girls into hysterics. Other members of the staff seemed oddly tense too.

"Elric, kindly do _not_ insult Professor Snape or any other teacher in front of anyone from Durmstrang!" said McGonagall.

"So, does that mean I can do it in front of the Beauxbatons people?" asked Ed, grinning.

"No!" McGonagall scolded.

"Oh, darn," Ed remarked.

On the morning of October the thirtieth, Winry had come into the common room as Ed was about to go down to breakfast with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Winry, are you going to come to breakfast?" asked Ed.

"No, and neither are you," said Winry.

"Why not?" asked Ed.

"Because I finally got it finished," said Winry.

"Finally got what finished?" asked Ron.

"NEVER YOU MIND!" Winry snapped. "COME ON, EDWARD!"

Ed winced. He had no choice but to follow the irate, sleep-deprived Winry.

"She sure is in a right mood," said Ron. "Wonder what's wrong."

"Well, she hasn't had any sleep for a day or two," said Hermione. "She must have been working on something in between classes and homework."

"She certainly is scary though," Ron observed.

Ed and Winry went to the Infirmary where there was a chair waiting for Ed to sit in. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for Ed and Winry as well. Madam Pomfrey locked the Infirmary doors as Winry made Ed get undressed to his undershirt and boxers.

"So, you finally got the light model made up?" asked Ed, as he sat in the chair.

"Yeah, it took me so long because of what we have to do here," Winry explained. "This model is ninety-five percent lighter than what you're wearing right now, so it should be able to make you faster and won't weigh you down. It should also allow you to swim a little bit, but the thing is, Edward, that it's fragile too. So, you've got to be careful."

"I'm always careful, Winry," said Ed.

"Sure you are," said Winry. "Madam Pomfrey, do you have a bed ready for after Ed gets his auto-mail connected?"

"Yes, Miss Rockbell, I do," said Madam Pomfrey. "Will he be in much pain?"

"Only a little bit," said Winry. "But it's customary, and that's why he has to sleep so he can get his strength back up. He'll only need to sleep for half the day, then he can go about his normal routine. All right, now to get everything ready…"

A few minutes later, Ed was bracing himself for the connection of the nerves.

"It's a good thing I can do magic," said Winry. "It'll make the connection of the nerves easier. Okay, Ed, on the count of three, I'll have the nerves connected. One… two… three! _Connect!_ "

Winry waved her wand and the nerves for Ed's right arm and left leg connected getting a grunt of pain from Ed. Madam Pomfrey helped Winry move Ed to the bed where he instantly fell asleep.

Ed didn't wake up until noon as Winry said he would. He sat up in bed and looked down at his auto-mail hand. He flexed it.

"How do you like it?" asked Winry.

Ed looked up and at Winry who was sitting by Ed's legs and smiling at him. She had taken a nap while Ed was asleep.

"It's okay," said Ed. "It'll do."

"It better," said Winry. "I worked my ass off on it. Do you know how hard it is to work on that material to get it just right?"

"Sorry, Winry," said Ed. "I guess I was just hopin' that…"

"That Al would be here," said Winry.

"Yeah," said Ed. "You know, it's been about almost three months since I've seen Al. And it's been about a month since he's really…"

"He'll be okay, Ed," said Winry.

"It's not fair, Winry," said Ed. "The Fuhrer is the one who made us come here. And for what?"

"He just wants you to learn magic so -," started Winry.

"Yeah, so he could move me up the ranks and make me a human weapon," Ed interrupted. "He wants to control me and put me on a shorter leash. If I hadn't have been so stupid, then none of this would have happened."

"Ed, stop it," said Winry. "Everything will turn out just fine. You'll see. Let's go get some lunch, okay?"

"Okay," said Ed.

He got out of bed and flexed his arm and leg.

"Wow, these _are_ light," said Ed.

"I told you they were, goof!" said Winry, slapping Ed on the back and making him fall flat on his face. "Oh, sorry, Ed! I forgot that you wouldn't be used to such a light model."

Ed growled as he got up. He got his clothes, gloves, and boots on and went down to the Great Hall.

"Ed, wait!" said Winry.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FMA!

 **Chapter Fourteen**

When Ed and Winry reached the Great Hall for lunch, they were surprised to see it decorated formally. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

Ed and Winry went to the Gryffindor table and sat down by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Is everything all right now?" asked Hermione.

"Of course it is," said Ed, piling food onto his golden plate. "But there was never anything wrong in the first place."

"Then why did you go to the Infirmary this morning?" asked Ron.

"Well, Edward gets sick easily, so he had to have a potion," Winry lied. "It makes him very tired, and he had to sleep for a bit."

"So, Harry, get a response back yet?" asked Ed.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You know, from your godfather?" said Ed.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry. Winry looked at him as well.

"You have a godfather?" asked Winry.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Well, did you get a response yet?" asked Ed. "It has been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"He's fine," said Harry.

"That's good," said Ed.

After lunch, they went to their respective classes. Outside their class, Hermione and Ron turned to Harry.

"Why did you tell him about Sirius for?" Hermione asked.

"He might tell Professor Snape or McGonagall!" said Ron.

"No, he won't," said Harry. "Besides, I don't know if you remember or not, but Ed got two weeks detention for smart mouthing Snape."

"How could I forget?" asked Ron. "But -."

"I trust him, Ron," Harry interrupted. "Besides, he seemed really down that day when I told him about Sirius."

"Are you going to tell him about Sirius's reply?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry.

Harry thought back to the reply he had received earlier that day at breakfast:

 _Nice try, Harry,_

 _I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep_

 _Me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use_

 _Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just_

 _Watch out for yourself. Don't forget what I said about your scar._

 _Sirius_

 _P.S. About the two new 'transfer' students, there_ is _no such place as_

 _Gesundheit Theoretical Wizarding Institute. I don't know what_

 _Dumbledore is trying to pull, but if he trusts them, then they're okay._

 _I_ have _heard of Rockbell. Pinako Rockbell gave up a chance to be the_

 _Head Healer of St. Mungo's so she and her husband could help Muggles_

 _Stay mobile. Winry must be her granddaughter. And with Elric…I have_

 _Not heard of an Elric before, but if you gave me a description of him, I_

 _Could probably get an answer. You should ask Nearly Headless Nick,_

 _Though, since he's been there for a long time._

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione as he came out of his thoughts.

"Do you think we should tell them that we know that there isn't such a place as Gesundheit?" asked Ron.

"I don't think so," said Hermione. "If Dumbledore told such a lie, then he must be protecting them."

"From what though?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "But I think we must leave the subject alone for right now. We need to get to class anyway."

When the bell rang early for classes for that day to end early, Ed and Winry hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall. The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already there.

"Elric, where is your hat?" asked McGonagall.

"I don't like it," said Ed. "I don't look good in it."

"I don't care if you like it or not!" said McGonagall. "You have to wear it! It's -."

"I'm a nonconformist," said Ed. "So, I don't -."

"I don't care!" said McGonagall. "Get your hat!"

Ed scowled.

"Fine," said Ed.

He summoned his hat from the Gryffindor tower and it came a moment later. Ed got it and put it on.

"Happy now?" asked Ed.

McGonagall didn't say anything as she pursed her lips together. She didn't know how long she'd be able to put up with Ed.

"Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front…no pushing…"

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. Ed checked his pocket watch.

"Almost six," said Ed.

"Where did you get that pocket watch?" asked Ron, really noticing Ed's pocket watch for the first time.

"It looks like pure silver!" said Hermione.

"That's because it is," said Ed, putting his watch back into his right pocket.

"But how could you afford it?" asked Hermione.

"Inheritance," Ed lied. "It was left to me."

"How do you reckon they're coming?" asked Ron, looking down the drive that led to the front gates. "The train?"

"No, that would be impractical," said Winry. "And it would be too cold by brooms."

"Maybe by Portkey!" said Ron. "Or they could Apparate - maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from."

"You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts!" Winry snapped.

Hermione looked at Winry in shock. How did she know that? Winry looked at Hermione.

"I read _Hogwarts: A History_ ," said Winry. "I wanted to learn more about Hogwarts."

After looking around the darkening grounds for a while, Dumbledore finally spoke up from the back row where he stood with the other teachers.

"Aha!" said Dumbledore. "Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" many students asked eagerly, all looking in different directions.

" _There!_ " yelled a six year, pointing over the forest.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick - or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks - was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid…it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey.

Dennis's guess was closer… As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant. Ed's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he saw them. The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled even lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

"What the hell do they eat?!" asked Ed. "Fertilizer?!"

Some of the people snickered at Ed's remark. A few minutes later, a woman taller and bigger than Hagrid came out of the carriage. Ed's eyes went even wider. When the woman came into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed in black silk and wore an opal necklace and opal rings.

Dumbledore clapped and the students followed his lead.

' _Holy shit!'_ Ed thought. _'I hope the rest of the people aren't giants!'_

A few moments later, the woman's pupils (who were normal-sized) came out of the carriage and they all went into the castle to go to the Great Hall. Then, a ship came out of the black lake a few minutes later. A plank was lowered onto the bank after the anchor was lowered into the shallow water. People disembarked the ship. The silhouettes passed the lights in the ship's porthole. All of them seemed to be built like Crabbe and Goyle… but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, the bulk of their bodies was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff had a fruity voice and was thin like Dumbledore, but he had a weak chin that wasn't covered very well with his goatee and his white hair was short. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," Karkaroff said, looking at the castle and smiling; his teeth yellow and smile cold. ("Not very fond of dental hygiene, don't you think, Winry?" Ed asked Winry, earning him a jab in the ribs). "How good it is to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Ed could see that he had a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows.

"Harry!" said Ron. "It's _Krum!_ "

"Who?" Ed asked.

Ron gaped at Ed.

"You don't know who Viktor Krum is?" asked Ron.

"No, not really," said Ed.

"Viktor Krum is only one of the best Seekers in the world!" said Ron.

"What the hell is a Seeker?" asked Ed.

Ron gaped at Ed again. He couldn't believe that Ed didn't know anything about Quidditch! As they all went back to the entrance hall and into the Great Hall, Winry scowled as she heard all of the people going crazy over a stupid Kwid-itch player. As she, Ed, Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, Ron was upset that Krum decided to sit with the Slytherins.

"Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him, Malfoy," Ron said scathingly. "I bet Krum can see right through him, though…bet he gets people fawning over him all the time… Where d'you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory, Harry. I wouldn't mind giving him my bed, I could kip on a camp bed."

"Maybe if you ask nice enough, he'll marry you," Ed remarked, shaking with laughter at his own joke.

A few of the people at the table, including Fred and George and Lee, laughed as well while Ron's ears turned red from embarrassment. Winry rolled her eyes. Then she looked around. She saw that the Durmstrang students were pulling off their heavy furs and looking up at the starry black ceiling with interest. A couple of them were picking up the golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.

At the staff table, Filch was adding chairs. Instead of only adding two, one on each side of Dumbledore, he added four.

"But there are only two extra people," Harry said. "Why's Filch putting out four chairs, who else is coming?"

"Maybe the people who have helped in arranging it," said Winry. "It's only logical."

"That sounds right," said Hermione.

When everyone was in the Hall and settled (including Madam Maxime and Karkaroff), Dumbledore stood and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered, bristling at her.

"You don't have to be so rude!" Winry snapped at Hermione. "She's probably just homesick!"

Hermione glared at Winry.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," Dumbledore said. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

Dumbledore sat down and started to talk to Karkaroff.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FMA!

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Dumbledore sat down and started to talk to Karkaroff. The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops since there was a greater variety of food that included some that were definitely foreign.

"What the hell is this?" asked Ed, as he examined a dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Bouillabaisse," said Hermione.

"Bouilla - what?" asked Ed.

"It _French_ ," said Hermione. "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it," Ron said as he helped himself to black pudding.

Ed gave it a disgusted look and decided against getting the whatever it was called. He then went the safe route and got himself some steak and potatoes. The Great Hall seemed somehow much more crowded than usual, even though there were only less than twenty additional students. It was probably because of the additional students' different colored robes. When the Durmstrang students took their furs off, it was to see that they had robes of deep blood red. Hagrid came sidling in twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He slid into his seat at the end of the staff table and waved at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ed, and Winry with a very heavily bandaged hand.

"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Harry called.

"Thrivin'!" Hagrid called back happily.

"Have they been feastin' on your hand?" Ed asked, grinning.

He liked Hagrid, even though he was huge, because he reminded Ed of Major Armstrong without the hysterics. Hagrid laughed at Ed's joke as did Harry and Ron. Hermione and Winry rolled their eyes.

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. She had finally removed her muffler. A long sheer of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very, white, even teeth. Ron went purple. He stared up at her, and opened his mouth to reply, but he only gurgled. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you can have it," said Ed, pushing the dish towards her.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?" asked the girl.

"Yeah," Ron said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."

Ed rolled his eyes again after the girl took the dish back to the Ravenclaw table. Harry laughed at Ron's reaction.

"She's a _veela_!" Ron said hoarsely.

"Of course she isn't!" Hermione said tartly. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked, Hermione," Winry said nastily.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Hermione.

Winry nodded in the direction of the girl as she crossed the Hall.

"A lot of the other boys are looking at her as though they've never seen a girl before," said Winry.

"Yeah, she's not a normal girl!" said Ron, leaning so he could be able to keep a good look at the girl. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

"They make them okay at Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Girls aren't toys!" said Winry. "Right, Ed?"

"Look who's just arrived!" said Ed, not wanting to be caught in the middle.

Harry and Ron looked at the head table as well as Winry. The two remaining seats had been filled. A man with what appeared to have a beer gut sat on Karkaroff's other side and a stiff person was sitting on Maxime's other side.

"What are _they_ doing here?" asked Harry in surprise.

"They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" asked Hermione. "They might just want to see it start."

"They'll probably be the judges too," said Ed. "If they organized it, they would want to take part of it."

"I guess that makes sense," said Hermione.

"Of course it makes sense!" said Winry.

Hermione glared at Winry again. She liked Winry, yeah, but she didn't like her attitude. And she also didn't like how Winry didn't think that house-elves needed to be freed and have wages.

When the plates cleared, desserts came up. There were also some strange looking desserts that Ed didn't want to try. Ron moved a dessert to his right so the girl could get it, but she didn't come. Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant tension built up in the room. Everyone was getting excited.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces in the room. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket -"

"What the hell?" asked Ed.

"- just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year," Dumbledore continued. "But first, let me introduce, for those who don't know them -," he looked at Ed and Winry for a moment, "Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was only a polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a louder applause for Bagman, and Ed and Winry couldn't understand why.

"Who's this Bag guy?" asked Ed.

"Bagman," Winry corrected.

"Whatever," said Ed. "Who is he?"

"He used to be a Beater for a Quidditch team," said Harry, noticing Ron's astonished look towards Ed. "A beater helps keep these two flying balls from hurting their team."

"Oh," said Ed.

"They don't have Quidditch at Gesundheit?" Hermione asked nastily.

"No," said Ed. "It's one of those fancy-pants schools that no one's heard of."

"I see," said Hermione.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, " and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

Everyone's attention sharpened at the mention of "champions." Dumbledore asked Filch to bring the casket. Filch approached Dumbledore while carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. Ed couldn't keep his eyes off the chest.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," Dumbledore said as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

The Hall was filled with a silence so quiet that it seemed that no one was breathing. Ed grinned. He liked challenges.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the chest three times. The lid opened very slowly, and Dumbledore reached inside and pulled out a large wooden-like goblet and placed it onto the casket after closing the said casket. The goblet had dancing blue-white flames at the rim of it.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward…"

Dumbledore went on about when the choosing would begin and where the goblet would be (in the entrance hall) and about how he would make sure that no underage wizard would try to submit themselves (an age line) and about how the aspiring champions shouldn't enter lightly. Then Dumbledore excused them to go to bed. As Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about the Age Line, Ed kept staring at the casket. He didn't respond until Winry shook his shoulder a bit violently.

"What?" asked Ed, looking at Winry.

"What's so interesting about that casket?" asked Winry.

"It's there, Winry," said Ed, looking back at the casket with a greedy look on his face. "I see it."

"See what?" asked Winry.

"The Philosopher's Stone," said Ed. "I need to get closer to see if I'm right."

Winry gasped. As Ed and Winry argued, they didn't notice Dumbledore looking at them. Dumbledore had seen the look on Ed's face when he looked at the casket. He started to remember his conversation with Fuhrer President Bradley.

" _Edward really needs a break from the military," Bradley said, as he set down his teacup. "And that is why I am accepting your proposal of sending him to your school."_

" _You do know that he'll have four years to catch up on when he comes," said Dumbledore._

" _Yes, I know, but I'm not worried," said Bradley. "I have faith that he'll catch up very quickly. He's a very smart boy. How else would he and his brother survive their human transmutation? I know Colonel Mustang told me and the others that it was from the Eastern Rebellion to protect the boys, and I applaud his decision. But I'm not about to arrest children. Besides, Edward is a great asset to this military. I couldn't just let anyone else snatch him up."_

" _Understandable," said Dumbledore. "I won't be taking him from anything important, will I?"_

" _No," said Bradley. "I just want him to relax and take a break from searching for the Philosopher's Stone. I know that it's a fruitless search, but if it keeps him motivated… I must warn you though, he doesn't listen to orders very well. He's a headstrong boy and a nonconformist, so you have your work cut out for you. Good luck, Professor."_

Dumbledore was brought out of his thoughts by McGonagall touching his arm. He looked at her.

"Are you all right, Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm all right, Minerva," said Dumbledore. "I'm just thinking about what pair of socks I should wear tomorrow."

McGonagall pursed her lips.

Instead of waiting for Karkaroff and his students to move out of his way, Ed pushed through them. He didn't care if he made them angry or not, Ed just wanted to get his rest so he could wake up early the next morning to take a look at the casket.

"Mind your manners, boy!" said Karkaroff.

"I should say the same thing to you, yellow teeth," said Ed. "Did your mom teach you that it was polite to stare at people's foreheads?"

"He has a point, Karkaroff," Moody growled.

"You!" Karkaroff said.

"Me," Moody said grimly. "And unless you've got something to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway. That's why Elric pushed you. Go on, Elric."

"All right," said Ed, waving as he left. "You might want to brush your teeth tonight, Cake-rot."

Before Karkaroff could yell anything, he was pushed aside again by Winry as she went after Ed.

"Ed, wait up!" Winry called out.

Ed stopped for a moment and let Winry catch up to him. Together, they went back to the common room. The next morning, which was a Saturday, Ed woke up before anybody else in his dormitory. So early, in fact, that it was still dark out. He got his usual black outfit on, his gloves, his boots, and his trademark red trench coat after braiding his hair. He also clipped on his State issued pocket watch. He went down into the common room where Winry was. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved purple top, and a pair of tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs hanging down. She was standing in front of the portrait hole tunnel with her arms crossed.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Winry.

"You know where I'm going, Winry," said Ed. "I'm going to take a look at that casket."

"Ed, I wasn't going to tell you this, but -," started Winry.

"I know that Professor Dumbledore and that Nicholas Flamel guy supposedly destroyed the Philosopher's Stone because of that Voldemort guy wanted it," said Ed. "But, Winry, the Philosopher's Stone is supposed to be a pure substance! It can't be easily destroyed. Maybe that one that they destroyed was something like a prototype or just a part of it."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Winry.

"I'm not," said Ed. "I've just got to see!"

Winry sighed.

"All right, but I'm coming with you," said Winry.

"You don't have to," said Ed.

"I want to," said Winry.

Then they went through the portrait hole and went down to the Great Hall, taking extra care to not be caught by any teachers or Filch. It took them twenty minutes to get there. Ed and Winry looked around and snuck into the Great Hall. They went to the front table and looked at the casket. Ed looked at the spot where he thought he saw the Philosopher's Stone.

"Well?" asked Winry. "Is it the Philosopher's Stone?"

Ed sighed as he looked at the blood-red stone.

"No, it's just a blood red ruby," said Ed.

"How can you tell?" asked Winry.

"There aren't any alchemical traces on it," said Ed, standing up.

"I'm sorry, Ed," said Winry.

"Ah, that's all right," said Ed. "Just another bump in the road that I have to drive over. I can't give up when Al is counting on me."

"That's the spirit, Ed!" said Winry. "Hey, Ed, the sun is rising!"

Ed looked up at the ceiling to see that the sun, indeed, was starting to rise. After the sun rose, food started to come onto the tables and the teachers started coming in along with some students.

"I don't wanna stick around," said Ed. "Let's get some toast and visit Hagrid."

"Okay," said Winry.

Then they got some toast and left the Great Hall and then the castle, not knowing that someone was watching them.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FMA!

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Ed and Winry had just finished eating their toast when they reached Hagrid's hut. Ed knocked on the door. Hagrid flung open the door a moment later. Ed and Winry didn't know what to say when they saw Hagrid. He was dressed in his best (and very horrible) hairy brown suit, plus a checked yellow-and-orange tie. This wasn't the worse of it, though; he had evidently tried to tame his hair, using large quantities of what appeared to be axle grease. It was now slicked down into two bunches - perhaps he had tried to put it up into a ponytail, but found that he had too much hair. The look didn't suit him.

"You goin' on a date or something?" asked Ed. "Or did you dress up just to dress up?"

"It's none of yer business," said Hagrid. "I just thought that you two were - never mind, come on in."

"You sure you don't want us to leave?" asked Winry.

"Of course I'm sure," Hagrid insisted. "Come on in now!"

Then Ed and Winry went into the cabin as Hagrid shut the door behind them. Ed and Winry sat at the table while Hagrid put on some tea. Hagrid's cabin comprised a single room. In one corner, there was a giant bed with a patchwork quilt. A similarly enormous wooden table and chairs stood in front of the fire beneath the quantity of cured hams and dead birds hanging from the ceiling.

"So, where are the man-eating monsters?" Ed asked, grinning.

"Out by the pumpkin patch," Hagrid said happily. "They're getting massive, must be nearly three foot long now. On'y trouble is, they've started killin' each other."

"So, they've turned cannibal?" asked Ed.

"Edward!" said Winry.

"That's all right, Winry," said Hagrid sadly. "It's okay, though, I've got 'em in separate boxes now. Still got about twenty."

"At least all hope isn't lost," Ed said, grinning. "So, what's in store for the champions?"

"I'm not supposed ter tell, Ed," said Hagrid, grinning as he gave Ed and Winry their teas.

"Come on, we won't tell," said Ed.

"Yer just like 'Arry's dad, yeh are," said Hagrid. "A right troublemaker. He always picked on Professor Snape too."

"Yeah, well, someone has to," said Ed.

Winry rolled her eyes. Hagrid looked at Winry.

"I see that you aren't getting along with Hermione," said Hagrid, sitting down at the table with his own tea. "She's a nice girl."

"I know, but she can be so annoying too!" said Winry. "She's always complaining about house-elf rights and trying to get people to join her group."

"What group is that?" asked Hagrid.

"Spew," said Ed. "The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"I just think she's taking it too far," said Winry. "She doesn't even listen when people tell her that the house-elves are happy taking care of humans! I told her that she should only focus on the house-elves that are getting abused, not the happy ones."

"What did she say to that?" asked Hagrid.

"She said that enslavement is abuse," said Winry. "They aren't enslaved; they just don't want to get paid."

"Yeah, well, that's Hermione for yeh," said Hagrid.

"Well, if she asks me, no demands, for me and Ed to join her stupid group, I don't know what I'll do!" said Winry.

"Yeh remind me of your grandmother," said Hagrid. "The only thing you can do is to get along with her and set aside your differences."

"Easy for you to say," Winry replied.

"Have you heard from your brother yet, Ed?" asked Hagrid.

Ed sighed. He was about to say something when there was a tapping at the window. They all looked to see that it was Owl. Hagrid got up and let Owl in. Owl went to Ed and sat in front of him. Ed got the envelope from Owl, and Owl took a drink of Ed's tea and left back out the window to go to the Owlery.

"Stupid bird," Ed muttered.

He opened the envelope and took out the first letter. It was only a short one from Mustang. It said:

 _FullMetal,_

 _Enter the tournament._

 _Colonel Mustang._

Ed scowled and crumpled up the letter and threw it towards the fire. It missed by a couple of inches, but no one noticed.

"Stupid son of a…" Ed started.

Then he took out the second letter and saw to his relief that it was from Al.

 _Dear Brother,_

 _I'm sorry for not sending regular letters like I should_

 _Have been. I guess I was just upset that you won't be_

 _Able to come back home for Christmas. Lieutenant_

 _Hawkeye said that I shouldn't be ignoring you just_

 _Because of that. She's right, and I'm sorry. Colonel_

 _Mustang said, though, that you might be able to come_

 _The day after Christmas. I hope you can, Brother!_

 _I want to give my present to you in person! Do you_

 _Realize that we haven't really celebrated Christmas_

 _Ever since you've become a State Alchemist? You know,_

 _Because Granny had us celebrate it after what happened._

 _Don't get into much trouble, Brother!_

 _Love,_

 _Al._

Ed grinned. He was happy that Al was writing again.

"I guess that answers my question," said Hagrid.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Winry stood up and pulled Ed to his feet.

"Thank you for the tea, Hagrid," said Winry. "We'll see you at the castle at dinner."

"All right, just don't get inter trouble," said Hagrid.

"We'll try," Ed said, grinning as he put the letter back into the envelope and into his pocket with his pocket watch.

Then Ed and Winry left through the back of the house and went back up to the castle without being seen by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into Hagrid's hut after Hagrid flung the door open.

"'Bout time!" said Hagrid. "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"

"We've been really busy, Hag - ," started Hermione, not being able to finish out of shock of what Hagrid was wearing. "Erm - where are the skrewts?"

He told them what he had told Ed and Winry. They saw the two mugs on the table.

"Who else was here?" asked Hermione.

"Ed an' Winry," said Hagrid. "They visited now and then, but they couldn't a lot since them bein' fifth years. It would be good if you tried to get along with Winry."

"I try, but she's so -" started Hermione.

"She's like you," Hagrid interrupted. "But she pushes back. You shouldn't be pushing her to do things she doesn't want to do, like joinin' your group."

"She told you about that?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, and I'm not joinin' because it would be doin' them a disservice takin' their work away from 'em," said Hagrid.

"But Harry set Dobby free, and he was over the moon about it!" said Hermione. " _And_ we heard that he's asking for wages now!"

"Yeah, well, yeh get weirdoes in every breed," said Hagrid. "I'm not sayin' there isn't the odd elf who'd take freedom, but yeh'll never persuade most of 'em ter do it - no, nothing doin', Hermione."

Hermione was rather cross about that and stuffed her box of badges into her cloak pocket. While they had their tea, they talked about the Triwizard Tournament and then about Ed and Winry again.

"I would be able to get along with Winry if she wasn't so…," started Hermione.

"Like you?" asked Ron.

"Sorry, Hermione," said Harry, "but that's true."

"Hermione, as I've said before, yeh've got to give 'er a break," said Hagrid. "Especially since they're thousands of miles away from…I shouldn't have said that."

"Thousands?" asked Hermione. "But Germany is only an hour away from here. They really aren't from Germany, are they?"

"Never you mind," said Hagrid. "I should not have told yeh that, and I ain't sayin' anything else."

"Where are they from, really?" asked Harry.

"I can't tell yeh, Harry," said Hagrid. "It's top secret, it is. Especially for Edward. I shouldn't have said that."

"Why for Ed?" asked Ron.

"Never you mind," Hagrid answered. "Now, no more questions!"

"What about him wearing gloves all the time?" asked Ron. "It's weird!"

"Everybody has their weird side," said Hagrid. "Maybe he's afraid of germs."

"If that was true, he wouldn't be snogging Winry in empty classrooms or in a private part of the library!" said Ron.

"Well, Edward wears those gloves because he -" started Hagrid.

"Because what?" asked Harry.

"He's Germaphobic," Hagrid quickly lied.

"They missed breakfast yesterday," said Hermione. "And Winry said it was because Edward needed a potion since he gets sick easily, but I don't buy it."

"Why not?" asked Hagrid. "A lot of people get sick easily."

"I haven't heard him coughing once," said Hermione. " _And_ he has a pure silver pocket watch. Even if it's an heirloom, he wouldn't be wearing it at a school! I've never even seen an emblem like that before either."

"You might be looking way too much into that, Hermione," said Harry. "My parents left me a lot of stuff."

"Yes, but his mother wouldn't have a pocket watch, and he hates his father," said Hermione. "And he doesn't talk about grandparents."

"I don't think he really hates his father," said Hagrid.

"I think so," said Ron. "Every time someone asks him about his dad, he gets angry and says he doesn't want to think about 'that bastard'."

"About that Triwizard Tournament!" Hagrid said, changing the subject.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, but they started talking about the Triwizard Tournament again. They stayed for lunch, but they only ate a bit of the 'beef casserole' since Hermione found a large talon in hers. A light rain had started to fall by mid-afternoon; it was very cozy by the fire, listening to the gentle patter of the drops on the window, watching Hermione and Hagrid arguing about house-elves again.

By the time it was half past five, it was growing dark. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided it was time to get back up to the castle for the Halloween feast - and, more important, the announcement of the school champions.

"I'll go with yeh," Hagrid said, putting the darning of his socks away. "Jus' give us a sec."

Hagrid got up from his chair, went across to the chest of drawers beside his bed, and began searching for something inside it. They didn't pay too much attention until a truly horrible smell reached their noses. Ron asked what the smell was, and Hagrid told him it was his cologne. Then he went to wash some of it off in the water barrel outside, but he didn't come back to the cabin. Instead, he went to the castle with Madame Maxime. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were about to leave the cabin until Hermione found what Ed had tried to throw into the fire.

"Hermione, come on, or we'll be late," said Harry. "Hermione?"

"I've found something," said Hermione, standing up and un-crumpling the letter.

"What did you find?" asked Ron.

"It looks like a note or something," said Hermione. "It has a letterhead."

"A letterhead?" asked Ron.

"Stationary for businesses and offices," said Hermione. "It's a military letterhead!"

"Military?" asked Harry. "But there aren't any militaries in the wizarding world, are there?"

"No," said Ron. "We can look at it later. What, Hermione?"

"FullMetal, enter the tournament," read Hermione. "Colonel Mustang."

"Who's Colonel Mustang?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "Let's go, we can't be late."

She folded up the letter and put it into her pocket. Then they left the cabin and went up to the castle. A few moments later, they were sitting by Ed, Winry, Fred, and George.

"Hope it'll be Angelina," said Fred.

"So do I!" Hermione said breathlessly. "Well, we'll soon know!"

She looked at Ed and Winry.

"Edward?" asked Hermione.

"Eh?" asked Ed, looking at Hermione from getting some food.

"Have you tried submitting your name?" asked Hermione.

"You think I wanted to grow a beard?" asked Ed. "I don't think so. Let the old geezers have the beards."

"Edward," said Winry.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Not everyone who has beards are old geezers," said Winry.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Ed. "Name one person."

"Hagrid has a beard," said Harry.

"He knows Granny, so that makes him an old geezer," Ed pointed out.

"You have a grandmother who's alive?" asked Harry.

"No, Al and I call Winry's grandmother 'Granny' because she's been there for us," said Ed. "Besides, she's like our grandmother. Name someone else."

"Mr. Hughes has sort of a beard," said Winry.

"Who's Mr. Hughes?" asked Hermione.

"A friend," said Ed.

Then Ed started to eat. After dinner was over and the plates were finally cleared, Dumbledore stood. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman, the one with the beer gut, was winking and beaming at various students. And Mr. Crouch, the stiff looking person, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting… A few people kept checking their watches, including Ed.

"Any second now," said Ed.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it to the light of the now blue-white flames of the goblet.

"The champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore read in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprise there!" Ron yelled as the Hall broke out into applause and cheering.

Krum went to the chamber off the side of the staff table. Karkaroff congratulated Krum the loudest. The clapping and chatting died down. Everyone's attention turned back to the goblet that turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" said Dumbledore.

"It's your girlfriend, Ron," Winry said as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"They look so disappointed," Hermione said, indicating the rest of the Beauxbatons lot.

Fleur went to the side chamber as well. Then it was time for the Hogwarts champion. Dumbledore got the third piece of parchment from the goblet.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" said Dumbledore.

"NO!" said Ron, but no one else had heard him except for Ed and Harry.

Everyone at the Hufflepuff table were screaming and cheering very loudly as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the commotion died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore stopped talking, and it was apparent to everyone what had distracted him. The fire had turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it were _two_ pieces of parchment. Dumbledore reached out his hand and snatched the parchments. He held them out, one below the other, and looked at the names on them. There was a long pause, and then…

" _Harry Potter…Edward Elric,_ " said Dumbledore.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER FMA NOR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Every head turned to look at Ed and Harry. They were both shocked at being called for being champions. It had to be a mistake. At the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly.

Ed and Harry looked at Ron, Hermione, and Winry.

"I didn't enter," Ed and Harry said at the same time.

"Winry, I swear I didn't!" said Ed.

At the top table, Dumbledore straightened after nodding to McGonagall.

"Harry Potter, Edward Elric!" Dumbledore called again. "Harry, Edward. Up here, if you please!"

Hermione gave Harry a shove as Winry gave Ed a shove. Harry and Ed went to the top table and was told by Dumbledore to go through the door. They went through the door to the side chamber. The side chamber was smaller and was lined with paintings. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite them. The faces in the portraits turned towards them. Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire.

"What is it?" Fleur asked, turning to Harry and Ed. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

Ed and Harry looked at each other, knowing that Fleur thought they were just errand boys.

' _Why does everyone have to be so tall?'_ thought Ed.

The sound of scurrying feet was behind them, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry and Ed by the arms and led them forward.

"Extraordinary!" Bagman muttered, squeezing their arms. "What's wrong with your arm, Edward?"

"Nothing," Ed said, yanking his arm out of Bagman's grip. "Don't worry about it."

Ed straightened his coat out again. Bagman then regained his happy-go-lucky composure and looked back at Krum, Fleur, and Cedric.

"Gentlemen….lady, may I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the _fourth and fifth_ Triwizard champions?" said Bagman.

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Ed and Harry. Cedric Diggory looked confused, looking at Bagman to Ed and Harry and back again. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair back, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Their names just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," Fleur said angrily. "Zey cannot compete. Zey are too young. Zat boy in ze gaudy red coat is only a first year."

Ed's temple ticked as he got angry.

"No, Edward is a fifth year," said Bagman. "He just hasn't had his growth spurt yet."

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. The buzzing of the angry students in the other room could be heard until Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur said at once, going over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zese little boys are to compete also!"

' _Little boy?!'_ Ed and Harry thought angrily.

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her head brushed the candle filled chandelier, and her giant bosom swelled.

' _Holy…_ ' thought Ed.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Maxime said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," Professor Karkaroff said, his smile steely and eyes like ice. " _Three_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed three champions - or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

" _C'est impossible_ ," Madame Maxime said, her hand on Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave three champions. It is most injust."

"Unjust," Ed corrected.

Everyone looked at him.

"'Ow dare you correct me, little boy?!" asked Maxime.

"Sorry," squeaked Ed, not wanting to be crushed.

Karkaroff was going to insult Dumbledore's Age Line until Snape said that it was Ed and Harry's fault since they were 'both determined to break the rules since they both have been crossing lines' since they got there. Dumbledore told him 'thank you' but really meaning 'shut up.' Dumbledore looked at Ed and Harry.

"Did you put your names into the Goblet of Fire, Edward, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," said Ed and Harry.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" asked Dumbledore.

" _No,_ " Harry said vehemently.

"Of course not, old man," said Ed. "I hardly know anyone here."

Then the teachers went on arguing about the Age Line. Karkaroff asked about the Goblet of Fire and the rules. Karkaroff threatened to leave.

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from the door, Moody. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Moody limped toward the fire, a clunk every time he took a step.

"Convenient?" asked Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"He _means_ that someone put our names in so we could kick the bucket," said Ed, crossing his arms.

Everyone looked at him again.

"Harry and I should be the ones complaining, but we're not because there's nothing to be done about it," Ed pointed out. "I don't care who put my name in, but you _should_ care about who put Harry's name in because there are whack jobs out to get him. And from what I heard about that Goblet of Fire thing, it's a very powerful object and hard to confuse. So, Harry and I couldn't have done it ourselves. Right, Mad-Eye?"

Ed looked at Moody. Everyone else, though, was shocked at what they heard from a fifteen year old boy.

"Yeah, that's right, boy," said Moody. "But it's Professor Moody to you."

"Eh, I don't really care," said Ed. "You should all stop bitchin' and get over it. Anyway, I'm goin' up to bed. Harry can tell me about the First Task or whatever. 'Night."

Then Ed waved and left the room before anyone could call him back.

"That boy," said McGonagall.

"Seems you have trouble with your students, Dumbledore," Karkaroff remarked.

"He doesn't listen to anybody," Harry spoke up.

"What school did you say he was from again, Dumbledore?" asked Bagman.

"A small school in Germany," said Dumbledore. "He and his friend were the best students there, and the school thought they should have better education. I would have gotten his brother, but he can't leave the country because of an illness."

As they went to discuss the First Task, Ed went back to the Gryffindor Tower where Winry was waiting for him by the portrait.

"Hey, Winry," said Ed.

"Hey, Ed," said Winry. "It seems that you're in the Triwizard Tournament after all."

"Yeah, but I didn't put my name in that blasted cup," Ed grumbled.

"I know that, Edward," said Winry. "But the higher-ups won't care. They'll all just be glad that you got selected."

"I know," said Ed. "I'm goin' to get some sleep."

"Well, good luck, Ed," said Winry. "It's a madhouse in there. They're waiting for you and Harry to congratulate you both for entering."

"I bet Ron is just happy," Ed said flatly.

"Actually, he's jealous right now," said Winry. "Why don't I act as your bodyguard so you can get to bed?"

"You'd do that?" asked Ed.

"Of course, Ed," said Winry. "I don't want the auto-mail I worked so hard on getting ruined."

Ed sighed. He should have known that Winry would say that. A few minutes later, Winry was clearing the way for Ed to go up to the fifth year boys' dormitory. When Ed finally got up there, Winry put her hands on her hips and glared at all the people in the room.

"You people let Edward get his sleep!" said Winry. "If you try to bother him, you'll have to deal with me!"

"Yes, O mighty one," said Fred, grinning as he and George did a mock bow.

Winry scowled and rolled her eyes. Then she went up to her dormitory. The next morning, Ed woke up and put his regular outfit on (you all know what it is) and went down into the common room. There, he saw Winry, who was dressed in a pair of jeans (she loved denim), a blue long-sleeved shirt (she hated the cold), and sneakers. She, of course, had her hair up in its usual ponytail. She was talking with Hermione. Apparently, they had decided to agree to disagree. Ed went to them.

"Hey," said Ed.

Winry and Hermione looked at him.

"How are you?" asked Hermione.

"Eh, I'm all right," said Ed. "I've gotta send a letter off. What?"

Hermione had started to look anxious. She pulled the letter she had found out of her cloak and gave it to Ed. Ed unfolded it, looked at it, and looked back at Hermione.

"I found it at Hagrid's yesterday," said Hermione. "Harry, Ron, and I went there to visit him. I found it by the fireplace after Hagrid left us to go to the castle with Madam Maxime. Is he the one who was writing to besides your brother?"

Ed didn't say anything until…

"You better not tell anyone," Ed warned in a low voice. " _No one_. Understand? If you do, I will get in a shit load of trouble."

"D-don't worry," said Hermione. "W-we won't."

"You better not," said Ed.

Ed stuffed the letter into his pocket and left the common room. Winry left a moment later. Instead of going straight to the Owlery so he could send a short note to Mustang, Ed and Winry went to the Great Hall where Ed was instantly cheered by the Gryffindors. Ed sighed and moved some food aside and got on a chair and then got onto the table. Some of the teachers at the head table gasped and stood up. Winry put a hand on her face.

"Attention old people, students, and ghosts," Ed announced.

Everyone's eyes were now on Ed. McGonagall was too gobsmacked to say anything.

"I know you all think that I put my name in that Fire Goblet thing, but I didn't put my name into it, and neither did Harry," Ed said. "I also know that almost everyone here is pissed because Harry and I became champions as well, but I don't care. Bitchin' and compainin' about us being champions won't change anything, so get over it. But if you don't wanna get over it, fine. I don't care. Just don't bug me about it. Oh, and Bumblebore or whatever your name is," Ed pointed at Dumbledore, "you better let me go home for break the day after Christmas."

Then Ed stepped off the table and straightened his coat. Ed grabbed a plate of toast, got a goblet of pumpkin juice, and left the Great Hall with Winry. After Ed and Winry left, the Great Hall remained silent for a moment and then people started talking. McGonagall sat down and pursed her lips. Snape looked livid.

"That boy needs to be taught manners," Snape snarled.

Bagman laughed.

"He's just going through a stage, Severus," said Bagman. "Besides, it's good to have people like him."

"Says you, Ludo," said McGonagall. "You aren't the one teaching that boy!"

"He can't be all that bad," said Bagman.

"You just heard him call Albus 'Bumblebore'!" said McGonagall.

"Minerva, don't trouble yourself," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I think it's delightful how he gives out nicknames."

"Yeah, he don't cause no harm," Hagrid defended. "He'll grow out of it."

"I highly doubt it," said Snape, still angry for being called old.

As the teachers, Karkaroff, Maxime, and Bagman talked about Ed and his behavior, Ed and Winry were on their way to the Owlery. Ed had already finished his toast and pumpkin juice and gave the plate and goblet to a second year to take back to the hall.

"Ed, you've got to stop this attitude and behavior of yours," said Winry.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"Because it's rude and you're embarrassing the school," Winry pointed out.

"I don't care," said Ed.

Winry sighed. She knew better than to argue with Ed. If Ed didn't want to respect other people or places, Winry knew that it would be pointless to try to tell him otherwise. They got to the Owlery. Ed got a pen out of his pocket and the letter. He turned the letter over and he wrote on the back. He wrote:

 _Colonel Bastard,_

 _I got chosen as a school champion for the stupid tournament. But I'm_

 _Not the only champion for Hogwarts. There are two more: Harry Potter,_

 _He's in my house, and Cedric Diggory, he's in Hufflepuff. No one knows_

 _How Harry and I got to be champions, but since we were_

 _Chosen with the others, we have to compete. And yes, that answers your_

 _Question. I didn't enter, but someone entered for me. Anyway, tell Al not_

 _To worry about me. And you better mean it about me being able to come home_

 _The day after Christmas._

 _Ed._

Ed read over the letter and nodded. He put the pen back into his pocket. He looked around for an owl to use since he sent Owl with a letter to Al the day before, and Winry sent Sara to Pinako with a letter. Then he spotted an owl.

"Hey, tiny owl," said Ed.

Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, came to Ed. Ed snatched the owl out of the air and gave it to Winry to hold. Ed tied the letter to Pigwidgeon's leg. He got the minute owl from Winry.

"Hey, take this letter to Colonel Mustang," said Ed. "If he sends a reply, come straight to me, understand? Don't go to your owner, come to me."

Pigwidgeon hooted in understanding. Ed then went to the window and threw the bird out.

"Let's go, Winry," said Ed.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER FMA NOR HARRY POTTER! I'm just a CNA borrowing characters for my own amusement.

 **Chapter Eighteen**

The next day, the attitude towards Ed and Harry were still the same. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were angry with Gryffindor, especially Ed and Harry. Ed, of course, wasn't bothered by the behavior, but Harry was because Ron wouldn't talk to him. Harry told Ed about what Mr. Crouch had told himself and the other champions on Saturday night. Ed was grateful for the information.

Ed and Winry's first class of the day was History of Magic where Ed instantly fell asleep five minutes after class started. After History of Magic was double Potions. They were working on Strengthening Solutions. Snape was vicious to Ed. He knew that Ed's weak spot was his height (or lack thereof) and made Ed mess up on his Strengthening Solution.

"I guess no points for you today, Elric," Snape said softly, after Vanishing Ed's potion.

"I was goin' to fix it!" said Ed.

"You are not making a cake, Elric," Snape said nastily. "You are making a potion. Once you mess up on potions, you cannot make any corrections. Of course, with you having such a _small_ mind, I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Without waiting for a bell to signal the end of class, Ed packed his stuff and angrily left the room. He didn't want to wait for class to end. The next few days were terrible for Ed and Harry. Ed had received a letter back from Mustang telling him to send the dates for the tasks and to not cause anymore trouble. When Ron had seen that Ed had used his owl without asking, he got angry. Ed and Ron had gotten into a fight and were both given detentions. Then one day after Care of Magical Creatures, Ed was contemplating on skipping his last class until a second year came to him and Winry.

"Edward Elric?" asked the second year.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"You're wanted at the castle," said the second year.

"I have a class, of course I'm gonna be wanted," said Ed.

"Edward!" Winry hissed at Ed.

"I mean, Mr. Bagman wants you to come for photographs," said the second year. "All of the champions have to go."

"Sorry, but I'm superstitious," said Ed, walking past the second year. "Tell them tough luck."

"Edward!" Winry scolded. "You are going to go!"

Ed groaned. He knew he had no choice but to do as Winry told him to. Ed followed the second year to the classroom that the champions were to be at. When Ed reached the fairly small classroom, the second year wished him luck and left. Ed went in and looked around. Most of the desks had been pushed to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle. Three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch wearing magenta colored robes. Victor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anyone and Cedric and Fleur were talking to each other.

A moment later, Harry came in. Harry went to Ed.

"What do they want us for?" asked Harry.

"How should I know?" asked Ed. "I just got here."

"Is Snape still giving you a hard time?" asked Harry.

"What do you think?" asked Ed. "I just wanna -."

"Ah!" said Bagman. "There they are! The fourth and fifth champions! In you both come… there's nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment."

"Why would we need our wands weighed?" asked Ed.

"It's just to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the task ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little," Ed's temple twitched at the word, "photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," Bagman added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the _Daily Prophet_ …"

"Maybe not _that_ small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Ed and Harry.

Her hair was set in elaborate curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled glasses, and her thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry and Edward before we start?" Rita asked Bagman, but still gazing at Ed and Harry. "The youngest champions, you know… to add a bit of color?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is - if they have no objection."

"Er -," said Harry.

"Lovely," Rita Skeeter said, grabbing Ed and Harry's arms.

While Harry couldn't get out of her grip, Ed yanked his arm away.

"It'll be over my dead body before you get an interview with me, you tacky old bitch," Ed said.

"Ooh, you were right, Ludo, when you said he has a feistiness to him," said Rita.

But before Rita could grab Ed again, Ed walked off to the other side of the room. Rita then took Harry out of the room and to a broom cupboard to interview him. Rita set her Quick-Quotes Quill and parchment down on a crate of mess remover. She tested it and then ripped off the piece of parchment she tested it on. She leaned towards Harry.

"So, Harry, what made you and Edward decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?" Rita asked.

"Er," Harry said, looking at the parchment and quill.

 _An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the_

 _Otherwise charming face of Harry Potter whose eyes-_

"Ignore the quill, Harry," said Rita, causing Harry to look up at her. "Now, why did you and your friend enter the tournament, Harry? He's what, eleven?"

"We didn't enter," said Harry. "And he's fifteen."

"Right," said Rita, unbelievingly. "Sure, you didn't. Everybody loves a rebel, Harry. Especially two rebels."

"Ed is a rebel, but he didn't enter," said Harry. "He didn't even want to compete even though his -."

"Yes, Harry?" asked Rita.

"His step-father wanted him to," said Harry.

Once Harry said these words, he regretted them. He knew that Ed would lit into him for that, but what else could he have told Rita? The truth?

"His step-father, you say?" asked Rita.

As Rita continued badgering Harry, Ed sat in one of the chairs for the champions with his arms and legs crossed. He was in a very bad mood. He didn't want to be at that stupid school or to be in the stupid tournament. He wanted to be searching for the Philosopher's Stone. He couldn't do that in a stupid wizarding school, let alone a _stupid_ wizarding tournament. A few moments later, Dumbledore and the expert and Crouch, Maxime, and Karkaroff came in. Dumbledore came to Ed.

"Edward, do you by any chance know where Harry is?" asked Dumbledore.

"He's givin' an interview to that tacky witch that was in here talkin' to that bozo," Ed said, jerking his head in the direction of Bagman who was now talking to someone else.

Dumbledore patted Ed on the shoulder.

"Thank you, dear boy," said Dumbledore. "I've talked to your guardians, and we've decided to let you visit your brother the day after Christmas for your holiday."

Ed looked up at Dumbledore.

"Really?" asked Ed.

"Yes, but you'll have to be back when term starts back up again," said Dumbledore.

Ed smiled. Dumbledore patted Ed's shoulder again and went to collect Harry. After the wand weighing (which was done by Ollivander) were the photos. The photographs took a long time. Maxime had to sit down behind everyone since she cast everyone in a shadow and was too tall for the photographer to get her while standing. The photographer wanted Fleur in front, but Rita wanted Ed and Harry at the front. Then came the individual photos. Ed didn't smile for his picture. Finally, they were able to go. Since Hermione was still in the hospital wing, Harry sat with Ed and Winry at dinner.

"Well, how did it go?" asked Winry.

"Eh," said Ed, shrugging.

"Our wands were tested to see if they were working properly," said Harry. "And Rita Skeeter interviewed me."

"Who?" asked Winry.

"A reporter for the _Daily Prophet_ ," Harry said. "Ed."

Ed looked at Harry.

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

"I told Rita Skeeter that your superior is your step-father," said Harry.

Ed spit out the pumpkin juice he was starting to drink and started coughing. Winry pat his back to help him stop coughing. After Ed stopped coughing, he turned on Harry.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" asked Ed.

"I'm sorry, Ed, but what was I supposed to tell her?" asked Harry. "That you're in the -."

"SH!" said Ed, putting a finger to his mouth. "You're not even supposed to know!"

"Sorry, but you should have aimed better," said Harry.

"Don't remind me," said Ed. "I just hope that's all that was said to her."

Harry decided to not tell Ed about the rest of what Rita had managed to get out of him. Four days later, Rita Skeeter's interview came out. It was Hermione who showed the article to Ed while Ed and Winry were doing their homework at a table by a window in the Gryffindor Common room.

"I just thought you should see for yourself of what everyone is talking about," said Hermione.

Ed took the _Daily Prophet_ from Hermione and started reading the article that Rita Skeeter had written, getting angrier and angrier of what he read.

"AGE ELEVEN?!" Ed roared.

Ed was so angry with the other things that were said that he said things that were very inappropriate for the first and second year students in the room to hear. He crumbled up the paper, stomped over to the fire, and threw the paper into the fire. The next ten days weren't any better. Ed had to deal with the constant badgering of the people who had read the article. He didn't like it one bit, and Winry had to try her best to keep him calm. When the first Hogsmeade visit came, the Saturday before the First Task, Ed was very happy since he would be getting away from the school for almost a whole day. He and Winry would be going with Harry and Hermione since they didn't know the way.

"Come on, take that thing off," Ed said to Harry as they went to Hogsmeade with Winry and Hermione.

"No," said Harry. "I don't want to run into Ron."

Ed rolled his eyes. Ed was wearing his trademark outfit: a pair of black pants, a black tank and over jacket, white gloves, black combat boots, and a crimson red coat with the Flamel insignia on the back of it. Winry was wearing a pair of ankle boots, a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and her black jacket.

"So, where are we going first?" asked Hermione.

"Well," Ed said, scratching the back of his head, "I've gotta get something for Al for Christmas."

"What does he like?" asked Hermione.

"Cats," said Ed. "We can't have one since we travel a lot."

"Then get him something that has to deal with cats," said Hermione.

"He already has a stuffed cat back at home," said Winry. "He keeps it at my house so it won't get lost."

"Hm," said Hermione.

"Why don't you get him something from Honeydukes Sweetshop?" Harry asked from under his Invisibility Cloak.

Ed stopped in his tracks. Winry, Harry, and Hermione stopped and looked back at him.

"I can't," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because…he can't eat sweets," said Ed. "Well, I'll go look around the town."

Then he broke off from the group and went to look at the different shops. Winry went after him. Harry and Hermione went to go to Honeydukes, and then they went to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer.

"Why do you think Al can't eat sweets for?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, Harry," said Hermione, as she pulled out her S.P.E.W. things. "You would have to ask him about it yourself."

"But he didn't even tell us that he's actually in the military," said Harry.

"Of course not," said Hermione. "He was ordered not to, and not to mention, we wouldn't have believed him. I mean, he is only fifteen. You're not normally supposed to be in the military unless you are eighteen years old."

"Yeah, but how do you think he got to be in the military at fifteen?" asked Harry. "And where is Amestris?"

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I've never heard of a place. Maybe you can talk to Sirius about it when you see him tonight."

"Yeah," said Harry.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER FMA NOR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter Nineteen**

That night, Ed fell asleep on the sofa in front of the fireplace. This didn't sit well with Harry since he was going to be talking with Sirius in the fire at one o'clock after meeting with Hagrid. He was going to try to wake Ed to tell him he should go up to his dorm, but Winry stopped him.

"It's no use," said Winry, causing Harry to look at her. "Once Edward falls asleep, it's almost impossible to wake him up without using the 's' or 'p' word on him. And if you do say those words, he will beat up the nearest person and won't go back to sleep for an hour."

"All right," said Harry. "But how do you know?"

Winry blushed.

"Well, he and his brother _did_ live with Granny and me after their mom died," said Winry.

Then she left to go to her dormitory and to bed. Harry looked back at Ed to see that Ed was still asleep.

"Al, I said I don't wanna drink milk," Ed muttered in his sleep.

Harry grinned and went to go to see Hagrid at half past eleven. Hermione came back into the common room and saw Ed asleep on the sofa in front of the fireplace. She wanted to try to wake Ed up, but she couldn't bring herself to. Ed looked adorable asleep. Hermione conjured a blanket and put it over Ed so he wouldn't get cold. She wondered why he didn't go up to his dorm until she saw something clutched in his hand. Hermione looked at the Creevey brothers who were trying to fix the badges and at a couple of other people in the common room and then gently took the object that was in his hand. It turned out to be a letter from Mustang. She straightened it out and read it.

 _Edward,_

 _I am writing to tell you that something has happened. Your brother_

 _Is okay, but he won't be able to go anywhere by himself for a while._

 _You see, the State Alchemist killer, Scar, had tried to break into Eastern_

 _Headquarters so he could find out where you are, but Alphonse had_

 _Decided to try to fight Scar off by himself. As I said, Alphonse is fine, but_

 _He's pretty banged up. Luckily, his blood seal wasn't damaged. Major_

 _Armstrong is accompanying him to Resembool and staying with him and_

 _Mrs. Rockbell for the time being._

 _Colonel Mustang_

 _P.S. That was a nice article on you. It'll make things easier when I come_

 _Down to watch the final task._

' _No wonder he was upset when we came back from Hogsmeade today,'_ thought Hermione. _'But what does he mean, blood seal?'_

Hermione put the letter back into Ed's hand and went to her dormitory after everyone else had went to bed. Harry came back to the Gryffindor common room a couple of minutes before one. He was shocked, but not very shocked, to see that Ed was still asleep on the sofa in front of the fire. He took off his Invisibility Cloak and threw himself in an armchair. Harry looked at the box of badges that Colin Creevey and his brother were working on and picked a badge out of the box. He saw that it read _POTTER AND ELRIC REALLY STINK_.

Harry put the badge back and looked at the fireplace to see Sirius's head in it. Harry got out of the chair and went to the fireplace, his face breaking out into the first smile he had for days.

"Sirius, how are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Never mind me, how are you?" Sirius asked seriously.

Harry told him everything that had happened. Sirius was silent for a moment, looking past Harry at Ed sleeping on the sofa. Harry looked at Ed as well.

"So, that's the new transfer student?" asked Sirius. "Edward, was that his name?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "His girlfriend got transferred here too. She said that Pinako Rockbell is her grandmother."

"I thought so," said Sirius. "Any information on Edward?"

"Well, he's in the military, but Hermione and I don't know why," said Harry. "It's in a place called Amestris. Do you know where that is?"

"Amestris…," said Sirius. "I've heard of that place before but I can't…recall. What is his last name?"

"Elric, he said it's his Mum's last name since his and his brother's parents weren't officially married," said Harry.

"The hair color looks familiar," said Sirius.

"It does?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but let's talk about…," said Sirius.

Then he and Harry started to talk about Karkaroff, Rita Skeeter, Bertha Jorkins, Moody, and Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They were about to talk about the dragons until Harry heard someone coming and told Sirius to go. Harry quickly stood, covering the fire, and looked to see that it was Ron. Dressed in his maroon paisley pajamas, Ron stopped dead facing Harry across the room, and looked around.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"What's that got to do with you?" Harry snarled. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I just wondered where you -," Ron started, then breaking off and shrugging. "Nothing, I'm going back to bed."

"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry shouted, angry at Ron.

"Sorry about that," Ron said, his face reddening with anger. "Should've realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with practicing for your next interview in peace. I see Ed is still sleeping down here."

"Yeah, he is," said Harry. "I don't know why though."

"You would know if you weren't so absorbed in yourself," said Ron.

Then Harry grabbed a badge and threw it at Ron's forehead, the badge bouncing off.

"There you go," Harry said. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar now, if you're lucky… That's what you want, isn't it?"

Harry strode across the room toward the stairs, half expecting Ron to stop him. The next morning, Ed woke up before anyone else. He opened his eyes to see Winry sitting on the sofa, his legs on top of hers. Ed sat up and put a hand on his head. He noticed that the note was gone.

"Don't worry, I put it into my trunk," said Winry.

Ed nodded.

"Are you okay?" asked Winry.

"What do you think?" asked Ed.

"Ed, it's not your fault," said Winry.

"It is too," said Ed. "I should have been there."

"Ed, you didn't know that Scar would attack Headquarters," said Winry. "Besides, Al is fine and safe back at Resembool. Major Armstrong is there with him and Granny. Scar would be an idiot to go there."

Ed sighed.

"I guess you're right," said Ed. "Now, I've just got to figure out how to survive the First Task. It's dragons."

"Dragons?" asked Winry. "How did you - ?"

"I heard Harry telling his godfather about it," said Ed. "How am I goin' to get past a freakin' dragon?"

"I don't know, Ed, but we'll just have to see," said Winry.

"What do you mean, we?" asked Ed.

"I'm going to help you, of course," said Winry.

"Just how are you going to help me?" asked Ed.

"By researching of course!" said Winry.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Ed," said Winry. "Get some different clothes on so we can go downstairs for breakfast and then go to the library."

"All right," said Ed, sighing.

Then Ed went up to his dormitory and got dressed into different clothes. Instead of putting on another black outfit, Ed put on a blue, long-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and another pair of gloves. He also put on a pair of sneakers. Instead of putting his hair in a braid, he put it in a ponytail. Ed went down to the common room as the other people in the tower had started waking up and getting dressed. As he came into the common room, he saw Winry talking with Hermione and Ginny Weasley, the latter being Ron's youngest and only sister.

"You look different," said Hermione.

"What do you mean, different?" asked Ed, raising an eyebrow.

"What she means is that it's strange seeing you in regular clothes and not that ghastly outfit," said Ginny.

"My outfit isn't ghastly," said Ed, imitating Ginny's English accent. "It's a little something called style. I don't expect you to understand. Come on, Winry, I'm starved."

"All right," said Winry.

Then she and Ed went down to the Great Hall and found seats at the Gryffindor table. Ed put some food onto his plate, poured himself some coffee, and started eating. A few moments later, Hermione and Ginny joined them.

"Did you have a good sleep on the sofa, Edward?" asked Hermione.

Ed looked at Hermione and shrugged.

"Are you all right?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I'm all right," said Ed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your brother," said Hermione.

Ed frowned.

"How did you… did you read the letter?" asked Ed.

"Well…," started Hermione.

Ed swore.

"Don't you know the meaning of private, DAMN IT?!" asked Ed, banging a fist onto the table. "If you wanted to know what was wrong, you should've FUCKIN' ASKED ME!"

Then Ed got up and left the Great Hall.

"I agree, Hermione," said Winry. "You should have at least asked what was wrong. Ron asked."

Then Winry got up and went after Ed. A few moments later, Ed and Winry were both in the library sitting at a table. Ed was angrily flipping through a book called _Men Who Love Dragons Too Much_. He couldn't stand it when people acted nosy, especially about him.

"Ed, I'm sure she's just -," started Winry.

"If she was so concerned and wanted to be a _good_ _friend_ ," said Ed, "then she should have just asked me about -."

"Would you have answered her?" asked Winry.

"I don't need any friends here," Ed scowled.

"Then what do you call Harry, Ron, Fred, and George?" asked Winry.

Ed didn't say anything.

"Well?" asked Winry.

"They're just acquaintances," said Ed.

"Acquaintances?" asked Winry.

"Yeah, you know, people you have small talk with," said Ed. "Besides, I don't have time for friends. You know that, Winry."

"Well, what about me?" asked Winry.

"What about you?" asked Ed.

"If you don't have time for friends, you might not have time for me," said Winry.

"Of course I would, Winry," said Ed. "You're my mechanic."

"Oh, is that all I am to you?" asked Winry, angrily.

"Winry, I -," Ed started. "I didn't mean that!"

"What did you mean?" asked Winry. "That you're just havin' -."

Ed put his hand over Winry's mouth, not wanting her to complete what she was saying.

"Sh!" said Ed. "I don't want anyone knowin'!"

Winry flung Ed's hand off of her mouth.

"Knowin' what, Ed?" asked Winry. "That you're bangin' your mechanic?"

Ed's face went red.

"Winry, I didn't mean it that way," said Ed.

"Then what did you mean, Edward?" asked Winry.

"I just meant that I don't need anyone else, Winry," said Ed. "The only people I need are you, Al, Granny, and the people at home. I just don't…"

Ed sighed.

"And I wish you wouldn't put it that way, Winry," said Ed. "It just…"

He blushed again. Winry smiled.

"Come on, Ed, let's get out of here," said Winry.

"I've gotta look up ways to defeat a stinkin' dragon," said Ed.

"You can just use alchemy," said Winry.

"I'm not supposed to," said Ed.

"When since do you listen to orders?" asked Winry.

Ed grinned.

"You're right," said Ed.

"Of course I am," said Winry. "Now, let's go somewhere where I can do maintenance on your auto-mail."


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER FMA NOR HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter Twenty**

After Hermione had breakfast, Harry dragged her outside onto the grounds. There, he told her all about the dragons, and about everything Sirius had said, while they took a long walk around the lake. Alarmed as she was by Sirius's warnings about Karkaroff, Hermione still thought that the dragons were the more pressing problem.

"Let's just try to keep you alive until Tuesday evening," Hermione said desperately, "and then we can worry about Karkaroff."

"What about Ed?" asked Harry. "Don't you think I should tell him about the dragons?"

"I don't know," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "Fleur and Krum will know."

"Well, he'll probably find out from either of them," said Hermione.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Harry.

"Well…," said Hermione. "I read the letter that he got in yesterday right after we got back from Hogsmeade. He was sleeping so soundly that… I asked him about it this morning, and he got angry at me."

"Would you like somebody reading your mail?" asked Harry.

"No, but I was wondering why he was so upset yesterday and it was in his hand while he was sleeping," said Hermione.

"Ron knows what's wrong, you could have asked him," said Harry.

"Let's just concentrate on helping you defeat the dragon," Hermione diverted. "You can tell Edward later."

"All right," said Harry.

A few minutes later, Harry and Hermione were at the table that Ed and Winry had been at just minutes before. The book _Men Who Love Dragons Too Much_ was on the table. Harry picked it up and looked at it.

"Edward must know already," said Hermione.

"But how could he know?" asked Harry.

"Well, he was in the common room last night," said Hermione.

"But he was sleeping when I talked to Sirius," said Harry.

"Maybe he heard you in his sleep," said Hermione.

"Yeah, but we should ask him to be sure," said Harry. "Because, you know Hagrid, he loves dragons."

"All right," said Hermione. "Now, let's get some other books."

Then Harry and Hermione started to pull the books that had 'dragon' in the title and started to look through them. But a few minutes later, Viktor Krum had come in.

"Oh no, he's back _again_ , why can't he read on his stupid ship?" Hermione said irritably as Viktor Krum slouched in, cast a surly look over at the pair of them, and settled himself in a distant corner with a pile of books. "Come on, Harry, we'll go back to the common room…his fan club will be here in a moment, twittering away…"

And sure enough, as they left the library, a gang of girls tiptoed past them, one of them wearing a Bulgaria scarf tied around her waist. When they got to the common room, they saw that Ed was writing a letter in one of the tables by the window while Winry was writing a letter as well. Harry went over to Ed and Winry. As Harry was about to tell Ed about the dragons, Ed spoke.

"Yeah, I know," said Ed. "The first task is dragons. Thanks for wanting to tell me anyway."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome," said Harry. "Who are you writing to?"

"My brother," said Ed, looking up. "Though, I'm sure Hermione told you all about reading the _private_ letter."

"She told me that she read the letter, but she didn't say what the letter was about," said Harry. "Hermione was just concerned for you and -."

"Whatever," said Ed. "Just forget it. Just tell Hermione to ask what's wrong next time. Excuse me, I've gotta finish this letter."

Then Ed went back to writing the letter. Harry didn't have anything else to say and went to Hermione, who was sitting at a table with the books on dragons. The next day, Harry told Cedric about the dragons. Instead of concentrating in his classes like he should, Ed thought about what he could do to fight his dragon and live to tell about it. He knew that he could fight with alchemy like Winry said he should, but he knew that if he used it against orders he could get a court martial and a punishment…maybe even get his license revoked. He didn't want that. Ed didn't even fall asleep in Professor Binns' class.

At lunch time, Ed only pushed his food around. The same went for dinner. The next day, classes stopped at midday for the first task. At lunch, Ed barely ate. He was very nervous. Harry didn't eat much either. Then, McGonagall came over and told Ed and Harry to follow her to the grounds. Hermione wished them both luck.

"Good luck, Ed," said Winry.

"Thanks," Ed grumbled.

Then he and Harry left the Great Hall with McGonagall. She didn't seem herself; she looked just as anxious as Hermione. Yes, Winry was anxious, but she knew that Edward would be all right. As McGonagall walked Ed and Harry down the stone steps and out into the cold November afternoon, she put a hand on Ed's shoulder and Harry's shoulder.

"Now, don't panic," McGonagall said, "just keep a cool head…We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand…The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you…Are you all right?"

"Yes," Harry heard himself say. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Edward?" asked McGonagall.

"I'll answer that _after_ the task," Ed answered.

McGonagall didn't say anything. She just led them towards the place where the dragons were around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Ed and Harry saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.

"You're to go in here with the other champions," McGonagall said in a rather shaky sort of voice, "and wait for your turn, Potter, Elric. Mr. Bagman is in there…he'll be telling you the - the procedure…Good luck."

After McGonagall left, Ed and Harry went inside the tent. Fleur was sitting in a low stool, pale and clammy; Viktor was surlier than usual; and Cedric was pacing up and down. He gave a small smile to Harry, who returned the smile. Ed went to a chair and sat down in it. He didn't want to be bothered by Bagman, but he was dragged over by Bagman once spotted to stand by Harry. Bagman was wearing his old Wasp robes.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" Bagman said brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too…ah, yes…your task is to _collect the golden egg_!"

"Why, do we have to return it to the goose that laid it?" Ed remarked.

Bagman laughed.

"You sure are a joker," said Bagman, punching Ed's shoulder.

No sooner than he said that, feet could be heard passing the tent. The people passing could be heard talking excitedly.

"So, why're you wearing that outfit?" asked Ed.

"What, these?" asked Bagman. "These are my old Quidditch robes."

"Oh, right, Ron was saying that you were on some team like that," said Ed. "Sorry, I just don't find flying on some broomsticks and throwing some balls into fifty foot high hoops sounds interesting."

This caused Cedric to stop pacing and to look at Ed in shock. Viktor had also looked at Ed in shock as well as Bagman.

"You're such a good joker, Ed," said Bagman.

"Not jokin'," said Ed. "Now, how about drawin' for who gets the first shot at whatever it is we're facin'?"

"Oh, right," said Bagman.

He offered the bag to Fleur first. Fleur took out the model of Welsh Green dragon with the number two around its neck. Krum took out the scarlet Chinese Fireball with the number three around its neck. Cedric pulled out the bluish-gray Swedish Short-Snout with the number one tied around its neck. Harry pulled out the Hungarian Horntail with the number four tied around its neck. Ed gulped and pulled out his dragon model. It was a Norwegian Ridgeback with a five around its neck.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, you see? Now, I'm going to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle all right? Now… Harry… could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Er, yes," said Harry.

Then Harry and Bagman went outside. Cedric looked at Ed.

"Do you really not like Quidditch?" asked Cedric.

"Not really," said Ed. "I've only read about it, so I just gotta see it."

"What school doesn't have Quidditch?" asked Krum.

"The school I'm from," said Ed. "It's one where you just learn from books."

"Zat sounds like a vairy dull school," said Fleur.

"That's why Professor Bumblebore pulled Winry and me out," said Ed.

Cedric couldn't help but to smile. A moment later, a whistle blew.

"Good luck," said Ed.

"Thanks," said Cedric.

Then Cedric left the tent. Harry came in a moment later. There were screams and shouts and cheering for Cedric, and then it was Fleur's turn. After Fleur, it was Viktor's and then Harry's. During that long wait, Ed paced around the tent. When it came time for Ed's turn, he gulped and walked out through the entrance of the tent, the panic rising in his throat. He walked past the trees and into the enclosure. There were hundreds and hundreds of staring down at him from stands that were conjured with magic. There was the Ridgeback, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched down low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled and her eyes glaring at Ed.

"Holy…" started Ed.

But he never got to finish his exclamation because the dragon roared at him. Ed, who was wearing his trademark black outfit and red coat, gulped again.

' _How am I supposed to use alchemy against THAT?!'_ Ed thought in a panic.

But Ed didn't get a chance to think anymore either because the dragon started to come towards Ed. Ed screamed and started to run, his coat flapping behind him. Ed then started to hear the Slytherins laughing at him. Ed stopped in his tracks and faced the dragon. Gasps could be heard as the dragon neared closer to Ed. Ed then clapped his hands together and then slammed them on the ground. A cage made out of stone started to rise out of the ground.

"Great Scott!" Bagman could be heard saying. "He's an alchemist!"

But before the cage could be completed, the dragon slashed the cage apart and slashed Ed's right arm. Cries of shock were heard.

"Oh crap!" said Ed.

He started running again. Unfortunately, he tripped and fell flat on his face. As the back up dragon handlers were coming, Ed used quick thinking and scratched a transmutation circle on the ground and slapped it. The dragon stopped in its tracks as she realized that her eggs were rolling out of her nest. Ed got back up and ran to the nest and snatched up the golden egg.

"Take that, you bitch!" Ed yelled at the dragon.

Then the dragon roared at Ed and blew fire at him, making Ed scream. Ed ran out of the way and went to the nurse's tent while the dragon handlers dealt with the dragon. Ed sighed in relief as he had sat down on one of the chairs in the tent. Madam Pomfrey went to him.

"Mr. Elric!" said Madam Pomfrey.

Then Ed received a wrench to the head.

"Edward Elric!" said Winry. "How DARE you do such a reckless thing?!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to Ed.

"That was bloody brilliant!" said Ron. "I didn't know you could do alchemy."

"No one asked me," said Ed. "Besides, I'm not allowed to - OW! Damn it, Winry! Quit hitting me already!"

"I wouldn't be hitting you if you didn't ruin my work of art!" Winry screamed.

"It wasn't my fault!" said Ed.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Hermione. "Why isn't it bleeding?"

Ed sighed as he took the remains of his beloved red coat and black over jacket off, revealing the shreds of auto-mail dangling from his shoulder. Hermione gasped as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"I was in an accident as a kid, and Winry and her grandmother fitted me with this arm," said Ed. "My left leg, from the knee down, is a prosthetic too."

Madam Pomfrey treated Ed's scratches and let him go out to see his scores. Bagman gave Ed an eight, Crouch gave him a seven, Dumbledore a nine, Karkaroff a five, and Maxime gave Ed a nine. All in all, Ed got a score of 38. A few moments later, Ed was back in the tent and Cedric, Krum, Harry, and Krum were in there with him. Bagman came in a moment later.

"Well done, _all_ of you," said Bagman, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at nine-thirty on the morning of February twenty-fourth, but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you are all holding, you will see that they open.. See the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg - because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Harry, Cedric, Krum, and Fleur left. Winry wouldn't let Ed leave until she was sure that there were no damages to Ed's leg. Then they went on their way back to the castle, luckily passing by Rita Skeeter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, but here are the next four chapters! I hope you enjoy them.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

So Winry could replace the light model auto-mail she had made for Ed, she put the heavier model back on Ed. She decided, though, that she could start after the party at Gryffindor Tower.

"So, what kind of accident was it for you to get a fake arm?" asked Ron.

"Was it illegal?" asked Hermione.

Ed, who was drinking a bottle of butterbeer, looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. He didn't want to answer since it was none of their businesses.

"Well?" asked Ron.

"It's none of your business of what kind of accident it was," said Winry.

Hermione looked scandalized.

"We just wanted -," started Hermione.

"If Edward wanted anyone to know, he would have told someone," said Winry. "Right, Edward?"

"Uh-huh," said Ed. "I'm goin' to bed. I'm kinda tired out."

"At least open your egg first!" said Seamus.

"It's probably the same screechin' as Harry's," said Ed.

"How do you perform alchemy?" asked Lee. "Can't you at least tell us that?"

"Easy, I was taught," said Ed. "'Night."

Then Ed went up to the fifth year boy dormitory and got ready for bed, even though it was still early. Ed went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The start of December brought wind and sleet to Hogwarts. Even though not normally allowed, Dumbledore allowed Ed to wear the red trench coat that Fuhrer President Bradley had sent to Ed since Ed wasn't used to such cold weather. Winry had resorted to using magic to complete Ed's new extra-light weight auto-mail and had it done in two days. To make it suitable for the harsh winter months coming, Winry had tempered the arm with aluminum and carbon fiber.

"Ed?" Winry asked, as Ed was flexing his new auto-mail fingers.

"Yeah?" Ed replied. "What is it?"

"Does it bother you when people stare at your auto-mail?" Winry asked.

"Not really," Ed answered, looking up at Winry. "Why?"

"Oh, it's just that I've found a spell where I can transfigure your auto-mail to make it look like your real limbs," Winry answered.

Ed sighed and put his arm down.

"Winry, why would you want to tamper with your creation like that?" Ed asked. "Aren't you proud of it? Auto-mail helped me stand back up on my feet. It helped me be able to have another hand so I can grasp the possibility of correcting my past mistakes. It helps remind me that I need to keep moving forward."

Winry was silent for a moment.

"You're right," Winry finally agreed, sniffling. "I was just being stupid."

Ed placed a hand on Winry's head.

"No crying, okay?" Ed instructed. "It's pointless right now."

Ever since the day that the dragon had destroyed his arm in front of the whole school and the people from Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and the Ministry of Magic, Ed had received many stares and looks of pity. It annoyed Ed, but he was used to the staring and comments. As Ed and Winry did their homework one day, they were surprised to see Harry and Ron coming in with food and Hermione without any. The latter three went to Ed and Winry's table.

"Where did you get that food?" asked Ed.

"The kitchens," said Ron.

"You're allowed to go in there?" asked Winry.

"It seems so," said Harry. "The house-elves were happy to give the food away."

"Hm," said Ed.

"Edward, don't you think about it," said Winry. "We have work to do, and you just ate!"

"I know," said Ed, "but it doesn't mean that I'm completely full."

"You're never completely full," Winry muttered.

"That's not true!" Ed protested.

"It is too!" Winry argued.

"It is not!" said Ed.

"Have you figured out the clue yet?" Harry asked, not wanting to hear an argument.

Ed looked at Harry.

"No, not yet," Ed sighed. "Haven't had time to since I'm preparing for the O.W.L. tests."

"But I thought Professor Dumbledore said you would be exempt from the end of year school exams!" Hermione said.

"Not the O.W.L. exams," said Ed. "I asked Professor Bumblebore about it, and he said I still had to."

"Dumbledore, Edward, Dumbledore," Winry corrected.

"Whatever," said Ed.

"How is your brother?" asked Hermione.

"He's doin' okay," said Ed. "I was gonna send him a Howler, but he wrote to me first. He begged me to forgive 'em."

"Did you?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I can't stay mad at him forever," said Ed. "He's my only family."

"It must be awful not to have any parents," said Ron, then adding after seeing the look on Harry's face. "Of course it's awful, but -."

"Yeah, it sucks, but…at least I have Al," said Ed. "If I didn't have him, I probably would be dead."

Hermione gasped.

"Don't say such things!" said Hermione.

"It's true though," said Ed. "I'm gonna go to the kitchens to get some chow."

"Edward!" said Winry.

But it was too late, Ed had already went out through the portrait hole. Winry scowled.

"Boys," said Winry.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. They didn't know if they should be offended by that remark or not, but they didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" asked Hermione.

"No, if he gets into trouble, it'll be his own fault," said Winry. "Besides, he'll be fine."

Then Winry went back to work on her homework.

A week later, McGonagall had called for the Gryffindors to be in the study hall classroom. The boys sat on one side as the girls sat on the other side of the room. Argus Filch was trying to fix a giant phonograph as McGonagall spoke.

"The Yule Ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests," said McGonagall. "Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn, and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!"

"Try saying that five times fast," Fred whispered to George.

Then George and Fred started to try to say it five times fast.

"Now, to dance is to let the body breathe," McGonagall said. "Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

"Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan," Ron remarked.

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance," McGonagall continued, then going to Ron. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?" Ron squeaked.

"Will you join me, please?" asked McGonagall.

McGonagall started to pull Ron forward. Ed gave him a nudge.

"Go join your girlfriend, Ron," Ed remarked.

Almost every boy laughed until McGonagall gave them a look. Ron and McGonagall got to the middle of the room.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist," said McGonagall.

"Where?" asked Ron.

"My waist, Weasley," said McGonagall.

One of the boys cat-whistled.

"And extend your arm," said McGonagall, pulling Ron's right arm to put on her waist and his left onto her shoulder. "Mr. Filch, if you please."

Mr. Filch turned on the music, and McGonagall and Ron started dancing.

"One, two, three," said McGonagall. "One, two, three."

Fred and George mimicked them.

"Hey," said Ed, grinning.

Fred and George leaned down to hear what Ed had to say.

"You're not gonna let him forget this, are you?" asked Ed.

"Never," Fred and George said at the same time.

"Everybody come together," McGonagall said, the girls instantly standing up. "Boys, on your feet!"

The boys groaned and didn't want to stand but Neville stood. Winry scowled and went to Ed. She pulled him to his feet and to the middle of the room. Winry started to try to teach him how to dance.

"Aw, come on, Winry," said Ed.

"Don't whine, Edward," said Winry. "Who are you going to take to the dance?"

"I don't know," said Ed. "You, I suppose. There's no one else I'd take."

"Good," said Winry.

The last class of Care of Magical Creatures of the term was an uneventful one. Hagrid had given up on direct contact with the skrewts, and they were preparing some food to tempt the skrewts with. Ed and Winry were at a trestle table with Hagrid. The other students refused to come to class since they didn't want to meet the skrewts anymore.

"Harry told us that you gave an interview to that Skeeter woman," said Winry.

"Yeah, but she didn't seem very interested in magical creatures, ter tell yeh the truth," Hagrid said.

"What was she interested in then?" asked Ed.

"Eh, about yeh and Harry," said Hagrid. "Wanted to know how long I knew yeh two. I told her that I just met you this year, and that I knew Harry ever since I got him from the Dursleys when he was eleven."

"Are the Dursleys Harry's relatives?" asked Winry.

"Yeah," said Hagrid. "They're a right terrible bunch, they are. They told Harry that his mum and dad died in car crash, they did."

"That's terrible!" said Winry. "Why didn't they want to tell him the truth, that they died protecting him?"

"Jealous, probably," said Hagrid. "A good kid, he is. I'm glad that yeh two are friends with him and Ron and Hermione."

"We're not friends," said Ed. "We're just acquaintances."

"Yeh are, are yeh?" asked Hagrid.

"What's that tone supposed to mean?" asked Ed.

"You need friends, Ed," said Hagrid.

"I have friends," said Ed. "They're just - ."

"Old enough to be yeh parents," said Hagrid. "You need friends your own age."

"There's my brother and Winry," said Ed. "Besides, what's the point of making friends here if I'm only going to be here this one year?"

"Yeh never know if yer goin' to decide to come back," said Hagrid.

"I have a job to do," said Ed.

"To turn your brother back to normal?" asked Hagrid.

Ed stopped what he was doing.

"How did you know that?" asked Ed.

"Your Fuhrer told Dumbledore, and Dumbledore told me," said Hagrid. "Don' worry, I didn't tell Harry, Ron, or Hermione. That's one thing I wouldn't tell anyone. When it comes to family stuff, I don't say nothing. It's a noble thing yer doin', Ed."

"What else did the Fuhrer say?" asked Ed. "Does he know what happened?"

"Suppose he does," said Hagrid. "The Philosopher's Stone was destroyed though."

"Yeah, well, I don't buy that," said Ed, pointing his knife in Hagrid's direction. "The Philosopher's Stone is supposed to be a pure substance. It wouldn't be easily destroyed. Besides, I'm not gonna give up until Al gets his body back and my arm and leg."

"Yeh might want ter keep those metal limbs," said Hagrid. "They saved yer life against that dragon."

"Yeah, well," Ed muttered.

"I also told that Skeeter woman that yer a handful, more than Harry," said Hagrid. "She was happy to hear that. Especially when she heard that yeh like giving yer teachers nicknames."

"Oh, really?" asked Ed, grinning. "Did you tell her the nicknames?"

"No, she would have used it against yeh, and yeh don't need anymore trouble than yeh got," said Hagrid. "It would give Colonel Mustang too much trouble."

"Ah, Hagrid, you're no fun," said Ed. "Colonel Mustang wouldn't have minded."

Ed knew that this was a bold-faced lie, but he wanted Colonel Mustang to suffer for making him go to Hogwarts.

 **Author's Note #2:** I changed a few lines, but that's about it for this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

The last week of term became extremely boisterous as it progressed. Rumors about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere, though Ed didn't believe half of them. Dumbledore was to have been rumored to have bought 800 barrels of Rosemerta's mead, but that was obviously untrue. What _was_ true though was that Dumbledore had booked the band called the Weird Sisters. When Ed had asked who they were, Ginny was shocked.

"They're only the most famous singing group in the wizarding world!" said Ginny.

"Oh," said Ed.

Teachers like Professor Flitwick had let them do as they pleased during the last class, but Professor Binns and Snape and McGonagall had them to work until the very last minute.

"Evil, he is," Ron said bitterly that night in the Gryffindor common room. "Springing a test on us on the last day. Ruining the last bit of term with a whole load of studying."

"Of course Snake's a jackass," said Ed, as he read a book.

" _Snape_ ," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever," said Ed. "I don't really care what his name is."

Hermione scowled. She looked at Ron, who was building a card castle out of his Exploding Snap card set. The cards were different from regular Muggle cards because they could explode at any second without any notice.

"You're not exactly straining yourself though," said Hermione.

"It's Christmas," said Harry, reading a Quidditch book near the fire.

Hermione looked at him with a severe look.

"I'd have thought you'd be doing something constructive, Harry, even if you don't want to learn your antidotes!" said Hermione.

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"That egg!" Hermione hissed.

"Come on, Hermione," said Harry. "I've got till February the twenty-fourth."

He had put it in his trunk after the celebration party and hadn't touched it since.

"But it might take - what's so funny?" asked Hermione, looking at a laughing Ed.

"Nothing," Ed said, snickering.

"What is it that you're laughing about?" asked Hermione.

"Did you do something against the rules?" asked Ron.

"No, I just figured it out," said Ed.

"You did?" asked Harry. "What is it?"

"I would tell you, but Winry would kill me if I did," said Ed.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Ron.

"She's off sending a letter to Granny," said Ed.

Ron put the last two cards on top of the castle and the whole lot blew up, singeing his eyebrows.

"Nice look, Ron," said Fred. "It will go well with your dress robes, that will."

Fred and George sat down at the table with Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Ron felt how much damage had been done.

"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked.

"No, he's off delivering a letter," said Ron. "Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," Fred remarked.

"Because _we_ want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," said George.

"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" asked Ron.

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," Fred said, waving his wand threateningly.

"Well, you can use Ed's owl," said Ron.

"No, they can't," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"He's off delivering a letter himself," said Ed.

"He's always delivering a letter," said Ron.

"It doesn't matter," said George. "We'll use a school owl."

"So…you've got dates for the ball yet?" asked Fred.

"Nope," said Ron.

"What about you, Ed?" asked George.

"Of course I do," said Ed. "I'm goin' with Winry."

"When did you ask her?" asked Harry.

"It's none of your business," said Hermione.

"Well, Ron, you've better hurry up or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred.

"Who are you going with, then?" asked Ron.

"Angelina," said Fred.

"What?" asked Ron. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," said Fred, turning his head and calling across the common room, "Oi! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet near the fire, looked over at him.

"What?" Angelina called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?" asked Fred.

Angelina gave him an appraising sort of look.

"All right then," Angelina said, turning back to Alicia with a grin on her face.

"There you go," Fred said to Harry and Ron, "piece of cake."

He got to his feet, yawning and said, "We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on…"

They left. Ron looked at the pile of smoldering cards and then at Harry.

"We _should_ get a move on, you know…ask someone," said Ron. "He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

"A pair of… _what_ , excuse me?" Hermione said, indignantly.

"Well - you know," Ron said, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with - with Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately - and she's really nice!" said Hermione.

"Her nose is off-center," said Ron.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said, bristling. "So basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Er - yeah, that sounds about right," said Ron.

Then, Ron felt a pain in his head that he hadn't felt before. He had just become victim to Winry's wrench. Ron looked up at a furious Winry.

"You are such a pig!" said Winry.

"I was only joking!" said Ron. "Harry!"

"DON'T GO ASKING HIM FOR HELP!" Winry yelled. "That is nothing to joke about!"

She beat up Ron, Hermione not bothering to stop her, and then went to bed. Hermione told Harry to help Ron to the hospital wing and went to bed herself. Still laughing, Ed waved Harry and Ron good night as he went up to bed.

The Hogwarts staff, demonstrating a continued desire to impress the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, seemed determined to show the castle at its best this Christmas. When the decorations went up, Ed noticed that they were very stunning. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them. Ed tried to avoid them the best he could since he missed Al, even though he was going to go visit him once Christmas had passed.

Ed and Winry had gotten a load of homework for the holidays, even more than the fourth years. Ed wanted to leave it to the last minute, but Winry wouldn't let him. So, during the week that had led up to Christmas, Ed and Winry worked on the homework that was given to them instead of joining in on the fun and festivities. They had even skipped meals so they could get their homework done. Harry and Hermione, though, had brought them dinner since Hagrid had told them about his conversation with Ed and Winry after they talked about the meeting Hagrid had with Rita Skeeter.

"So, Ed said that we were only his acquaintances?" asked Ron. "Why would he say that?"

"He thinks that he shouldn't bother making friends since he's only gonna be here this year," said Hagrid.

"But we think he's our friend," said Harry.

"He thinks you three are his friends too, but he just don't want to admit it," said Hagrid.

"Why though?" asked Ron.

"Don't you get it, Ron?" asked Hermione. "He's _scared_."

"Why would he be scared?" asked Ron.

"Because he thinks that if he makes friends, he won't want to continue to look for the Philosopher's Stone to return his brother to normal!" said Hermione.

"How did you know about that?" asked Hagrid.

"Well, Winry said that he was looking for the Philosopher's Stone, and I saw in Edward's letter that Alphonse had gotten hurt but his blood seal was okay," said Hermione. "I went to the library and looked more on alchemy. The only reason why he would need a blood seal is if his soul was attached to an inanimate object. But Human Transmutation is illegal here and wherever he is from."

"Of course it is," said Hagrid. "That's why it's hush-hush, it is. And you three need to make sure Ed considers you three as friends. So, do whatever you can to assure that."

It was now Christmas Eve, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going up to the Gryffindor Tower to give Ed and Winry some dinner. They had just gotten the reply from Sirius.

"We can read it in the Common Room while Ed and Winry are eating," said Ron.

"Do you really think that bringing them food is going to make Ed think of us as friends, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Harry's got a point, Hermione," said Ron. "Just because we're bringing them food, especially Ed, it doesn't mean Ed is going to make him admit that we're his friends."

"Well, that just shows how much you know, doesn't it, Ronald?" asked Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.

"It means that Edward thinks that he and Winry are all alone here," said Hermione. "He also thinks that it's best that way as well. We just need to show him that he can still have friends and look for the Philosopher's Stone."

"But Dumbledore destroyed it," said Ron. "Didn't he?"

"I've read that the Philosopher's Stone is a pure substance," said Hermione. "Even though you can melt it down for the Elixir of Life, it doesn't mean that you can destroy the Elixir or smash the Stone into to pieces."

"Where did you find that information?" asked Harry.

"The Restricted Section," said Hermione. "I got permission from Professor McGonagall. It has all of the information on Alchemy. The real subject, not the fairy tale that we're told about. Fairy Lights."

They had now reached the Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady swung forward and let them go through the portrait hole. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around and saw Ed and Winry at the table they had left them at before going down to dinner. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the table and sat down the dinner that they had brought for Ed and Winry onto the table. Ed and Winry looked up from their homework.

"Thanks," said Ed, taking his Styrofoam box of food and flask of pumpkin juice. "You know, you didn't have to always do this."

"We wanted to," said Hermione.

"Ed, don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Winry said as she got her food and juice.

"I wasn't," said Ed.

"How is your homework going?" asked Hermione.

"We're on our last piece of homework, thank God," said Winry.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat by Ed and Winry as the latter group started to eat. Ron picked up the essay that Ed had been working on.

"This is a long essay," said Ron.

"Yeah, that jackass gave us extra because -," started Ed.

"Because you just had to open your mouth!" said Winry.

"Somebody had to stand up to him, Winry!" said Ed. "Just because he's pissed that Moody is still here, it doesn't mean he has a right to be vicious to anybody he sees! Don't forget that he called your auto-mail crap!"

Winry growled. That _did_ make her angry.

"See there?" said Ed.

"Don't remind me, Edward," said Winry. "After we eat, we can finish the essay. It shouldn't take us too long."

"Yeah, all right," said Ed.

"So, are you two still going home on Boxing Day?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Bumblebore said we could," said Ed.

Hermione pursed her lips. She didn't want to try to correct Ed when she knew that he would just brush her off. After Ed and Winry finished their dinners, they went back to their homework and finished ten minutes later. They both went up to bed afterwards.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

On Christmas morning, Ed woke up to the shouts of excitement in his dorm. Ed groaned and sat up in bed. He opened the curtains and was surprised to see presents at the foot of his bed on the trunk.

"Why do you look so surprised, Elric?" asked Cormac McLaggen.

Ed didn't answer him as he spotted a pretty good-sized package. He got the package and pulled it towards him. Ed opened it and pulled out a blue sweater with a letter 'E' on it. There were also socks and mince pies with it. Enclosed was a letter from Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley. In her letter, Mrs. Weasley explained that Ginny had written to her about him and that she felt that she should send him and Winry gifts. Ed smiled. When Ed went down to the common room, he was wearing a pair of jeans and the sweater that Mrs. Weasley had made for him. Winry was there, also wearing her knitted sweater, and talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione telling Ron how sweet his mother was. Ed went to them.

"Thanks for the present, acquaintance," said Ron, grinning.

"Don't get used to it," said Ed.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other, knowing that Ed was beginning to let his shield down.

"You look good in blue," said Winry.

Ed blushed.

"I guess it's an okay color," said Ed.

"You should send her a thank you letter," said Winry. "I am."

"Yeah, yeah, don't bug me about it," said Ed. "I'm goin' down to breakfast."

"He's grateful," said Winry. "He just doesn't want to say it."

After breakfast, Winry convinced Ed to send a thank you note to Mrs. Weasley for the presents since she was sending one as well. After many mistakes and rewrites, Ed's note went like this:

 _Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

 _This is Edward Elric. I want to thank you for sending me the sweater,_

 _Socks, and the pies. I've had a pie right after breakfast, and it tastes like_

 _What my mom's would have tasted like; though, don't tell anyone else I_

 _Said that. Anyway, thanks for the presents that you sent to me. I really_

 _Appreciate it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ed_

Ed read over and sealed it. He gave it to Winry so she could send it off with hers to Mrs. Weasley.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" asked Winry.

"Nah," said Ed. "I'm gonna stay in here."

Winry rolled her eyes and went to go to mail the letters off to Mrs. Weasley. At lunch, there were about one hundred turkeys, lots of puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers. After lunch, Ed, Winry, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went outside to the snowy grounds. Hermione only watched the snow fight as Ed and Winry joined in on Harry and Ron's snow fight. At five o'clock, Hermione and Winry went on their way to the castle so they could get ready for the ball. Ed and Ron looked at them.

"You need three hours?" asked Ed.

"We've got to make ourselves look presentable," said Winry.

Then she and Hermione went to the castle.

"Hermione, who are you going with?" Ron shouted out, earning him a snowball on the side of his head.

Hermione didn't answer, she just waved him off. There was no Christmas tea since the ball included a feast. So, at seven o'clock, the boys went back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Lairy fights, that's the one!" the Fat Lady giggled as she swung forward.

"Think she's had enough alcohol?" Ed asked after they all got into the common room.

The other boys laughed. Ed went to the fifth year boys' dormitory and started to get ready for the ball. He got his blue dress robes on and put his long, golden hair up into a ponytail instead of into a braid as usual. Cormac and the other boys looked enviously at him as he put his gloves on. Ed didn't pay attention to them as he went down to the common room where he spotted Winry. He smiled. Winry was wearing lilac purple dress robes and had her lemon blonde hair up in an elaborate bun with her bangs curled. She was talking to Parvati who was wearing robes of shocking pink. Ed went to Winry and Parvati.

"Edward, you look great," said Winry.

Ed blushed. A moment later, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean came down to the common room and to Ed, Winry, and Parvati.

"Bloody hell, Ed, you sure do know how to make a bloke feel like he's wearing rags," said Seamus.

"Yeah, well," said Ed, smirking. "What are you wearin', Ron, your granny's dress?"

Ron's ears went red with embarrassment. Ed held out his arm for Winry to hold on to.

"Come on, Winry, let's go," said Ed.

"All right," said Winry.

She held onto Ed's arm and they went to go to the entrance hall. When they got to the hall, few of the girls looked at Ed and blushed. A few of the boys blushed at Winry's appearance. McGonagall went to Ed and Winry.

"Elric, it's tradition that the champion and their date open the ball," said McGonagall.

"It is?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said McGonagall. "So, when everyone is here, you both will come when I call for the champions."

"All right," said Winry.

Then McGonagall went off. When everyone was in the hall, McGonagall called for the champions and their dates to come to her by the Great Hall doors. They did and were told to wait while everyone else went inside the Great Hall. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies stationed themselves nearest to the doors. Harry was shocked to see that Hermione was Viktor Krum's date. Hermione was wearing float-y, periwinkle blue dress robes with her hair smoothed out and in an elegant knot at the back of her head.

"Hi, Harry, Ed," said Hermione. "Hi, Winry, Parvati!"

"Hi, Hermione," said Winry. "You look very nice."

"So do you!" said Hermione.

Parvati felt jealous. Not only did Winry look better than her, Hermione looked better as well.

"You look great too, Edward," said Hermione. "Blue suits you very well."

Ed blushed.

"Thanks," said Ed.

"Gee, Ed, you look taller when you're not wearing black all of the time," Cedric said, smirking.

Ed frowned.

"I'm just joking, Ed," said Cedric. "You look great. Got your arm fastened on tight?"

Before Ed could say anything, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the other people went through, some of the them looking in shock at Hermione. Once everyone was settled in the Great Hall, McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. The walls of the Great Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore a narrowed look as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer. Ludo Bagman, in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime, who wore a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. But Mr. Crouch was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by another of Ron's brothers, Percy Weasley.

Percy had Harry sit by him. Percy looked so smug, Ed thought he had swallowed a canary. Percy told Harry that he had been promoted to being Mr. Crouch's personal assistant and said that Mr. Crouch couldn't make it since he was ill.

"You must be Edward Elric," Percy said to Ed, after Ed had ordered steak and fries (his favorite food). "Mr. Crouch told me about you."

"Uh, yeah, I'm Edward," said Ed. "Who are you though?"

"I'm one of Ron Weasley's brothers," said Percy. "Percy Weasley. I graduated last year. How do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's okay, I suppose," said Ed. "Different from home."

Percy didn't say anything else. Krum was also speaking.

"Vell, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," Krum was telling Hermione. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these - though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains -"

"Now, now, Viktor!" Karkaroff said with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

"Why is that so bad?" Ed asked. "You afraid that she'll find out that you do human sacrifices or have orgies?"

Harry snorted into his plate of goulash. Winry scowled and rolled her eyes at Ed's morbid sense of humor. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Karkaroff blushed with anger.

"No, boy!" shouted Karkaroff. "We don't do those things!"

"He's only teasing, Igor," said Dumbledore. "He's right in a way, though. It seems as if you don't want any visitors."

Karkaroff smiled, displaying his yellowing teeth to their full extent. Winry pushed her plate forward, losing her appetite.

"Well, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

"Oh, I would never dream of assuming I know all of Hogwarts' secrets, Igor," said Dumbledore amicably. "Only this morning, for example, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Perhaps it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon - or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder."

Harry snorted into his goulash again, Percy frowned, and Ed burst out laughing. Winry scowled again. Then she looked at Karkaroff.

"Mr. Karkaroff, not to be rude, but you should brush your teeth until they're white before you smile," said Winry.

"Don't speak that way to your elders, young lady," said Karkaroff.

"I can speak anyway I want to," said Winry.

When all of the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. All of the students stood; and with a wave of his wand, Dumbledore sent the tables zooming back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now went up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause. They wore fashionably tattered clothes. A few moments later, Ed and Winry were dancing to a slow, mournful tune. When the song was over, though, Winry wanted to continue dancing even though Ed was bashful of doing so. That didn't matter to Winry since she always got her way. Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Padma (Parvati's sister) were sitting at a table. Parvati had just left with a Beauxbatons boy and Hermione took her spot. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing.

"Hi, Hermione," said Harry.

"It's hot, isn't it?" asked Hermione, fanning her face with her hand. "They look adorable together, don't they?"

She was referring to Ed and Winry.

"I suppose," said Harry.

"Viktor's gone to get some drinks," said Hermione.

"Viktor?" Ron asked, giving Hermione a withering look. "Hasn't he asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?"

"What's up with you?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you," Ron said scathingly.

Hermione stared at Ron, then at Harry, who shrugged.

"Ron, what -?" started Hermione.

"He's from Durmstrang!" Ron spat. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You're - you're -" Ron was casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, " _fraternizing with the enemy_ , that's what you're doing!"

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Don't be stupid!" Hermione said after a moment. "The _enemy_! Honestly - who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

Ron ignored this and asked if Viktor asked Hermione to the ball at the library.

"As a matter of fact, he was," said Hermione.

"Were you trying to get him to join _spew_?" asked Ron.

"No, I wasn't!" said Hermione. "Winry was right."

"What was she right about?" asked Ron.

"That Viktor was coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!" said Hermione. "He told me that, and he said that Winry was right."

They continued arguing. A few minutes later, Hermione left in a huff.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

When Ed was tired of dancing, he told Winry that his right foot was hurting.

"Ed, come on," said Winry.

"Winry, my right foot is just flesh and blood," said Ed. "I need it to be able to stand on my left leg."

"Oh, all right," said Winry. "I am a bit thirsty."

Then they went to the table after getting some drinks. Ed took a long drink from his butterbeer and then set the bottle down onto the table.

"You really do look great tonight, Ed," said Winry.

"Thanks," Ed said, blushing.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," said Winry.

"Yeah, well, you look kinda cute," said Ed. "But don't tell anyone I said that, or I'll take that back."

Winry laughed to herself.

"I won't tell anyone," said Winry. "Well, tomorrow is when we get to go home for the rest of the holiday."

"I know," said Ed. "And I can't wait."

"I bet Al has missed you a lot," said Winry.

"Granny probably missed you too, Winry," said Ed.

"But she wouldn't admit it," said Winry.

"Of course not," said Ed. "But I'm really dreading seeing Major Armstrong. He's such a freakin' blowhard."

"He's a nice guy, Ed," said Winry.

"Of course he is, but it's so annoying how he goes on about his illustrious family background," said Ed.

He sighed. Winry put a hand over his. Ed looked at Winry.

"It'll be okay, Ed," said Winry. "Let's go out onto the grounds."

"I don't have my coat," said Ed.

"That's all right," said Winry. "We'll keep each other warm. I just want to look at the stars. I want to see them from here."

"Then let's go to the Astronomy Tower," said Ed. "Since it's a good place for class, it'll be a good place to just look at the stars."

"All right," said Winry.

Then Ed and Winry went to the Astronomy Tower and looked up at the stars. When it got too cold, they went back down to the Great Hall and danced a bit more. Some people tried to ask Ed if they could dance with Winry, but he told them to back off if they knew what was good for them.

"Don't you believe in the Christmas spirit?" Seamus asked when he was turned down.

"Nope," said Ed.

Then Ed and Winry danced away.

"Don't worry about it, Seamus," said Dean. "He didn't let me dance with her either."

Then they went off to find other people to dance with. When the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight (their last song being "Magic Works"), everyone gave them a last round of applause and started to wend their way into the entrance hall. Ed and Winry went straight up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Fairy lights," said Ed.

"That's right," the Fat Lady said in her sleep, swinging forward.

Ed and Winry went through the portrait hole and into the common room. Ed and Winry were the first ones in the room. At the foot of the stairs to the girls' dormitories, Ed said good night to Winry. But it was Winry who kissed Ed. Ed took a step on the girls' stairs to deepen the kiss, but he received a shock when the stairs turned into a slide and he slipped down. Winry went into his arms. Winry and Ed were going to kiss again when they heard cat-whistling. They turned to see that it was Fred and George. They were both grinning. Ed blushed in embarrassment as Winry went up to her dorm.

"You going to propose to her, Ed?" asked Fred.

"Going to marry her, Ed?" asked George.

"Oh, shut up," said Ed.

Then he went up to the fifth year boys' dormitories as Fred and George laughed. Ed and Winry got up before everyone else in Gryffindor Tower on Boxing Day. Ed and Winry got their clothes on and went to the common room with their trunks where they met up with Dumbledore and McGonagall. McGonagall was holding a book that was to be used as a Portkey.

"Are you both ready?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I've been ready ever since day one," said Ed.

"Elric, Rockbell, this book is a Portkey," said McGonagall. "It will activate in one minute. It will activate again in one week from today. It will bring you to my office. If you miss it, I will come to get you both."

"All right," said Ed. "We get it."

"Good," said McGonagall. "Here it is."

She gave the book to Ed.

"Take hold of it, Miss Rockbell," said McGonagall.

Winry done as told.

"Edward, before the Portkey takes you both home, I want to give a late Christmas gift," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore held out a small package and Ed took it.

"Do not open it until you get home, Edward," said Dumbledore. "It's very important."

"All right," said Ed, then putting the package into his trunk very quickly.

"Now, hold the Portkey," said McGonagall.

Ed took hold of the Portkey again. He and Winry then disappeared.

"Albus, do you think it wise?" asked McGonagall. "Giving it to him?"

"Yes, Minerva," said Dumbledore. "He deserves it more than anyone else. I am going to get me some breakfast. Care to join me, Minerva?"

McGonagall sighed.

When Ed and Winry got to Resembool, Ed steadied himself by holding onto the rail of the stairs heading up to the Rockbell residence.

"Ed, are you all right?" asked Winry.

Ed shook his head, afraid that he'd lose his stomach if he opened his mouth so soon after using the Portkey. A few moments passed, and Ed was able to stand by himself without having to lose his stomach. Then he and Winry lugged their trunks up the snowy stairs. Winry was about to knock until the door was thrown open by Major Armstrong, a very muscular man with no hair except for the blond curl at his forehead. In other words, a very sensitive version of Arnold Swarzenegger.

"Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, how long it has been since we have seen one another!" boomed Armstrong. "How I have missed you both!"

Ed and Winry looked at each other with bemused expressions.

"We missed you, too, Major," said Winry. "It's kind of cold out here, can we come in?"

"Of course, Miss, Winry!" said Armstrong. "Where are my manners?!"

Then he let Ed and Winry come in and told them that he would get their luggage. He did bring it in, with ease I might add. Winry set the book on a nearby stand. Den, Winry's dog, went straight for Winry. Winry bent down and pet Den.

"Did you miss me, girl?" asked Winry, receiving a whine in response.

"Where's everyone?" asked Ed.

"They are asleep, Edward," said Armstrong. "I have told them that I would meet you."

"Big Brother!" a voice called out.

A moment later, Ed was being hugged out of breath by Al.

"Al, I can't breathe!" Ed choked out.

Al gasped and let Ed go. Ed put a hand on his chest as he caught his breath. Then it hit Ed. He looked at Al to see that his armor was repaired.

"Who repaired you, Al?" asked Ed.

"Dad did!" said Al. "He came by a couple of days ago and visited! He repaired my armor! He left a present for you."

"I don't want it," said Ed.

"I told him you'd say that, but he left it anyway," said Al. "I've missed you, Big Brother!"

"I missed you too, Al," said Ed. "Did you tell him where I went?"

"Yeah, he didn't seem surprised though," said Al. "I don't know why. OH! I have a present for you, Brother! Let me go get it!"

Then Al ran up the stairs to go to the room he was in. A moment later, Pinako came down, not able to sleep anymore.

"With all the racket goin' on, I can't sleep," said Pinako, a short woman with gravity defying hair.

"Granny!" said Winry.

Winry hugged Pinako. Armstrong started crying with emotion, as he almost always did. Ed rolled his eyes and got into his trunk to get out his present for Al. It was there that he saw what Dumbledore had given to him. Al came clanking into the room and paused as he saw his brother setting the wrapped present he got for Al on a stand that was by him. Ed got the letter that was sticking out from underneath the neatly tied thread. Now, everyone was looking at him. Ed unfolded the letter and read it.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _I know that you have searched long and hard and have come_

 _Across many disappointments. I hope you use this well._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus "Bumblebore"_

Ed threw the note aside and started to tear into the wrapping. Armstrong caught the note and looked at it. Underneath the wrapping was a box. Ed opened the small box and tipped it over into his gloved right hand. Al, Pinako, Winry, and Armstrong gasped for they had all gotten a glimpse of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Armstrong.

Ed didn't say anything. He _couldn't_ say anything.

"Brother?" asked Al.

Ed looked up at Al.

"Is that the Philosopher's Stone, Big Brother?" asked Al.

"Who is this Albus Bumblebore?" asked Armstrong.

"Dumbledore," said Winry. "He's the headmaster of Hogwarts. Why?"

"Because it's from him," said Armstrong.

"It is the real deal then," said Winry. "Ed, aren't you going to - ?"

"Here, Al," said Ed, handing the Stone to Al.

"Why are you giving it to me for?" asked Al.

"Because I want you to restore your body," said Ed.

"But shouldn't _you_ be getting -?" started Al.

"Al, your body is in the Gate," said Ed. "You're going to have to be the one getting it back."

"But I don't know how!" said Al. "I can't even clap my hands to perform Alchemy like you can!"

"But it's your body, Al, you need to be the one to get it," said Ed.

Al looked down at the stone.

"What if I mess up?" asked Al.

"You won't, Al," said Ed.

"Just do it already, Alphonse!" said Pinako. "There's no time to get cold feet!"

"All right," said Al.

"What do you want to eat first when you get it back?" asked Winry.

"Apple pie," said Al.

"All right, Al, quit bein' girly and get your body back," said Ed.

"I'm not bein' girly!" said Al. "All right, I'll get my body back!"

Then Al put the wrapped present aside and went back up to his room. He wanted to do it in private. In his room, Al drew a transmutation circle onto the floor as he wondered how he was going to do the transmutation. Should he break his blood seal? Or should he just try to open the Gate and see what happens? He didn't know what to do. He looked at the Philosopher's Stone in his hand.

Al decided on what he was going to do. He took off his chest plate and set it gently down onto the floor. Al stepped into the transmutation circle and hesitated for a moment. A moment later, he held out his hands and put one on top of the other. A bright light engulfed him.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

After Al activated the transmutation circle, his soul went to the Gate as the suit of armor fell to the ground. Al opened his eyes and looked around. He was naked and in a white void. Then he heard a voice.

"Hello, there," said the voice. "I see you're back."

Al turned and saw a figure. The figure was just a black outline of a person. A moment later, Al had been overcome with a flurry of memories. It was so much that Al had grabbed his head and fell to his knees. The figure waited patiently until All's memories had assimilated.

"I remember now," Al said. "I remember everything that I've learned from here."

Al stood.

"I'm glad you remember," said the figure.

"But who are you?" asked Al.

"I have many names," said the figure. "Some may think I'm God, some call me Truth, but I am _you_."

"Me?" asked Al.

"Yes, you," said the figure, Truth. "Now, why have you come? Do you want to go through the Gate? Do you - ?"

"I want my body back!" said Al.

"You mean, this body?" Truth asked, making Al's body appear near the door.

Al looked at his body. His body was skinny with malnourishment and his hair was long. Longer than his brother's.

"My soul," Al's body said, standing.

"Was this going to be your payment?" Truth asked, holding the Philosopher's Stone.

Al gasped and looked around. He hadn't noticed that the stone was gone when the memories had come flooding back.

"Where'd you get it?" asked Truth. "Did you make it?"

"No, we didn't make it," said Al. "The Headmaster of Ed's school gave it to him for Christmas."

"I'll be," said Truth. "That old fart didn't destroy it after all. I knew he couldn't though."

"Will you give me my body back or not?!" asked Al, getting impatient.

"All right, all right," said Truth. "Your wish is my command."

Al smiled. Al's body walked over to his soul. His body stretched out his hand. Al's soul accepted the hand. Then before he knew it, Al's soul was merged with his body. The sensation was so intense that it made Al black out. When Al woke up, he felt heavy. He looked around and saw that he was in his bedroom in the Rockbell house. In a chair near the door, he could see his brother. Ed was sleeping with his arms crossed and head back against the wall with his mouth open a bit. Al then tried pushing himself up. He was so weak, however, that he couldn't. A moment later, Ed snorted and woke up. Ed blinked and looked over at Al who was still trying to sit up.

"Al!" said Ed.

Ed got up from his chair and went to Al's bedside.

"Are you all right, Al?" asked Ed.

"Ye - ," started Al.

He started coughing. Ed helped him sit up and pat Al's back as he coughed. Al was coughing since he was not used to using his vocal cords. Al stopped coughing a moment later.

"You've been sleeping for two days," said Ed. "When you're up to it, Granny is goin' to make you some soup since she doesn't think you can handle solid foods yet. But once you can, you can have all the quiche and apple pie you want."

Al nodded. He looked down and saw his waist length blond hair.

"Your hair is longer than mine," Ed pointed out. "Do you want it to be cut?"

Al nodded again.

"Al, why don't you say anything?" asked Ed. "Aren't you glad that you have your body back? It's what you and I wanted."

"I know," Al said, "but I feel bad."

"Why?" Ed questioned.

"Because the stone wasn't enough for your limbs," said Al.

"Don't worry about it, Al," Ed brushed off. "I can always keep lookin' for another Philosopher's Stone. It'll be fine."

"My throat hurts, Big Brother," said Al. "I feel so heavy too."

"Of course," Ed laughed. "You haven't been in your body for a long time."

"What time is it?" asked Al.

"I don't know," said Ed. "Let me see."

Ed got his pocket watch from his pocket and checked the time.

"It's breakfast time," said Ed, snapping the lid shut and put the watch back into his pocket. "I'll tell Granny that you're awake. You are hungry, aren't you?"

But as Ed turned towards the door, he saw that Winry was in the doorway. She was shocked to see that Al was awake.

"Alphonse," said Winry. "You're awake! I'll go tell Granny!"

Then Winry turned and went down to the kitchen where Pinako and Armstrong were.

"Granny!" said Winry.

Pinako and Armstrong looked at Winry.

"Alphonse woke up!" said Winry.

Armstrong and Pinako went to Al's room with Winry. Pinako went to Al and started to do a check up on Al.

"You seem all right," said Pinako, after the check up. "Your hair's a bit long, and you're a bit malnourished, but you'll live."

"I'm hungry," said Al.

"Of course you are," said Pinako. "You haven't eaten in years. We'll start you up on soup first, and then we'll start you on solids so you won't be getting yourself sick."

"That's what Big Brother said," said Al, looking at Ed.

"Why start him with soups first?" asked Armstrong.

"Because his body hasn't had any food for three or four years," said Pinako. "If we overwhelm his body with solid foods, he'll get sick."

"Yes, that makes sense," said Armstrong, as he looked at Al.

Al was feeling a pajama top sleeve of the pajamas that Pinako and Winry had put on him after he appeared in the middle of the living room before putting him to bed. It amazed Armstrong of how Al was reacting, as if Al hadn't felt anything before. Den came into the room and went to Al's bedside. Al looked at Den and held his hand out for Den to smell. She sniffed Al's hand and then licked it. Al chuckled.

"That tickles," said Al.

Just then, Al gasped and bolted away from Den, putting his hands over his head and burying his face in his knees. Ed went to Al's side.

"What's wrong, Al?" asked Ed.

"I don't know," said Al, his voice muffled. "I just got scared."

"Was it Den?" asked Ed. "She wasn't - ."

"It wasn't her," said Al. "I'm just…"

"Hey, Al, after you eat some soup, we can open each other's presents," said Ed. "And then, if you want, Granny or Winry can cut your hair."

Al looked up and nodded.

"Major, would you bring up the wheelchair?" Pinako asked. "I want Alphonse to be able to eat with us all."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Armstrong.

Then Armstrong went to get a wheel chair and brought it to Al's room. He helped Al get into the chair. A few minutes later, they were all down in the dining room. Pinako made the breakfast as Armstrong went out to chop firewood. Ed and Al talked while Winry cut Al's hair.

"How is it like at Hogwarts, Big Brother?" asked Al. "I know you wrote to me about it, but…"

"It's all right," said Ed. "There are ghosts, suits of armor that talk (don't ask me how), and there are pictures that move and talk."

"Really?" asked Al. "That sounds amazing."

"There's also all the food you can eat," said Ed.

"What kind of food?" asked Al.

"All kinds of food, Al," said Winry. "They have steak and kidney pie, steaks, hams, stews, and French fries and all sorts of food. There's a lot of desserts too!"

"That sounds delicious," said Al. "I want to go."

"No, Al," said Ed. "I'm not gonna let you go."

"Why not?" asked Al.

"It's too late in the year," said Ed. "And second of all, you're gonna be goin' to Teacher's house in Dublith."

Al's face went pale.

"But - but - but she'll kill us!" said Al. "Then _you_ won't get to go back to Hogwarts!"

"I called her yesterday while you were sleeping," said Ed.

"You mean, _she_ called _you_ ," said Pinako, bringing the soup.

"I thought she was gonna come through the phone and kill me," said Ed, his face blue.

Winry finished cutting Al's hair and put the cut hair into a bag.

"Did you tell her everything?" asked Al.

"I had to," said Ed. "I had no choice. Oh, man, when she heard that I'm goin' to Hogwarts…"

Ed shuddered.

"That bad?" asked Al.

"That's an understatement," Ed muttered. "I thought my ears were gonna bleed."

"Didn't you hold the phone away?" asked Al.

"Yeah, but you know her," said Ed. "She screams louder than Winry."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ed?" asked Winry.

"Just as it sounds, Winry," said Ed. "If you screamed as loud as Teacher, I wouldn't go near you."

Then Winry hit Ed with her wrench and then stormed off. Ed grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Do you need help, Alphonse?" asked Pinako.

Al didn't say anything.

"Al?" asked Ed.

"What I don't understand is how my body was able to stand by itself when it was in the Gate and talk, but I…," started Al.

"That's probably because it was in the Gate," said Ed. "It was sustained by the Alchemical energy, but since your soul and body are united again…"

"I suppose…," said Al.

"Come on, Alphonse, eat up," said Pinako.

After breakfast was consumed, where Al received help from Winry, Ed and Winry and Al opened the gifts that were from each other. Al got tired out afterwards and slept on the sofa.

"Do you think he'll be okay at your teacher's house?" asked Winry.

"He'll be all right," said Ed. "Teacher would probably take everything out on me since she can't beat Al up, but it'll be okay."

"Are you sure, Ed?" asked Winry.

"Ah, don't worry," said Ed.

"How can I not worry, Ed?" asked Winry.

"It'll be fine," said Ed. "She can't kill me because she'll be put on charges."

"Yeah, that makes me feel loads better," Winry remarked.

"Just you wait, Winry," Ed reassured. "Everything will be fine."

But Ed didn't know that he would be in for the beating of his life!


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

To try to get to Ed and Al's teacher's house on time, Ed, Al, and Winry left Resembool two days after Al woke up. The ride to Dublith was an uneventful one. It took two days to get to Dublith. When the train stopped, Winry woke Al up from his nap.

"We're there, Alphonse," said Winry.

"We are?" asked Al, rubbing his eyes.

"Yup," said Ed. "Can you stand by yourself?"

"I'll try, Big Brother," said Al.

Then, with Winry's help, Al stood from the train bench.

"These seats are uncomfortable," said Al.

Ed laughed.

"They sure are!" Ed agreed. "Now, let's go so I can get killed by Teacher!"

"Brother, you shouldn't joke like that," Al scolded.

"I agree, Ed," Winry agreed. "She just might actually kill you."

"I know…," said Ed, suddenly grim. "Let's go get it over with."

Then Winry helped Al as they got off the train while Ed got his and Winry's trunks. They would have brought some clothes along for Al, but Izumi Curtis (Ed and Al's teacher) had told them not to bother since she would get clothes for Al.

"Let's get a taxi," Ed suggested.

"Walking would be good for Al," said Winry.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Ed yelled. "IT'S THE BEGINNIN' OF JANUARY!"

"Don't yell at me!" Winry yelled back. "This is really south! It won't be so cold as in Resembool!"

"You aren't the one draggin' the trunks!" Ed argued.

"Well, you need the work!" said Winry. "You're getting flabby!"

"WHAT?" asked Ed.

"You heard me!" said Winry. "You haven't been workin' out like you should be."

"Well, excuse me if I've been too busy with homework and figurin' out how to get passed a dragon!" yelled Ed.

"Will you two _please_ stop arguing?" Al pleaded. "I just want to get there."

"Sorry, Al," said Ed. "Let's go."

Then they began walking to Izumi's house. Any other town would have been cold, but since Dublith was in the south of Amestris, Dublith was warm. Ed had to end up taking his coat off and put it into his trunk. It took about twenty minutes to get to Izumi's house and meat shop. Ed and Al gulped as they stood in front of the house.

"Come on," Winry said, "let's go in."

But before they could take another step, the door was kicked open. A woman with black hair in micro-braids came out of the doorway. She had on a white trench-styled top and black Capri pants. Izumi Curtis had an angry look on her face. She smiled, however, when she looked at Al.

"Alphonse, you and Winry can go ahead and go in," said Izumi. "Sig is making lunch for everyone. You look like you need to sit down and eat."

"Thank you, Teacher," said Al.

Izumi watched as Winry helped Al into the house. Then once they were inside and the door was closed, Izumi looked right back at Ed. He gulped.

"I see that you were actually serious on the phone the other day," said Izumi, crossing her arms.

Ed nodded, too afraid to speak.

"Do you want to tell me why you've decided to go against my teachings?" Izumi asked, walking towards Ed.

"I had no choice!" said Ed. "I was ordered to go!"

"Ordered?" asked Izumi. "Ordered by whom? Don't tell me that the rumors I've been hearing are true?"

"Rumors?" asked Ed.

"The 'Hero of the People', the 'Alchemist of the People'… the 'FullMetal Alchemist'," said Izumi.

Ed gulped again.

"Yeah, as I said on the phone, I'm a State Alchemi -," started Ed.

But Izumi didn't give Ed the chance to finish his sentence. She started beating up on Ed. Ed's screams could be heard from inside the house. Al looked towards the window.

"Do you think Brother is okay?" asked Al.

"Oh, don't worry, Al," Mason assured Al.

Al looked at Mason and Winry.p

"Are you sure?" asked Al.

"Yeah, Al, you know Izumi wouldn't kill anyone," said Mason.

"Here you go, Alphonse," Sig said, as he put down a bowl of soup in front of Al.

"Thank you, Mister Sig," Al said, picking up the spoon and sniffing the aroma of the soup that had been placed in front of him. "It smells delicious."

"I'm glad," said Sig. "Izumi said that you should eat soup for a couple of more days since you just got your body back a few days ago."

Al took a spoonful of soup and closed his eyes.

"It's delicious," said Al.

Sig chuckled and went back to the kitchen so he could bring lunch to Winry and Mason. A few moments later, Ed came limping in. He limped over to the table and sat down between Al and Winry as Izumi brought the trunks inside. Al looked over at Ed.

"Are you all right?" Al inquired.

Ed groaned as he put his head on the table.

"I hope," Ed answered.

"Brother!" Al scolded. "Don't talk like that!"

"Sorry, Al," Ed apologized.

Sig came in a moment later and put a plate of food in front of Ed and Winry. Ed sat up and drooled for a moment.

"Food…," Ed drooled.

Ed started eating. Winry started eating a moment later and a few moments later, Izumi, Sig, and Mason were eating as well.

"Do you want anymore soup, Alphonse?" asked Izumi.

"Yes, please!" Al said, happily.

Izumi chuckled and got up from her chair. She took Al's bowl and went to the kitchen. Izumi got Al more soup and then took the bowl of soup back into the dining room and sit it in front of Al.

"Thank you, Teacher!" Al beamed.

"You're welcome, Alphonse," said Izumi, smiling.

Izumi sat back down as Al started to eat again.

"So, what are you studying, Ed?" asked Mason. "Izumi said that you're going to a magic school! What kind of stuff is there? Is it fun?"

"Uh…," said Ed, looking at Izumi from the corner of his eye. "Well, they have a lot of food at meal times. They have ghosts and portraits that talk and move. They have suits of armor that talk and move."

"Wow!" Mason exclaimed. "That's awesome! What type of magic do you learn?"

"Defensive magic," said Ed. "Transfiguration."

"Something like alchemy?" asked Mason.

Ed could tell that Izumi wasn't liking him talking about magic, especially transfiguration.

"Uh, no, not like alchemy," Ed answered. "Far from it, actually."

"But what is transfiguration?" asked Mason.

"Mason, go get some more soup for Alphonse," said Izumi. "He's about finished with his second bowl.

"No, thank you," said Al. "I'm getting kinda sleepy."

"Mason, help Alphonse to his room," said Izumi.

"All right," said Mason.

Then Mason helped Al to get to his room. Al went to sleep once his head hit the pillow. Mason went back to the dining room where Izumi was scolding Ed.

"YOU'LL NEVER SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT THAT MAGIC SCHOOL AS LONG AS YOU ARE HERE!" Izumi yelled. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes, Teacher," Ed answered, looking down at his plate.

Winry opened her mouth to say something, but Sig shook his head to signal that Winry shouldn't say anything. Winry sighed. After lunch, Ed was forced to do the dishes. Then, Winry decided to check up on Ed's auto-mail to make sure it was functioning properly. The auto-mail checked out. Ed and Winry woke up before anyone else in the household. They got dressed and got their things ready to go back to Hogwarts.

"It's about time to get back to…Hogwarts," said Ed, checking his pocket watch.

He and Winry were in the living room with their trunks.

"Don't you think you should wake Al so you could tell him -?" started Winry.

"Winry, Brother?" asked Al, from the doorway.

Ed and Winry looked at Al. Al was wearing a pair of blue pajamas. He had woken up to use the bathroom when he heard Ed and Winry talking. Izumi had transmuted a rail along the walls so Al could relearn walking by himself. Al was now holding on to the rail.

"Where are you going?" asked Al.

"We're on our way back to Hogwarts, Al," Ed answered.

"But it's only five-thirty in the morning," said Al.

"There's a two hour time difference on top of the year difference," Winry explained.

"But…can't you stay for a while longer?" asked Al. "I…I missed you a lot, Brother, and we didn't spend a lot of time together since I got my body back because I was too busy sleeping a lot."

Ed sighed. It's been a long time since he was able to see Al's face again, and he didn't want to leave with Al's face looking sad.

"All right," Ed said. "Professor McGonagall did say that she'd come get us if we missed the Portkey."

Al smiled. Ed put the book down onto a stand and went through his trunk.

"What are you looking for?" asked Al.

"You'll see," said Ed.

Ed found what he was looking for and closed his trunk.

"Come on, Al, let's go to the dinin' room," said Ed.

"Okay," Al agreed.

Then he went to the dining room along with Ed and Winry. Ed and Al sat opposite each other as Winry sat in between them. Ed set out a chess board on the table and set the pieces.

Al gasped happily.

"Chess!" said Al.

"It's not ordinary chess," said Ed.

"What do you mean?" asked Al.

"It's Wizard's Chess," Ed explained.

Then Ed explained how Wizard's Chess was different from regular chess.

"It sounds barbaric," Al commented.

"The chess pieces will be all right," Ed assured. "They talk too."

"Really?" asked Al.

"Yep," Ed answered.

Then Ed and Al started to play Wizard's Chess with the chess set that Ron had gotten Ed for Christmas.

"Where did you get this chess set, Brother?" Al asked after stating his move to the chess men pieces.

"Ron got it for me for Christmas," Ed answered.

"Is he your friend, Big Brother?" Al asked.

Ed opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Sure, Ron annoyed Ed with his moments of stupidity, but he did like Ron. Ed also liked Harry and Hermione, even though Hermione annoyed him and Winry at times.

"Brother?" Al repeated.

"Yeah, he is," Ed finally answered, then telling his chess men where to move.

"I'm glad that you have friends there, Big Brother," Al said, smiling. "You need to have friends in a place like that."

Al told the chess men on his side where to move. His face broke out into a big grin as he said, "Checkmate!"

Ed's eyes widened as he looked at the chess board.

"What?!" Ed asked.

"You should pay more attention to what you tell them," Al pointed out.

A few moments later, McGonagall appeared.

"Don't worry, Mr. Elric," McGonagall told Al. "There is another holiday where he will be able to come to visit."

"When will that be?" Al asked.

"Easter," McGonagall answered.

"Okay," said Al.

After the goodbyes, Ed and Winry left with McGonagall.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

When Ed and Winry got back to Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall, their trunks were moved up to their respective dorms.

"Breakfast is being served, so you two might as well go into the Great Hall," said McGonagall.

"All right," said Winry. "Come on, Ed."

But Ed ignored her.

"So, Professor, I can go home for Easter?" Ed asked.

"It depends upon your superiors," McGonagall answered.

Ed grumbled.

"I thought so," Ed muttered.

Then he went with Winry to the Great Hall where people were eating breakfast. Ed and Winry went to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"How was your holiday with your brother, Edward?" asked Hermione.

"It was good," Ed replied.

Ed started piling food onto his golden plate.

"Why aren't you wearing your red coat?" Ron asked.

"Because it's hot where we were staying," Ed explained. "Too hot for a coat."

"And you're wearing normal clothes as well!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ed gave her a look.

"What do you mean, normal?" Ed asked.

"Hermione means that you're not wearing your black outfit," said Harry.

"Oh, well, Teacher didn't allow me to wear it," Ed said, "neither did Granny."

"What teacher?" asked Harry.

"The one who taught Al and me Alchemy," said Ed. "Well, the one who helped us fine-tune it, I mean. She was pissed off when she found out that I'm comin' here."

"That's an understatement, Edward," Winry countered.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"She doesn't like magic," Ed said.

"Is she like my aunt and uncle?" Harry asked. "They don't like magic. They think it's unnatural."

"Besides them, who wouldn't like magic?" asked Ron. "It makes everything easy."

"That's the point, Ron," said Ed. "She doesn't like magic because it makes everything too easy. It completely disregards the Law of Equivalent Exchange."

"What's that?" asked Ron.

Hermione scowled.

"Equivalent Exchange is the first and most important law of alchemy," Hermione explained. "In order to gain something, something else of equal value has to be lost."

"I still don't understand," said Ron.

"It means that you can't make things out of thin air like you can do with magic," Ed simplified. "You also can't turn a boot into a cat."

"Oh," said Ron. "Can all alche-whatevers do alchemy by just clapping their hands?"

"No, only me and Teacher can," said Ed.

"Teacher and I," Hermione corrected.

Ed frowned at Hermione and then started to eat. He and Winry hadn't eaten breakfast before coming back to Hogwarts, so they were hungry. After breakfast, they went up to the Gryffindor common room where Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to work on their homework. Ed and Winry were sitting with the trio and looking out the window.

"You're lucky," said Ron.

"Hm?" asked Ed, looking at Ron.

"I said, you're lucky," Ron repeated.

"How am I lucky?" asked Ed.

"Because you and Winry finished your homework before the Yule Ball," said Ron. "You don't have any homework now."

"That's because we wanted to go home the day after Christmas," Winry explained.

"How is Alphonse?" asked Hermione.

"He's doing good," said Ed.

"And… what about his armor?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"What about it?" asked Ed.

"Is it still broken?" Hermione asked.

"He doesn't wear it anymore," Ed said happily. "I get to see him smile again."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron. "Didn't you - ?"

"Have you figured out the egg yet, Harry?" Ed diverted.

Harry didn't say anything.

"You better hurry up or you'll be the only one who doesn't know the task," said Ed.

"How did you figure it out?" Harry asked.

"Well, I took a bath," Ed himted.

"You took a bath?" asked Hermione. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"As it sounds," said Ed. "I took a bath. And now, I'm gonna get some sleep. I didn't sleep much last night."

Then Ed got up from his seat and went up to the fifth year boys' dormitory. He went to his bed and went to sleep. Term started a couple of days later. The first day back to classes after the Christmas holidays was an uneventful one until lunch time. Ed and Winry were eating lunch when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came and sat down with them.

"What's wrong?" asked Ed. "Where's the fire?"

"Read this," Harry answered, getting a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from Hermione and giving it to Ed.

Ed got the _Daily Prophet_ and looked at the page that it was turned to. He read the article named 'Dumbledore's Giant Mistake' and frowned.

"So that's why Hagrid is so big," said Ed, giving the newspaper to Winry so she could read it herself. "But giants can't be all that bad, can they? Hagrid can be a bit out there, but he's still not brutal or evil. And flobberworms don't have teeth, right?"

"No, they don't," said Hermione.

"Did Draco really get slashed by a hippogriff?" asked Winry.

"Only because he was stupid enough to insult it," Ron remarked.

"Too bad I missed it," Ed grinned.

Winry hit Ed on the shoulder with the newspaper.

"What?" asked Ed.

"He could have been killed," said Winry.

"It was just his arm," Hermione brushed off.

Ed touched his right arm, feeling only a bit sorry for Malfoy. Winry pursed her lips.

"How do you think she found out?" asked Ed.

"I don't know, but she's not allowed to come on the grounds anymore," said Ron. "And Hagrid wouldn't tell her. He didn't even tell us!"

"Maybe she's got an Invisibility Cloak," Harry ranted as he splattered chicken casserole onto his plate, accidentally spraying some on Ed and Winry's cloaks. "Sort of thing she'd do, isn't it, hide in bushes listening to people."

"Like you and Ron did, you mean," Hermione said.

"We weren't trying to hear him!" Ron protested. "We didn't have any choice! The stupid prat, talking about his giantess mother where anyone could have heard him!"

"Maybe you should have gotten up and left instead of stayin' there doin' who knows what," Ed suggested, grinning.

"Don't be disgusting!" said Ron, his ears red.

Ed snickered.

"You shouldn't worry about Hagrid," Winry said. "He may be upset, but he'll get over it."

But Winry was wrong. Throughout the whole week, there was no sign of Hagrid. He didn't come to meals and didn't teach. In his place was the substitute professor, Professor Grubbly-Plank. Malfoy was gloating at every possible opportunity. Malfoy would taunt Harry about it every time there was a teacher around so that he was safe from Harry's retaliation, but this technique didn't work with Ed. When Malfoy had asked Ed and Winry if they missed the 'elephant man' the day before the Hogsmeade trip halfway through January, Ed punched Malfoy with his right hand.

McGonagall was in the hall and saw this. She gave Ed detention for that evening at five o'clock and took ten points from Gryffindor. Ed's detention was to write lines. He was to write 'I must not hit people' one hundred times. But Ed replaced 'people' with 'jackasses'. When Ed turned it in to McGonagall, McGonagall pursed her lips.

"What?" asked Ed, smirking. "I wrote what you asked me to write."

"No, you did not, Mr. Elric," said McGonagall.

"Yeah, I did," said Ed. "I just made an adjustment."

"Write it again, Mr. Elric, with no 'adjustments', or I will not allow you to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with Miss Rockbell and your other friends," said McGonagall.

Ed sighed and rewrote the lines. When Ed got back to Gryffindor tower and into the common room, he went straight to the stairs to the boys' dormitory and went to bed. He didn't want to deal with his homework. The next morning, Ed woke up at about the same time as the other boys in his dorm and put on his usual black outfit. He got his winter coat and went down to the common room where Winry was.

"Let's get some breakfast first," Ed told Winry. "Then we can go to Hogsmeade."

"All right," Winry agreed. "We can get some sweets at Honeydukes and send them to Al."

"Yeah, he'll like that," Ed said. "We can send some to Mason since he's not like Teacher."

"What about Mr. Sig?" asked Winry.

"I don't know," Ed said. "We'll figure it out once we get there."

"All right," said Winry.

Then they went down to the Great Hall to have their breakfasts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined them a few moments later.

"How was your detention last night?" Hermione asked.

"Eh, it was all right," Ed answered.

"What did you have to do?" Harry asked.

"Lines," Ed replied.

"Is that it?" asked Ron. "You didn't have to do anything else?"

"No, just lines," said Ed. "Have that clue worked out yet, Harry?"

"Er, I - I reckon I've got a pretty good idea what it's about now," Harry lied.

"Uh-huh," Ed said disbelievingly.

Ed ate the rest of his breakfast and got up from his seat and put on his coat.

"Well, I'm gonna start goin' to Hogsmeade," said Ed. "See you there."

Then he left the Great Hall and went out to the entrance hall. After waiting for a few moments, Ed saw Winry coming towards him as she pulled her coat on.

"Ed, you could just wait for them," Winry scolded.

"Nah," Ed disagreed. "They just want to search for Hagrid. And I've got things to do."

Winry sighed.

"Come on," said Winry.

Ed grinned. He and Winry left the entrance hall and set off through the cold, wet grounds towards the gates. The walk to Hogsmeade wasn't a long one. When they got to Hogsmeade, Ed and Winry went to Honeydukes and looked around.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Winry gasped. "Look at all of the choices!"

"Yeah, I know," Ed agreed. "It'll be hard choosin' something for Al and Mason."

"You'll figure something out," Winry comforted. "I'm going to look around some more."

"All right, I will too," Ed agreed.

Then Ed and Winry split up and looked on their own in the sweet shop. Ed finally found what he would be sending Al and Mason and paid for them. Winry found what to send Pinako and paid for them. Then, Ed and Winry went to the post office and sent the sweets. Afterwards, Ed and Winry went to the Three Broomsticks for warm bottles of butterbeer. Ed saw Ludo Bagman in the mirror behind the bar talking to goblins.

"Winry, you get the drinks while I go find us a seat," Ed told Winry.

"Why?" asked Winry.

Ed indicated to the mirror. Winry looked to see Bagman.

"It's just Mr. Bagman," said Winry.

"I know, I just don't want him to see me," Ed explained. "He annoys me."

Winry sighed.

"All right," Winry sighed.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Ed went to find a seat as Winry got their butterbeers. It only took a moment for Ed to find a place for him and Winry to sit. A moment later, Winry came to the table and sat down. She gave Ed his butterbeer and took a drink of her own.

"Why do you think Mr. Bagman is here with those goblins?" Winry asked.

"I don't know, Winry; but if it's about a bet, he's screwed," Ed answered.

"Who's screwed?" a voice asked.

Ed and Winry looked to see that it was Ron who spoke. He and Hermione were standing at their table.

"Can we sit with you?" Hermione asked.

"Be my guest," Ed answered.

Then Hermione and Ron sat down with Ed and Winry.

"Where's Harry?" Ed asked.

"Mr. Bagman wanted to talk to him," Hermione replied.

"What about?" Winry asked.

"I don't know," Ron said. "Didn't say."

"Hm," Ed said, taking a drink of his butterbeer. "What?"

Hermione and Ron were looking at him.

"You don't seem too concerned," said Hermione.

"Should I be?" asked Ed. "I mean, Bag-guy -."

"Bagman," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever," Ed wove off. "He's not a bad person, right?"

"No, he's not," said Ron.

"See, there's nothing to be worried about," Ed said.

A moment later, Harry came to the table and sat down.

"Did you get things for your brother?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sent it off before comin' here," Ed answered. "What did Bag-guy want?"

"He offered to help me with the golden egg," Harry said.

"He didn't offer me any help," Ed said.

"He shouldn't be offering help if he's not offering anyone else any help!" Winry said. "Is he offering anyone else?"

"I said -," started Ed.

"I'm not talking about you," Winry snapped.

"Excuse me," Ed muttered.

"No, he's not offering anyone else any help," Harry answered. "In fact, when I told him that Ed had already figured out and didn't tell me, Mr. Bagman said that he figured so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed asked.

"Well, you didn't tell Harry," Ron said. "And when Harry was going to -."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ed scowled. "I'm only not telling because I was ordered not to."

"You told your superior?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but you aren't even supposed to know about me being in the military," Ed pointed out.

"We're not telling anyone," said Harry. "You can trust us."

"Ah, what the hell," Ed said. "I'll tell you anyway."

"No," Hermione said. "You could get a court-martial and get kicked out of the military."

"I don't care," Ed brushed off. "I'm too important to them."

"But they could still get rid of you, Edward," Hermione cautioned. "They could put you into prison for -."

"For what?" Ed asked. "I haven't done anything illegal."

"Have you?" asked Hermione, raising a brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed questioned.

"Nothing," Hermione said loftily.

Ed gave her a look and then continued to drink his butterbeer.

"I guess you don't want me to give Harry the clue then, don't you?" Ed asked a moment later.

"No, I don't," Hermione said. "Harry needs to figure it out for himself."

"Fine," Ed said. "I guess I _won't_ tell Harry."

"Who told _you_ what to do?" asked Ron.

"I'm not allowed to disclose that information," Ed said.

"Harry," Hermione changed the subject, "did Mr. Bagman say why he was talking with those goblins?"

"Looking for Mr. Crouch," Harry answered, glad with the subject change. "He's still ill. He hasn't been into work."

"But the goblins should be going to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Ed pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I read," Ed said.

"Crouch can speak loads of different languages though," Harry pointed out. "Maybe they need an interpreter."

"I doubt it, Harry," Winry spoke up. "The department would have people who speak Gobbledygook. Besides, the goblins can look after themselves and can probably speak pretty good English. The ones at Gringotts did."

"Yellow is not her color," Ed said, looking at the entrance of the Three Broomsticks.

Winry, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked over at the entrance as well and saw that Rita Skeeter had just entered. She was wearing robes of banana-yellow; her long two inch nails were painted shocking pink, and she was accompanied by her paunchy photographer. She bought drinks and started towards a table that was nearby. Ed, Winry, Harry, Ron, and Hermione glared at Rita as she approached. She was talking fast and looking very satisfied about something.

"…didn't seem very keen to talk to us, did he, Bozo?" Rita said. "Now, why would that be, do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe because he didn't want to talk to an ugly bitch like you," Ed spoke up.

A few people looked around. Rita's eyes widened behind her jeweled glasses as she saw who had spoken.

"Edward, darling!" Rita exclaimed, beaming. "How lovely! Why don't - ?"

"I give you an interview?" Ed completed. "I don't think so. I read your piece. I'm fifteen, not eleven!"

"I just - ," Rita started.

"What did you do that to Hagrid for?!" Harry asked.

Rita turned to Harry and rose a penciled eyebrow.

"Our readers have a right to the truth, Harry," Rita explained. "I am merely doing my -."

"Doing what?" Ed asked. "Your job?"

"Why, yes," Rita said. "I'm sure it's the same way in 'Germany', isn't it?"

"You horrible woman!" Hermione burst out. "You don't care about anyone, do you?! Anything for a story, and anyone will do, won't they? Even Ludo Bagman -."

"Sit down, you silly little girl, and don't talk about things you don't understand," Rita said coldly. "I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl… _not_ that it needs it."

"Let's go," said Ed. "We don't need to be around this bitch."

They he, Winry, Hermione, Harry, and Ron left the Three Broomsticks. Ron was warning Ed and Hermione about Rita Skeeter and about not going up against her.

"Stop it, Ron, you're starting to annoy me," Ed said, as they all headed back to the castle.

"She doesn't know about Ed being in the military anyway," said Winry. "So -."

"But she can still dig it up," Ron pointed out.

"Hagrid isn't hiding anymore," Hermione spoke up.

Then Hermione sprinted up to where Hagrid's cabin was. Harry and Ron hurried to catch up, but Winry and Ed held back.

"You don't want to -?" Winry started.

"No," Ed said. "Even though Hagrid is our friend, he was theirs first. I bet he wants Harry to win too."

"Edward," Winry sighed.

"It's true, Winry," Ed said. "It's not like I'll win anyway."

"You should still try your hardest, Ed, to win," Winry advised. "Come on, Edward, let's go back up to the castle."

Ed shrugged and went with Winry back up to the castle. Later that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Hagrid's cabin and went back up to the castle.

"Do you think we ought to tell him?" Hermione asked as she, Ron, and Harry ascended the stairs to go to Gryffindor tower.

"Tell who what?" Ron asked.

"Tell Edward that Hagrid would prefer Harry to win above anyone else," Hermione clarified.

"Why should we?" Ron asked.

"I agree with Ron, Hermione," Harry said. "Ed shouldn't know."

"You don't think he'd be able to handle it?" asked Hermione.

"He'd probably just let me win," said Harry. "It wouldn't be any good like that, and Ed would get into trouble with Colonel Mustang."

"You have a point," Hermione said.

On Tuesday, Ed received a message back from Al saying that he was glad that Ed had sent the sweets. Al had said that Izumi tried to make him not accept it, but she had relented once she saw the look on Al's face when he had received it. Al had also said that the sweets were very good and that Mason was happy with his sweets as well. There was a note from Izumi under Al's signature that she wanted some sweets the next time Ed went to Hogsmeade. Ed smirked as he folded the letter back up and put it into his pocket robes. The owl flew off a moment later. Ed sighed.

"What's the matter?" Winry asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ed replied. "I just…"

"Just what?" Hermione asked.

"It's nothing important," Ed brushed off. "Come on, Winry, we don't wanna be late for Professor Snake's class."

Winry rolled her eyes, not bothering to correct Ed. She got up from her seat, flung her bag over her shoulder and followed Ed out of the Great Hall.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:** I have decided to post up the rest of the chapters for this story. I want to get the stories that are finished up as soon as possible so I can start writing on the Deathly Hallows one again.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The remaining weeks leading up to the second task went by in a blur. Harry finally found out what the clue was and asked Ed what he was going to do about it, but Ed had told Harry that he just had to figure it out himself. It was the night before the task, and Ed and Winry were in the library with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Why don't you tell Harry what you're going to do?" Ron asked, after failing to find something for Harry in a book.

"Because it's against the rules -," Ed started.

"You don't care about the rules," Hermione pointed out.

"That's true," Ed said, "but that's beside the point. I'm ordered not to tell; and State Alchemists are dogs of the military and have to follow every stinkin' order. Colonel Mustang said that if I told Harry, he would have a court-martial filed against me. I don't believe him, but I have to obey that stupid - how did this stupid beetle get on me?"

Ed was just about to smash the beetle that was on his arm, but Winry stopped him.

"Ed, stop it!" Winry demanded, grabbing hold of Ed's arm before he could smash the beetle.

"Fine," Ed scowled. "Then you get it and throw it away or whatever."

"I will," Winry said.

Winry got the beetle and went to let the beetle outside.

"You shouldn't do that, Edward," Hermione scolded.

"Do what?" Ed asked.

"Smash a bug," Hermione answered.

"Everybody smashes bugs," Ed said.

"But in the wizarding world, there are - ," Hermione started.

"Yeah, I know, animal people," Ed completed. "But why would anybody want to turn into a _beetle_?"

"Well, the man who betrayed my parents transformed into a rat," Harry pointed out.

"That's where your parents should have suspected something," Ed said. "If your friend's animal form is a rat, they shouldn't be trusted."

"My parents didn't -," Harry started hotly.

"Don't be bitchy, Harry," Ed said. "I was just stating my opinion. I'm not saying it's their fault. It's their traitor friend's fault."

Harry didn't say anything. A few moments later, Winry came back and sat down by Ed.

"You let that beetle out?" Ed asked.

"Yes, you shouldn't kill bugs, Ed," Winry lectured. "They're good to -."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ed interrupted, putting a pinky finger into an ear. "Just start up a group called 'S.T.U.B', why don't you?"

"Stub?" asked Winry.

"Save the ugly bugs," Ed clarified.

Ron and Harry started to laugh but stopped when Winry shot them a glare worse than Hermione's. Before anyone could talk, Fred and George came to them.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Looking for you," George replied. "McGonagall wants you, Hermione, and Winry."

"Why?" Winry asked.

"Don't know," Fred shrugged. "She was looking a bit grim though."

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," George said.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry while Winry looked at Ed.

"We'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione told Harry as she and Winry and Ron got up. "Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?"

"Right," Harry answered.

"Ed, you help Harry take the books," Winry advised.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ed. "I will."

Then Winry, Ron, and Hermione went with Fred and George to go to McGonagall's office.

"Ed, just tell me what you're going to do," Harry said. "I won't copy you."

"Well, you wouldn't be able to because you'll need to pass your O.W.L. exams first," Ed said.

"But how would you be able to?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm a child prodigy," Ed boasted.

Harry frowned.

"Really, Ed, what technique are you goin' to do?" Harry urged.

"Sorry, but I don't reveal my techniques," said Ed, getting up from the table and picking up a couple of books. "See you tomorrow morning, Harry. I'll leave these on the table you usually sit at in the common room."

Ed waved and left the library.

' _Big help you are,'_ Harry thought nastily.

While Ed walked back to Gryffindor Tower, he felt that he was being followed by someone. He stopped for a moment and looked around. The only people he could see were the stragglers of students and a couple of teachers walking around. Ed shrugged and went to the Gryffindor Tower. He said the password ("banana fritters") and went through the portrait hole. Ed entered the common room and went to the table where Harry usually sat with Ron and Hermione and sometimes Ed and Winry. Ed looked at the book that was the first in the stack. He was about to pick it up and look through it until someone called to him. Ed turned to see that it was Ginny.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Do you know where Ron is?" Ginny asked.

"No idea," Ed answered. "Ask Fred and George. If you see Winry, tell her that I've went to bed."

Ed waved Ginny off and went to the fifth year boys' dormitory. He got into his pajamas and got into to bed. The next morning, Ed woke up a little bit earlier than the others in his dorm. He got on a pair of jeans, a blue short-sleeved t-shirt, sneakers, and put his hair up into a ponytail. Ed wanted to wear his usual black outfit, but he knew that the clothes would weigh him down as he went to retrieve what was taken.

He considered wearing his pocket watch, but then he remembered that it would stop if he _did_ wear the watch. Then, Ed would get into trouble since State Alchemists were only issued one watch. Ed sighed. He went down to the common room to see people already there. He didn't see Winry, Harry, Ron, or Hermione though. Ed shrugged and went down to breakfast. He was too hungry to worry about anything.

As Ed entered the Great Hall, he went to the Gryffindor table where he received some applause. Ed grinned and waved them off. He sat down by Fred and George and Lee.

"So, how do you think you'll do?" asked Fred.

"Eh," Ed shrugged as he got himself some strudel. "I think I'll be able to handle it."

"Can you swim?" George asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed asked, looking at George.

"Your arm," Fred said.

"Winry fixed it up for me," Ed said. "It'll be fine."

"Did she put fins in it for you?" Fred asked, grinning.

"No, but I'll give you fins if you aren't careful," Ed said threateningly.

"Ooh, Fred, we should be careful," George joked.

Ed frowned. He ate his strudel, drank some pumpkin juice, and went on his way to the lake. Fred and George got on his nerves sometimes. He arrived at the lake and saw that there were people there already. He saw Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor by the judges' table.

' _I suppose I'm the only champion to eat breakfast,'_ Ed thought.

"Ed, how are you?" Bagman asked.

"Fine," Ed answered.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" asked Bagman.

"Of course I do," Ed replied. "I'm gonna kick some ass."

Bagman frowned. About half an hour later, Harry came rushing down to where they all were. Percy got onto Harry, but Bagman told him to go easy on Harry.

' _Seems like_ someone _is a judge's pet,'_ Ed thought with a scowl as he looked at Bagman and Harry.

Ed shrugged it off and went to the edge of the lake. It was then that Bagman put his wand at his throat, said, " _Sonorus!_ " and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle," Bagman instructed. "They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One…two… _three_!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause. Ed took off his socks and shoes, performed the Bubblehead charm and dived into the water a few moments later. Ed was grateful for the lighter auto-mail and the Bubblehead charm since he wouldn't be able to swim if didn't have either of them. As Ed swam deeper, he could only see ten feet in front of himself in the eerily gray-lit water around him to the shadows beyond, where the water became opaque. Small fish flickered past him like silver darts. He couldn't even see the other champions.

Just then, something grabbed Ed's left arm.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Thirty**

Just then, something grabbed Ed's left arm. Ed started for a moment and saw that it was a grindylow, a small, horned water demon, poking out of the weed, its long fingers clutched tightly around Ed's arm, its pointed fangs bared. Ed recoiled in shock and disgust.

' _Yuck!'_ Ed thought in disgust.

He grabbed the grindylow by the wrist with his right hand and squeezed. The grindylow shrieked in pain a moment later and swam away. Ed quickly swam away, luckily avoiding even more grindylow. It was fortunate for him, but it wasn't for Harry since the grindylow decided to go to him. It only took Ed a few more minutes to find the mer-village since he followed the singing of the mermaids.

" _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took…"_

Ed looked around at the mer-people and the painting on a big rock that had mer-people chasing the gigantic squid as he swam by.

"… _your time's almost half gone, so tarry not_

 _Lest what you seek stays here to rot…"_

A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Ed saw faces that did not look like the painting of the mermaid in the prefects' bathroom. He and Winry had went to use the prefects' bathroom more than once even though they weren't allowed to.

The mer-people had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. A moment later, Ed was startled out of his thoughts by a rap on his left shoulder. He whirled around to see that it was Harry.

"What?" Ed asked.

Harry shook his head and motioned for Ed to keep going. Ed rolled his eyes and kept going. He looked around to see mer-people coming out of their houses to watch him and Harry. There were gardens of weeds in front of the stone houses and even a pet grindylow. Finally, Ed and Harry got to the village square to see a choir of mer-people singing in front of a crude statue of a mer-person. Five people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone mer-person.

Winry was tied by Hermione who had Ron tied between her and Cho. A girl who looked no older than eight with silvery hair next to Cho. Ed was certain that the girl was Fleur's little sister. All five of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths. Ed went to Winry and looked over the weeds that bound her to the boulder statue. They were thick, slimy, and very strong. He stuck his wand into his shoe and clapped his hands. He put a hand around the weed binding Winry and dematerialized it. Winry fell onto him as she was let loose. Ed got his wand and gripped it into his left hand while he held Winry with his right arm.

Harry turned to Ed after having been made fun of the merman.

"What…?" Harry mouthed.

"It's called Alchemy," Ed said. "Save Ron and get out of here. The others will be fine."

Then Ed swam off, leaving Harry looking at him in disbelief. Ed bypassed Cedric, Ed pointing the way to where the hostages were at. Cedric nodded in appreciation and swam on. About fifteen minutes later, Ed and Winry resurfaced, the Bubblehead charm and the charm on Winry wearing off. Winry woke up and looked at Ed. Winry was about to say something but Ed didn't let her. He kissed her on the lips and then helped her up to the bank.

"Were you worried about me, Ed?" Winry asked as she and Ed were being covered with blankets by Madam Pomfrey after being force drunk Pepper-Up Potion.

Ed blushed and looked away.

"Of course not," Ed muttered.

"Then why did you kiss me when we came out of the water?" Winry asked, blushing a little.

"Tch," Ed scoffed, still blushing, "that wasn't a kiss, it was CPR."

"Right, I really needed CPR after waking up from being charmed," Winry said dryly.

"Next time I won't be so generous!" Ed snapped.

"Fine," Winry said looking away. "I don't care."

"You've got a beetle in your hair," Ed said.

Winry didn't say anything as she got the beetle out and tossed it clear over to the lake. Some of the people in the stands clapped at the deed.

"My word!" Bagman said in amazement. "Have you ever considered being a Chaser for Quidditch?"

"I don't care about Kwid-itch," Winry said as she flipped her hair. "I don't like sports."

"Of course not, you're a machine junkie," Ed muttered.

"Oh, and you just _love_ sports, don't you?" Winry asked, scathingly.

As Ed and Winry started to argue, Bagman backed away and went back to the bank where Fleur came back without her sister, Cedric just coming back with Cho, and Viktor with Hermione a few minutes afterwards. The argument ended with Winry hitting Ed with a wrench she conjured with Ed's wand. Ed and Winry refused to look at each other as Hermione tried to get them to talk to each other.

"Was it hard for you to find us, Edward?" asked Hermione.

"No, it was pretty easy," Ed said.

"Kind of shocking to hear since he can't even read a map properly," Winry remarked.

"That's rich coming from the person who doesn't like asking for directions," Ed snapped.

"That's you, Edward," Winry snapped back, now glaring at Ed.

"Oh, really?!" Ed yelled, glaring at Winry.

Then they both started arguing again.

"They argue a lot don't they?" asked Viktor.

"Yes, they do," Hermione sighed.

"Vy do they argue?" Viktor asked.

"Because they love each other," Cedric said, grinning.

Ed and Winry stopped, turned to Cedric, blushed and yelled, "WE DO NOT!"

"I would never fall in love with a shrimp!" Winry yelled.

"And I would never fall in love with a grease monkey!" Ed yelled.

Cedric and Cho smiled at each other as Ed and Winry tried to think of all the insults to throw at each other. A few minutes later, Harry, Ron, the girl Ed had seen, and Fleur had joined them. Ed and Winry stopped arguing a moment later. The girl was revealed to be Fleur's sister, Gabrielle.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione cried. "You did it! Did Edward help you at all?"

"No," Harry said, slightly raising his voice so Karkaroff could hear. "I found out all by myself!"

Ed scowled and rolled his eyes.

"You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," Viktor said, trying to get Hermione's attention.

Before Hermione could brush away the beetle, Ed plucked it out and brought it to his eyes as Hermione said, "You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry…Did it take you ages to find us?"

"No…" Harry answered, feeling stupid. "I found you okay…"

"Edward, what are you so fascinated about?" Hermione asked.

"I think this is the same beetle that was on my arm and in Winry's hair," Ed said, scrutinizing the beetle.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward," Winry scowled. "Beetles look alike."

"Hm… guess you're right," Ed said, flinging the beetle over his shoulder.

Dumbledore announced that he and the other judges would have a conference before giving the marks. Fleur kissed both Harry and Ron, Hermione looking furious. A moment later, Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice boomed out beside them, making them all jump and causing the crowd to go very quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision," Bagman announced. "Mer-chieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylow as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points," Bagman finished.

Applause came from the stands.

"I deserved zero," Fleur said throatily.

"Edward Elric, who is only fifth year and used the Bubble-Head Charm to terrific use, was the first to return with his hostage," Bagman continued. "We will award him fifty points."

The Gryffindors let out a roar of cheers and clapping as Ed grinned and waved. Bagman said the scores for Cedric, Viktor, and Harry (the Gryffindors clapping and cheering for Harry as well).

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," Bagman announced. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

Madam Pomfrey ushered the champions and their hostages back to the castle so they could get changed into some dry clothes.

One of the best things about the aftermath of the second task was that everybody was very keen to hear details of what had happened down in the lake, which meant that Ron was getting to share Harry's limelight for once. Ron's versions of what had happened in the lake changed subtly with every retelling. First, it matched with Hermione and Winry's story, anyway - Dumbledore had put all the hostages into a bewitched sleep in Professor McGonagall's office, first assuring them that they would be quite safe, and would awake when they were back above the water.

One week later, however, Ron was telling a thrilling tale of kidnap in which he struggled single-handedly against fifty heavily-armed mer-people who had to beat him into submission before tying him up. This caused Ed to burst out laughing when he heard it.

Hermione made a remark that caused Ron to go back to the original version of events.


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

As they entered March, the weather became drier, but the winds were cruel and skinned their hands and faces every time they went out onto the grounds. There were delays in the post because the owls kept being blown off course. Ed didn't get a letter from Al or Mustang until Friday morning, the same time that Harry got a response from Sirius. Owl's feathers were bent the wrong way and he left along with the brown barn owl that had Harry's response, afraid that he'd be sent out again.

Al's letter read that he couldn't wait for more candy from Hogsmeade and that Izumi was helping him regain his body strength by having him train everyday. Roy's note congratulated Ed on not getting himself killed and on getting to first place in the tournament. Ed put the letters into his bag.

"He hasn't come back to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Who hasn't?" Ed asked, looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Sirius," Hermione replied. "He wants us to meet him there tomorrow."

"I can't believe him," Harry said tensely, "if he's caught…"

"Ah, don't worry about 'im," Ed waved off. "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Harry sighed as he folded up the letter. He _did_ want to see Sirius again. After breakfast, Ed and Winry went to their classes as Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to theirs. In all of Ed and Winry's classes for the day, people were glaring at Ed. Even some Gryffindors were glaring at Ed.

"What do you think is goin' on?" Ed asked as he and Winry went to dinner after the days' classes were over. "I mean, it's almost exactly what went on a few months ago."

Ed and Winry sat down at the Gryffindor table and a few of the students moved away from them both. Ed got aggravated and went to a student and grabbed them by the collar of their robes.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?!" Ed demanded. "What's your problem?"

"Why don't you read for yourself, you - ," the student started, bringing up the _Daily Prophet_.

Ed didn't give the student the time to complete their sentence as he had grabbed the _Daily Prophet_ and pushed the student away from him. A moment later, Ed sat back down by Winry and unfolded the newspaper and looked at it. The front page had a picture of Ed under the headline:

 _TRIWIZARD CHAMPION EDWARD ELRIC_

 _IS SPY FOR AMESTRIS MILITARY!_

"What is it, Edward?" Winry asked.

Ed didn't answer as he read the article.

 _Edward Elric, age sixteen, is not as previously thought,_

 _A transfer student from Gesundheit Theoretical Wizarding_

 _Institute. He is, though, a State Alchemist for the Amestris_

 _Military. Amestris is a country that is very hard to get into,_

 _And is a sanctuary for those witches or wizards who do not_

 _Want to be bothered by the wizarding world._

 _Amestris is a place where Alchemy, a long dead art in_

 _The wizarding world, overrules magic. How do I know_

 _This? Edward Elric told me himself._

" _Yeah, I'm with the military back home," Edward Elric boasts. "I_

 _was sent to be a spy and to learn magic so I could help my country_

 _Better its army."_

" _But wasn't this classified information?" I ask._

" _Yeah, but the military won't get rid of me, I'm too important to_

 _Them," Edward tells me._

 _He went on to tell me that his superiors, Fuhrer President_

 _King Bradley and Colonel Roy Mustang, who was previously_

 _Thought to be his step-father, wanted him to compete_

 _In the Triwizard Tournament to gain fame. Not that he needs it._

 _His father is Van Hohenheim, the only Headmaster of Hogwarts_

 _To spend only two years as Headmaster of Hogwarts._

The article went on, but Ed didn't want to read the rest of the article since it made him very angry.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Winry asked. "What was -?"

Ed didn't answer her as he pushed some more people away from their seats and swiped away their plates of food.

"Hey!" a Gryffindor shouted.

Ed ignored the Gryffindor as he got up onto the seat and then stood on the table. The teachers and Maxime and Karkaroff, not including Hagrid or Dumbledore, stood up in shock as Ed did so.

"Okay, listen up, everyone!" Ed said as all of the students looked at him, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they just came in. "I know that just about every one of you believe what you read, and that is just stupid!"

McGonagall and Hermione gasped in shock while Winry put a hand over her face. Ed continued speaking.

"Rita Skeeter is a lying bitch who should not be trusted or taken seriously at all," Ed said, looking at everyone in the hall. "I am in the military, but I am not a spy. I was just sent here to 'make friends my own age' or whatever my boss says. I am an Alchemist, and I am one of Amestris's best. Get over it. But I am not a spy. If I was," Ed pointed to Dumbledore, "then Professor Bumblebore wouldn't have let me come to this magic school so I could learn magic. And another thing, I didn't even know that about my son-of-a-bitch father. So, if you got a problem with me, suck it up! One way or another, I'm gonna beat everyone in the tournament! And Mal-fart," Ed pointed at Draco, "if you insult me or my family or friends, I will kick the shit out of you. I don't care what Daddy says or whatever anyone else says, I will do that! That goes for everyone else as well! That is all. Oh, I might come back next year with my brother. Be prepared, people."

Then Ed stepped down onto the seat and then stepped off the seat onto the floor. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Winry all stared at Ed.

"What?" Ed asked.

"I thought you would be all angry and moody," Ron said.

"Nah, I've dealt with stuff like this before," Ed waved off. "It does piss me off, but I'm not gonna go on about it."

"You could get into loads of trouble by your superiors!" Hermione said.

"Ah, they'll get over it," Ed said. "What's wrong with you?"

Hermione gave him the _Witch Weekly_ and waited as Ed read it.

"Hm…," Ed said. "Suspicious…"

"What?" Harry asked. "What's suspicious?"

"Nothin'," Ed lied, giving the magazine back to Hermione. "Come on, Winry, let's eat some chow in the common room. I don't wanna be stared at while eatin'."

Then Ed took a plate of steak, a plate of chips (French Fries), and a jug of pumpkin juice and went on his way to the Gryffindor Tower. Winry sighed and went after Ed. She took the pumpkin juice from Ed so he wouldn't drop the food.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in shock. The next day a few minutes before noon, a first year brought a letter to Ed from Dumbledore. Ed read the letter.

 _Edward,_

 _Will you please come to my office_

 _in five minutes? It is important._

 _Albus Bumblebore_

"Hm," Ed said. "Hey, kid, come back here."

The first year went back to Ed.

"Yes?" the first year asked.

"You have a quill on you?" Ed asked.

"Yes, I do," the first year answered.

"Let me borrow it," Ed said.

"Ed," Winry said.

"What?" Ed asked, getting the quill from the first year.

Winry scowled and rolled her eyes. Ed scribbled a note on the back of the letter from Dumbledore and gave the quill and letter back to the first year.

"Take that back to Dumbledore, will you, kid?" Ed asked. "Thanks."

Ed pat the first year's head and then left with Winry, Harry, Ron, and Hermione a few moments later.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Harry asked.

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about," Ed answered.

Back at Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, Fudge, Maxime, Karkaroff, Bagman, Roy, and Fuhrer Bradley were waiting for Ed to arrive. Just then, the first year knocked on the door.

"Maybe that's him," Fudge said.

"No, Edward doesn't knock," Roy said.

"Come in," Dumbledore said.

The first year opened the door and went to Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes, Mr. Creevey?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

The first year, Dennis Creevey, gave Dumbledore the letter.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, "you may leave."

Dennis nodded and left. Dumbledore unfolded the letter and read what Ed wrote.

 _Sorry, Bumblebore, but I'm busy today._

 _Tell the geek squad and Fuhrer Bradley_

 _That I won't be coming and to not have_

 _Cows or whatever you wanna call it._

 _Ed._

Dumbledore smiled at Ed's letter.

"It's from Edward, isn't it?" Roy asked.

"Yes, he's not going to make it," Dumbledore said.

"That's quite all right," Bradley said. "I didn't expect him to come."

"But this is important!" Fudge said. "It's a matter of - !"

"Why did you allow him to come in the first place, Albus?" Karkaroff demanded. "That boy is a spy, no matter what he said yesterday!"

"Edward is not a spy, Mr. Karkaroff," Bradley said, calmly. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Zen why was his position with ze military keept a secret?!" Maxime asked.

"If you don't mind, Fuhrer," Roy said, "I would like to answer that."

"Go right ahead," Bradley said.

"Thank you, sir," Roy said, bowing to Bradley and then facing everyone else. "His identity was kept a secret because Intel has told us that Scar, a State Alchemist assassin, is still going after Edward. And right before the Christmas holidays, Scar attacked Eastern Headquarters. Edward's brother was injured in the attack."

"My word!" Fudge said. "Is he all right?"

"Yes, he is," Roy said. "He is staying with his and Edward's alchemy teacher. She is very strong and able to protect Alphonse."

"But that does not explain why you have zat leetle boy competing in this tournament!" said Maxime.

"That was just another implication from that woman," Bradley said. "If I really did want Edward in a tournament, we would have one in our own country."

"But you don't even have magic schools in Amestris!" Fudge said. "And besides, how can we trust you that he _isn't_ a spy? You all could be lying about it, and not to mention, the wizarding world would be in trouble!"

"Come on, Cornelius," Bagman said, "I think you're being a bit too paranoid. If Edward really was a spy, he wouldn't tell us. Even if he did, no one would believe him. I mean, he's only fifteen."

"Sixteen," Roy corrected. "His birthday was February third."

"That doesn't matter!" Fudge said. "This goes against - !"

"Fudge, my dear colleague, Edward poses no harm to anybody in this school," Dumbledore assured.

"But what about the threat he made yesterday to the students?" Karkaroff asked.

"What threat was that?" Bradley asked before Fudge could.

McGonagall repeated what Ed had said the day before but left out the swear words. Roy chuckled as Bradley laughed.

"I hardly zink eet eez funny!" Maxime said.

"We're sorry, Madam, but Edward has always been like that," Bradley said. "As a matter of fact, he pointed a spear at me when he was having his entrance examination!"

"While I think Mr. Elric is harmless, he needs a rein put on him before he goes too much out of control," Moody said. "He is a loose cannon."

"While you are correct that Edward is a 'loose cannon', Professor Moody, Edward is one of our best alchemists," Roy stated. "It would make him miserable, and we know where his loyalties lie. He's a good boy, just a little reckless is all."

"I agree with Colonel Mustang and Fuhrer Bradley," Dumbledore said.

"Of course you would!" Fudge said.

While they all argued, the person in the shadows grinned. Everything was going according to plan.


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

The next day, Sunday, Ed and Winry had stayed in the common room doing some homework while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Owlery and the to the kitchens to give Dobby the House-Elf a present from Harry.

"I wonder what a house-elf looks like," Winry wondered.

"They're really ugly," Ed answered, looking up at Winry from his Divination homework.

"That's not nice to say, Edward," Winry scolded.

"Well, it's true," Ed remarked.

"They can't be that ugly," Winry said.

"No, they're not so ugly that they're repulsive," Ed replied. "They're more weird-lookin' than anything."

Before Winry could say anything else, Ron and Hermione came into the common room without Harry. Hermione went to the girls dormitory as Ron went to Ed and Winry and sat down.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ed remarked.

"Very funny, Ed," Ron said, "but you won't be laughing tomorrow when you're starving."

"Why would Edward be starving?" Winry asked.

Ron told Ed and Winry what happened after he, Harry, and Hermione mailed off the letter to Percy. Ed burst out laughing.

"It's nothing to laugh about!" Winry scolded. "Hermione should have known better than to alienate those poor elves."

"But come on, Winry, the elves won't let what Hermione said get to them," Ed wove off.

"Just you wait, Ed, tomorrow's food will be so horrible no one will be able to eat," Ron promised.

But Ron was proven wrong the next morning of his dark predictions since the food that was sent to the tables were not substandard.

"Told you, Ron," Ed snickered as he piled some breakfast onto his plate.

Ron didn't say anything as he turned to look at Hermione who was looking up at the ceiling.

"Percy won't've had time to answer yet," Ron said. "We only sent Hedwig yesterday."

"No, it's not that," Hermione said. "I've taken out a subscription to the _Daily Prophet_. I'm getting sick of finding everything out from the Slytherins."

"Good thinking!" Harry commented, also looking up at the owls. "Hey, Hermione, I think you're in luck -."

"No, she's not," Ed cut him off. "None of those owls have a paper in their beaks."

Several owls landed in front of both Ed and Hermione. The owls dropped their letters off and left a few moments later only to be replaced by a few others. Hermione got one of her letters and started to open it.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you," Ed said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. "They're only letters."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Ed warned as Hermione went through her letters.

"Can we look at yours?" Ron asked.

But before Ed could answer, Hermione yelped in pain. Ed, Winry, Harry, and Ron looked to see that the last envelope Hermione had opened had a yellowish-green liquid that had smelled strongly of petrol. The liquid had gushed over Hermione's hands, which began to erupt in large yellow boils.

"Undiluted buboter pus," Ed said. "I told you that you shouldn't have opened those letters, Hermione."

"Go to the hospital wing, Hermione," Harry advised. "Ron and I will tell Professor Sprout what happened."

Then Hermione took off not a moment later. Ed picked up his letters and looked through them. All of them were from people who had read Rita Skeeter's article.

"Hm," Ed said.

"Any of them from Al or…?" Winry started.

"Nope," Ed said. "Doesn't matter anyway. Wait…"

Ed got a parchment envelope and looked at the seal. He gulped. Ed opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It was from Roy. The letter told him to be more careful. Ed frowned and shoved the letter and envelope into his bag.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Nothin' important," Ed answered.

Ed finished his breakfast, got up from his seat, flung his bag over his shoulder, and left the Great Hall, fully aware of everyone staring at him. A moment later, before Winry could follow Ed, Cedric went out to the entrance hall where Ed was waiting for Winry.

"Did you really mean what you said the other day?" Cedric asked.

"Of course I meant it," Ed answered.

Then Ed left. He went to the Potions corridor and a few moments after he got to the door, he heard Winry running to catch up with him. Ed turned to look at Winry as Winry had stopped to catch her breath.

"Out of breath much, Winry?" Ed asked.

"Very funny, Edward!" Winry snapped. "The least you could've done was to wait for me!"

"Sorry," Ed said.

Winry scowled.

All through out the week, both Ed and Hermione had been getting hate mail. Hermione had followed advise not to open her mail, but some of the letters to both her and Ed were Howlers and burst out in shouts and flames at the table in front of them. Ed wasn't bothered by the Howlers. He was at least glad that Izumi couldn't send a Howler to him. Hermione was livid about how Rita Skeeter got the scoops and vowed to get Rita Skeeter back.

"Don't you want to get her back, Edward?" Hermione asked as Ed read a letter from Roy with a bored expression at breakfast one morning.

"Not really," Ed said. "Revenge isn't my thing."

"It's not revenge, it's - !" Hermione started.

"I don't really care," Ed said, crumpling the letter up.

"What did Colonel Mustang want?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just told me the usual," Ed said. "Be careful, blah, blah, blah. And that I can't go to visit Al for Easter."

During Easter Break, Ed and Winry were occupied with O.W.L. homework while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just piled with regular homework. Ed had only received a couple of owls from Al since Al was upset that Ed wasn't able to come home for the holiday. By the end of the Easter holidays, though, Al had sent a letter saying he was sorry for ignoring Ed. At the same time, Percy's response had come with a package of homemade chocolate Easter Eggs from Mrs. Weasley.

"Ed, Winry, Mum sent you some chocolate Easter Eggs," Ron said as he came over to Ed and Winry's table.

"Just put them somewhere," Ed wove off.

"Who's that letter from?" Ron asked.

"Al, of course," Winry answered for Ed, then pursing her lips in annoyance at the small size of the Easter Eggs. "They aren't very big."

"Oh, yeah, Hermione's isn't either," Ron said. "Well, here you go."

Ron set the eggs down in between Ed and Winry and left back to his, Harry, and Hermione's table.

"How did they react?" Harry asked.

"Ed didn't really care about it," Ron said, "but Winry seemed angry."

"She should just be glad that they got any," Hermione snapped in irritation. "Mrs. Weasley could've just not sent any for them. I still don't see why she even sent them Christmas presents."

"I guess it was because she felt sorry for them then," Ron answered.

"You think she sent Alphonse any?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Ron said.

The start of the summer term had finally came, and that meant that the champions for the Triwizard Tournament had to start training for the said tournament. But unfortunately for Ed, he had to also prepare for the O.W.L. exams as well.

In the last week of May, Professor McGonagall held Harry back in Transfiguration.

"You and Edward are to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock, Potter," McGonagall told Harry. "Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task. Do tell Elric about it."

"Haven't you told him yet, Professor?" Harry asked.

McGonagall pursed her lips. Harry knew that Ed must have said something to irritate her since that was the look McGonagall reserved for whenever she was irritated at someone.

"I tried, but he…" McGonagall started. "Just tell him, Potter. Now, go on."

As McGonagall went back to her desk, Harry could hear him mutter something about Ed 'needing to be in Slytherin'. Harry went on to go to the Great Hall. He found where Ron, Hermione, Ed, and Winry were sitting at sat down by Ron.

"Ed, we need to go to the Quidditch pitch tonight at nine," Harry told Ed.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "but that's what McGonagall said for us to do. I think it has to do with the tournament."

"Hm," Ed said.

"What did you say to Professor McGonagall to get her angry?" Harry asked.

"What makes you think I made her angry?" Ed asked.

"She seemed angry," Harry answered.

"Ed had an appointment with her about what he's going to do after Hogwarts," Winry replied before Ed. "He told her that just because he might be coming back next year, it doesn't mean he's going to get a job here and to mind her own business."

"Edward!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" Ed said. "It's true."

"But you don't talk that way towards a teacher!" Hermione scolded again.

"Eh," Ed said. "I don't really care."

That night at half past eight, Ed and Harry left Winry, Ron, and Hermione at the Gryffindor Tower and went downstairs. As they crossed the entrance hall, Cedric came up from the Hufflepuff common room.

"What d'you reckon it's going to be?" Cedric asked Ed and Harry as they went together down the stone steps, out into the cloudy night. "Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels; she reckons we've got to find treasure."

"That wouldn't be bad," Harry commented. "Ed?"

"That would be too simple," Ed reasoned. "They're not gonna give us an easy third task after havin' two hard ones."

"I guess that makes sense," Cedric said.

They walked down the dark lawn to the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands, and walked out onto the field.

"What've they done to it?" Cedric complained.

The Quidditch field was no longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

"They're hedges!" Harry observed as he looked at the nearest hedge.

"Nice look," Ed said dryly.

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice.

Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field with Krum and Fleur. As Harry and Cedric climbed over the hedges, Ed clapped his hands and put them on the hedge in front of him. The hedge formed a long board across and Ed jumped on top of it. Ed walked on the board and then jumped off in the center space of the field. He clapped his hands and returned the board to the hedge. Everyone was looking at Ed as he was dusting his hands off.

"What?" Ed asked, looking up at Bagman, Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Krum.

"Extraordinary," Bagman commented. "Not everyone can master Alchemy. It's a tough magic."

"For one, don't call it magic," Ed said. "It's a science. And two, I'm a prodigy."

"Why did you not just climb over ze 'edges?" Fleur asked. "Zat would 'ave been easier."

"I know, but," Ed said, straightening his red coat, "I didn't want to ruin my coat. It's my favorite."

"Well," Bagman happily said, "what d'you think? Growing nice, aren't they? Give them another month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry," he added, grinning, spotting the less-than-happy expressions on Harry's and Cedric's faces, "you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over!"

"Hooray," Ed remarked.

Bagman's grin faltered for a moment, but he hitched it back up.

"Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?" Bagman continued.

"It's a maze," Ed answered.

"That's right!" Bagman said. "A maze. The third task's really straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" Fleur asked.

"No, that would be too easy," Ed said before Bagman could answer. "There will most likely be obstacles."

"Correct!" Bagman said happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures…then there will be spells that must be broken…all that sort of thing, you know. Now, Edward, who is leading, will go into the maze first. Then it'll be Cedric and Harry. And then Mr. Krum will enter…then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

"It sounds fun-filled beyond belief," Ed remarked.

Cedric and Harry grinned at each other. Harry was hoping that Ed was going to come to Hogwarts the next year since it wouldn't be the same without him.

"Very well…if you haven't any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we?" said Bagman. "It's a bit chilly."

"Way ahead of ya," Ed said.

Then he started to jump across the hedges while everyone else stared.

"Remarkable boy," Bagman commented.

"Zat is one way to put it," Fleur said.


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

Ed jumped off of the last edge and re-straightened his coat. He started to walk back towards the castle until he heard someone talking in the forest. His instincts told him to go to the castle to get someone, but Ed ignored his instincts and headed into the forest to investigate not knowing that Harry and Krum was coming in his direction.

Ed walked through the forest for only a few moments when someone all of a sudden came out from a bush and grabbed his coat.

"Hey!" Ed shouted in surprise. "Get a hold of - !"

"Dumbledore!" shouted the person.

Ed recognized the voice.

"Mr. Crouch?" Ed asked. "Are you all right?"

"I need…see…Dumbledore…" Mr. Crouch panted.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Dumbledore…" Mr. Crouch said.

"All right, all right," Ed said. "Just get up and I'll take you to see the old man. Come on."

"I've done…stupid…thing," Mr. Crouch breathed. Mr. Crouch looked utterly mad. His eyes were rolling and bulging, and a trickle of spittle was sliding down his chin. Every word he spoke seemed to cost him a terrible effort. "Must…tell…Dumbledore."

"It's all right, everyone does something stupid," Ed reassured. "Get up and I'll take you to the old man, okay?"

' _Man, what happened to 'im?'_ Ed thought to himself.

Mr. Crouch's eyes rolled forward onto Harry.

"Who…you?" Mr. Crouch whispered.

"I'm a transfer student," Ed answered.

"You're not… _his_?" whispered Crouch, his mouth sagging.

"No," Ed answered.

"Dumbledore's?" Mr. Crouch asked.

"Yeah," Ed affirmed. "Let's go, come on."

Ed tried to get Mr. Crouch to come with him, but he was having a hard time. Just then, Harry and Krum came to him.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

Crouch then went to Harry.

"Warn…Dumbledore…," Mr. Crouch said.

Harry looked at Ed.

"Mr. Crouch," Ed said. "He wants Dumbledore for some reason."

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let go of me," Harry said. "Just let go and…"

Mr. Crouch let go and went to a tree and started talking to it like normal, and then he went to Harry and started to beg Harry to get Dumbledore and talked about how Voldemort was getting stronger.

"Viktor, watch Mr. Crouch while Ed and I get Dumbledore," Harry said. "Come on, Ed."

Then he and Ed went to go to the castle to get Dumbledore. Ed got to the castle before Harry. Ed was yelling at the gargoyle that was guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Let's try the staff room," Harry suggested.

"Right," Ed said.

Then he and Harry started to run down the dark corridor until -

"POTTER! ELRIC!"

Ed and Harry skidded to a halt and looked around. Snape had just emerged from the hidden staircase behind the stone gargoyle. The wall was sliding shut behind him even as he beckoned Harry and Ed toward him.

"What are you both doing here?" Snape asked.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said as he went to Snape. "It's Mr. Crouch… he's just turned up…he's in the forest….he's asking -"

"What is this rubbish?" Snape asked. "What are you talking about?"

"If you'd just open your ears, you'd understand!" Ed shouted.

"I will not tolerate that kind of language towards me, Elric!" Snape snapped. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, tell me -"

"Mr. Crouch is in the woods askin' for Professor Dumbledore!" Ed said. "We need Professor - "

"The headmaster is busy, Potter, Elric," Snape drawled, his thin mouth curling into an unpleasant smile.

"I don't care!" Ed said. "You better move out the way before I move you myself!"

The stone wall behind Snape slid open. Dumbledore was standing there, wearing long green robes and a mildly curious expression.

"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Snape, Harry, and Ed.

"Professor!" Harry said, side stepping Snape before Snape could speak, "Mr. Crouch is here - he's down in the forest, he wants to speak to you!"

"Lead the way," Dumbledore said promptly, and he swept off along the corridor behind Harry, leaving Snape and Ed standing there. "Professor Snape, take Edward back to his common room."

"Yes, sir," Snape said over Ed's protests.

Dumbledore left with Harry as Snape grabbed Ed's left arm to make sure that he didn't leave.

"Come on, Elric," Snape said.

"Let GO of me!" Ed protested.

"I don't think so," Snape said.

Then he forced Ed to turn and took him back to Gryffindor Tower. Snape said the password and the Fat Lady swung forward.

"Get in," Snape drawled.

He shoved Ed towards the entrance.

"Asshole," Ed muttered as he climbed through the entrance.

The Fat Lady swung shut in Snape's face. Snape turned on his heel and left back towards the dungeons. Ed muttered darkly to himself as he went up to the fifth year boys' dormitory to go to bed, ignoring Winry, Ron, and Hermione as he did so. Meanwhile, on the grounds, Hagrid had just fetched Karkaroff. Once Karkaroff had seen Viktor Krum on the ground, he turned on Dumbledore and Harry.

"What is this?" Karkaroff cried. "What's going on?"

"I vos attacked!" Krum shouted, sitting up now and rubbing his head. "Mr. Crouch or votever his name - !"

"Crouch attacked you?" Karkaroff asked in disbelief. " _Crouch_ attacked you? The Triwizard judge?"

"Igor," Dumbledore began, but was cut off by Karkaroff.

"Treachery!" Karkaroff bellowed. "It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretenses, Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition! First, you have that brat spy come from Amestris, and then you sneak Potter and Elric into the tournament, though they are underage! Now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put _my_ champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and corruption in this whole affair, and you, Dumbledore, you with your talk of closer international wizarding links, of rebuilding old ties, of forgetting old differences - here's what I think of _you_!"

Karkaroff spat onto the ground at Dumbledore's feet, and Hagrid seized the front of Karkaroff's furs, lifted him into the air, and slammed him against a nearby tree.

"Apologize!" Hagrid snarled as Karkaroff gasped for breath, Hagrid's massive fist at his throat, his feet dangling in midair.

"Hagrid, _no_!" Dumbledore ordered, his eyes flashing.

Hagrid let go of Karkaroff, and Karkaroff slid down the trunk of the tree and slumped down on the ground.

"Kindly escort Harry back up to the castle, Hagrid," Dumbledore said sharply.

Breathing heavily, Hagrid gave Karkaroff a glowering look.

"Maybe I'd better stay here, Headmaster…," Hagrid suggested.

"You will take Harry back to school, Hagrid," Dumbledore repeated firmly. "Take him right up to Gryffindor Tower. And Harry - I want you to stay there. Anything you might want to do - any owls you might want to send - they can wait until morning, do you understand me?"

"Er - yes," Harry answered, staring at Dumbledore.

"I'll leave Fang with yeh, Headmaster," Hagrid said, glaring at Karkaroff. "Stay, Fang. C'mon, Harry."

They marched in silence past the Beauxbatons carriage and up toward the castle.

"How dare he," Hagrid growled as they strode past the lake. "How dare he accuse Dumbledore. Like Dumbledore'd do anything like that. Like Dumbledore wanted _you_ or Edin the tournament in the firs' place. Worried! I dunno when I seen Dumbledore more worried than he's bin lately. An' you!" Hagrid suddenly said angrily to Harry, who looked up at him, taken aback. "What were yeh doin', wanderin' off with ruddy Krum? He's from Durmstrang, Harry! Coulda jinxed yeh, right there, couldn't he? Hasn' Moody taught yeh nothing? 'Magine letting him lure yeh off on yer own - !"

"Krum's all right!" Harry defended as he and Hagrid went up the steps into the entrance hall. "He wasn't trying to jinx me, he just wanted to talk about Hermione - !"

"I'll be havin' a few words with her an' all," Hagrid said grimly, as he stomped up the stairs. "The less you lot 'ave to do with these foreigners, the happier yeh'll be. You can't trust any of 'em."

"You were getting on all right with Madame Maxime," Harry remarked.

"Don' you talk ter me about her!" Hagrid snapped. "I've got her number now! Tryin' ter get back in me good books, tryin' ter get me ter tell her what's comin' in the third task. Ha! You can' trust any of 'em!"

"What about Ed and Winry?" Harry asked.

"What about 'em?" Hagrid asked.

"They're foreigners," Harry pointed out. "You trust them, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Hagrid said. "Don't pull 'em into this, Harry."

Hagrid was in such a bad mood, Harry was quite glad to say good-bye to him in front of the Fat Lady. He clambered through the portrait hole into the common room and hurried straight for the corner where Ron and Hermione were sitting to tell them what had happened. Winry was not in the common room since she had went to bed after Ed.

"It comes down to this," Hermione said early the next morning while rubbing her forehead. "Either Mr. Crouch attacked Viktor, or somebody else attacked both of them when Viktor wasn't looking."

"It must've been Crouch," Ron said at once. "That's why he was gone when Harry and Dumbledore got there. He'd done a runner."

"I don't think so," Harry disagreed. "He seemed really weak. I don't reckon he was up to Disapparating or anything."

"You _can't_ Disapparate on the Hogwarts grounds, haven't I told you enough times?" Hermione asked in an irritated voice.

"Okay…how's this for a theory?" Ron asked excitedly. "Krum attacked Crouch - no, wait for it - and then stunned himself!"

"And Mr. Crouch evaporated, did he?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Oh, yeah…," Ron remembered.

Hermione told Harry to go over again about what happened.

"Don't you think we should let Ed in on the conversation?" Harry asked. "He was the one who found Mr. Crouch."

"Well, I think he'd rather stay out of it," Hermione said.

"Why do you reckon?" Harry asked.

"Well, when he came back, he didn't even say anything to us or Winry," Ron answered Harry. "He just ignored us and stomped up to his dormitory."

"Maybe he was just angry," Harry theorized. "Ed gets angry very easily, especially if he's kept out of things."

"That's an understatement," Ron said.

"Maybe it's because he's been in the military for so long that he got used to information given to him," Harry said.

"That makes sense," Hermione agreed. "His rank is that of equivalent to being a Major."

"Are they important?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we're important," Ed said as he came into the Owlery.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started as they turned to see Ed. Ed was wearing his school uniform sans cloak.

"You're all up really early," Ed said. "Make out session?"

"Don't be disgusting!" Hermione shouted as Ed snickered to himself.

Ed went past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and went to the owls. Ed whistled and held his arm out for Owl to come to him. Owl came to Ed, and Ed attached his letter to Owl's leg. Then Ed took Owl to the window and let Owl fly off. Ed turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"It's not because of being in the military that I don't like being left out," Ed explained. "I just don't like it. It's understandable if you think about it. Was Mr. Crouch still there when you and Dumbledore got back, Harry?"

"You called Dumbledore by his name!" Hermione said.

"So?" Ed asked, trying to hide a yawn. "I just don't feel like callin' him whatever right now. Just tell me what happened!"

"Crouch was gone when we got there," Harry said.

"How could he leave?" Ed asked. "You can't Disapparate or whatever out of the school grounds."

"We don't know," Harry answered. "But Moody went out searching for him."

"He's probably dead," Ed said.

"Don't say things like that!" Hermione squeaked.

"Sorry, but it's most likely true," Ed replied. "Well, see you."

Then Ed left, passing Fred and George by in the stairwell as he did so.


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

After History of Magic, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to see Mad-Eye Moody. They met up with Moody and went into his classroom. Just as Harry was about to ask Moody if Crouch was found, Ed came into the room and shut the door.

"Nice of you to join us," Moody said as Harry, Ron, and Hermione whirled around to see Ed coming to Moody's desk.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Same reason as you," Ed answered. "Did you find Mr. Crouch, Mad-Eye?"

"No," Moody said as he sat down behind his desk.

"Did you use Harry's map?" Ed asked.

"How did you know about my map?" Harry asked.

Ed didn't answer.

"Well?" Ed asked again.

"Yes, I used Potter's map," Moody answered as he took a swig from his hip flask. "I took a leaf out of his book and summoned it from my office into the forest. He wasn't on the map."

"Hm," Ed said.

"So he _did_ Disapparate!" Ron said.

"You can't do that!" Ed snapped at Ron. "You'd get Splinched if you tried! Besides, there are other ways to get out of the grounds!"

Moody's magical eye quivered as it rested on Ed.

"If you weren't already with the military back in Amestris, I would say that you'd make a great Auror since your mind works the right way, Elric," Moody told Ed.

"Well…," Ed said, smirking as he straightened out his cloak.

"He wasn't invisible since the map shows invisible people," Harry said. "But he must've left the grounds."

"He couldn't have since he was acting out there," Ed said.

"Yeah, someone could've - could've pulled him onto a broom and flown off with him, couldn't they?" Ron asked hopefully since he wanted to be told he could be an Auror too.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"We can't rule out kidnap," Moody growled.

"You could if he's dead," Ed said.

"We really shouldn't jump to conclusions, Elric, but that can be a possibility as well," Moody said. "I can see why you suggested it, though."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Edward is in the military," Hermione explained. "And in Amestris, the military also serves as the government and police force. They're trained to assume the worst."

"I'm not a dog!" Ed snapped. "And how do you know so much about Amestris anyway?!"

"It's in the library," Hermione answered. "And your father was Headmaster for only two years, but his information was in the library too, and he wrote a small book about it."

"Really," Ed said.

Moody yawned so widely that his scars stretched, and his lopsided mouth revealed a number of missing teeth.

"Now, Dumbledore has told me that you fancy yourselves as investigators, Potter, Granger, and Weasley, but there's nothing you can do for Crouch. The Ministry'll be looking for him now, Dumbledore's notified them. Potter, Elric, you both just keep your mind on the third task."

"What?" Harry asked, as he hadn't thought about the third task. "Oh, yeah…"

"Should be right up your street, this one," Moody said, looking up at Harry and scratching his scarred and stubbly chin. "From what Dumbledore's said, you've managed to get through stuff like this plenty of times. Broke your way through a series of obstacles guarding the Sorcerer's Stone in your first year, didn't you?"

"It's called the Philosopher's Stone," Ed ground out through clenched teeth. "If I hear anyone else call it the Sorcerer's Stone, that person is getting a fist in their face."

Then Ed left the room. The next morning, Harry got a letter back from Sirius. At the same time, Hermione got her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Ed and Winry listened in on what Sirius had to say.

 _Harry - what do you think you are playing at, walking off_

 _Into the forest with Viktor Krum? I want you to swear, by_

 _Return owl, that you are not going to go walking with anyone_

 _Else at night. There is somebody highly dangerous at_

 _Hogwarts. It is clear to me that they wanted to stop Crouch_

 _From seeing Dumbledore and you were probably feet away_

 _From them in the dark. You could have been killed._

 _You name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident._

 _If someone's trying to attack you, they're on their last chance._

 _Stay close to Ron and Hermione, do not leave Gryffindor_

 _Tower after hours, and arm yourself for the third task._

 _Practice Stunning and Disarming. A few hexes wouldn't go_

 _Amiss either. There's nothing you can do about Crouch._

 _Keep your head down and look after yourself. I'm waiting_

 _For your letter giving me your word you won't stray out-of-_

 _Bounds again._

 _Sirius_

 _P.S. Tell Edward to be careful too. Voldemort would find_

 _Edward's talents useful._

"I'm not a five year old," Ed said. "I don't need -."

"Ed, stop it," Winry scowled. "At least be glad that other people care about you."

Ed rolled his eyes. He knew Winry was right, but he didn't want to say anything. A few days later, Ed was sent to Dumbledore's office for back talking a teacher. When Ed got to the office, he said the password, went up the stairs, and went in without knocking. Dumbledore looked up at Ed from putting his thoughts into a Pensieve. Dumbledore hurriedly put the Pensieve into a cabinet and sat at his desk.

"What a pleasant surprise, Edward," Dumbledore said. "What brings you here?"

Ed went to Dumbledore and gave him the sealed parchment that his teacher, Snape, had given him to give to Dumbledore. Dumbledore unsealed it and read it.

"Oh," Dumbledore said. "Sit down, would you, Edward?"

Ed sat down and crossed his arms.

"Why did you feel it was necessary for you to insult Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was pissin' me off," Ed answered. "I don't expect you to understand."

"On the contrary, Edward, I do understand," Dumbledore said. "When I was your age, there were people who annoyed me, made me angry. But I - ."

"When was that, two hundred years ago?" Ed interrupted.

"Less than that, actually," Dumbledore said. "Now, do you - ?"

Dumbledore didn't finish as Cornelius Fudge had come through the fireplace. Dumbledore stood as Fudge had stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off. Ed slid down in his seat and groaned.

"Thank you for coming, Minister," Dumbledore said.

"It's no problem," Fudge said. "Now, what…"

He noticed Ed slouching in the chair, and Dumbledore looked at Ed who still had a bored expression.

"Edward, if you would not mind, we can have our discussion later," Dumbledore suggested.

Ed stood from his seat. Ed went to the door and opened it.

"Before you leave, Edward," Dumbledore said, "we have decided to let you off from taking the O.W.L. exams since it is only fair."

"Thanks, old man," Ed said.

"You may return to class - ," Dumbledore started.

"I'd rather skip," Ed interrupted.

Then Ed left and shut the door behind him. The portraits of the previous heads gasped in shock and outrage.

"You really need to get a hold of that boy, Albus," Fudge said. "He is a loose cannon as the Muggles put it."

"He's just misunderstood," Dumbledore said.

Mad-Eye Moody came in a moment later.

"Was that Elric I just saw?" Moody asked.

"Yes, it was," Dumbledore said.

As Ed went to the Gryffindor Tower to go to the common room, he went past Harry.

"Ed," Harry said.

Ed stopped and faced Harry.

"Yeah?" Ed asked.

"Did you just come from Professor Dumbledore's office?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ed answered.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Snake-head got angry just because I had an opinion," Ed said. "You look terrible."

"I'll tell you later," Harry said.

"Okay," Ed said. "See you at dinner."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm gonna get some sleep," Ed said.

Then Ed went on his way to Gryffindor Tower. When the classes were over for that day, Winry had went to the Great Hall to see if Ed had went there to get dinner, but she saw that Ed was not in the Great Hall. Winry went to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Have you seen Edward?" Winry asked. "He was -."

"He said he was going to get some sleep," Harry said.

Winry scowled.

"He'll be impossible to wake up," Winry said as she sat down by the trio.

"Aren't you going to wake him for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"No, he'll get himself some food later whenever he wakes up," Winry said.

"But…," Hermione started.

"But what?" Winry asked. "I'm his … friend, not his maid."

"You mean, girlfriend?" Fred asked, him and George sitting across from Winry.

"Fiancé?" George asked.

"He's not my boyfriend or fiancé!" Winry snapped, blushing.

"Then why were you his - ?" Fred started.

"You finish that sentence and I'll shove this fork up your ass!" Winry threatened.

Then Winry stood and stormed off.

"Not in a good mood, is she?" George asked.

"'Fraid not, George," Fred said.


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

Ed was asleep on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room when Winry made it there. She saw that he had a book over his face, his hands on his stomach, and his legs resting on the arm of the sofa. Winry smiled softly at Ed as she took the book from his face and marked his place and closed the book.

"Winry…," Ed muttered in his sleep, "I don't wanna…"

Ed turned over to his side and sighed.

' _Goof,'_ Winry thought.

Winry went to a table that was near the window and started studying for the O.W.L. exams. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione got into the common room with the other people, they saw Winry working on her O.W.L. study sheet that she made herself and saw that Ed was still fast asleep on the sofa. When it was time for everyone to go to bed, Winry couldn't wake Ed to go up to his own dorm, so she just let him be and went up to bed herself. Of course, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed up so that Harry could tell them everything what he had found out in Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore reckons You-Know-Who's getting stronger again as well?" Ron whispered, staring into the fire.

"And he trusts Snape?" Ron asked. "He really trusts Snape, even though he knows he was a Death Eater?"

"Yes," Harry said.

He looked over at Ed as did Ron and Hermione.

"But why would he want Edward?" Hermione asked. "Edward is just - "

"A really good Alchemist by what we've seen," Harry interrupted. "Didn't you say that Alchemy is rarely used in the wizarding world because it's hard to learn and use?"

"Yes, and the Alchemists usually need circles to perform Alchemy," Hermione said. "But he just claps his hands. Maybe it's because he did what he wasn't supposed to do."

Just then, Ed groaned and sat up on the sofa and stretched, startling Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ed put a hand on his neck, rubbing it. Ed yawned and then looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What are you doing up?" Ed asked.

"We could ask you the same thing," Ron said.

"I took a rest, did you think I was supposed to sleep a month?" Ed remarked.

"How was your nap?" Hermione asked.

Ed looked at Hermione.

"Wonderful," Ed dryly remarked.

Hermione frowned at Ed. Ed stood from the sofa with the trio still looking at him.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Did you hear what we were talking about?" Hermione asked.

"About Bodel-butt?" Ed asked. "Yeah, but I'm not gonna tell anyone."

Ron and Harry couldn't help but to grin about what Ed had just called Voldemort.

"What were you doing in Dumbledore's office?" Hermione asked.

"Just had a disagreement with Snake-head, and he sent me to Bumblebore's office just because of it," Ed answered. "Man, sleep really does wonders for a person. I'm starving. I'm gonna get something to eat."

"But it's past curfew!" Hermione said. "Aren't you afraid that you'll get caught?"

Ed grinned. Hermione blushed.

"That's the fun of it," Ed said. "See you later."

Then Ed left through the portrait hole. Hermione was still blushing a little bit.

"He's taken, Hermione," Harry said, grinning.

Hermione looked at Harry, glaring while Ron shook with suppressed laughter.

"I am NOT attracted to him!" Hermione huffed.

"If you say so, Hermione," Harry said.

Then Hermione glared at Ron as he had let out some laughter.

As Hermione and Ron helped Harry train for the third task, Winry helped Ed for the third task. The trio, though, didn't see Ed or Winry around and wondered where Ed and Winry were preparing.

"Where are you practicing at?" Ron asked Ed and Winry the evening before the last task.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room doing homework as were Ed and Winry. They were sitting at the same table.

"Where are we practicing what at?" Ed asked.

"The things for the third task!" Ron clarified. "Where are you practicing?"

"Places," Ed said.

"What kind of places?" Harry asked.

"If they don't want to tell us, then they don't have to," Hermione said. "Besides, it's none of our businesses."

"Somebody's havin' a bad day," Ed said.

"I am not," Hermione snapped.

Ed decided not to say anything else so he wouldn't be yelled at. Just then, Owl arrived at the window of the table they were sitting at. Ed opened the window and let Owl in. Owl let Ed take the letter from his beak. Ed took out a piece of toast from his pocket and gave it to Owl. Then Owl left.

"Why do you always have food with you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a growing boy, and boys need their nutrition," Ed answered as he unfolded the letter to read it.

Ed then read the letter. His face instantly went from smiling to fearful.

"Shit," Ed said.

"What?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Winry asked.

" _She's_ coming," Ed answered, with a shiver.

"Who is 'she'?" Ron asked.

Winry knew who Ed was talking about. There was only one person who instilled that fear into Ed, and that was…

"Teacher," Ed replied.

"The one who taught you alchemy?" Harry asked.

Ed nodded.

"She also taught me how to fight," Ed said.

"Well, it would be good to meet her," Hermione said. "She can't be as bad as you think she is."

' _That's what you think,'_ Ed thought.

The next morning, the morning of the twenty-fourth, Ed was both relieved and apprehensive. Breakfast was a very noisy affair at the Gryffindor table. The post owls appeared, bringing Harry a good-luck card from Sirius. It was only a piece of parchment, folded over and bearing a muddy paw print on its front, but Harry appreciated it all the same.

"It's cute," Winry said when she had seen it.

A screech owl arrived for Hermione, carrying her morning copy of the _Daily Prophet_ as usual. She unfolded the paper, glanced at the front page, and spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over it.

"What?" Harry, Ron, Ed, and Winry said together, staring at Hermione.

"Nothing," Hermione lied, trying to hide the paper.

Ed grabbed it from her and looked at it along with Ron and Winry.

"That old bitch," Ed said.

"What?" Harry asked. "Rita Skeeter again?"

"No," Ron lied, trying to get the paper from Ed to hide.

"It's about me, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Before Ron could try to tug it from Ed, Draco Malfoy shouted across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Potter!" Draco shouted. " _Potter!_ How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?"

Malfoy was holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ too. Slytherins up and down the table were sniggering, twisting in their seats to see Harry's reaction.

"Let me see it," Harry said, holding a hand out. "Give it here."

Then Ed yanked the paper out of Ron's grasp and handed it to Harry. Harry turned it over and found himself staring at his own picture, beneath the banner headline:

 **HARRY POTTER**

" **DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"**

The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-

Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, _writes_

 _Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent._ Alarming evi-

Dence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's

Strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability

To compete in a demanding competition like

The Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend

Hogwarts School.

The article went on from there detailing about Harry's dream in Divination and how he could speak in Parseltongue.

"Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?" Harry said lightly, folding up the paper.

"Elric! Elric!" Malfoy shouted. "There's something in there for you too!"

Ed snatched it back from Harry as Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched in apprehension. Ed turned the page and found what Malfoy was talking about.

 **EDWARD ELRIC**

" **DANGEROUS AND OUT-OF-CONTROL"**

The youngest State Alchemist of Amestris and

Current 'transfer' student of Hogwarts is

Labeled dangerous and possibly out-of-control

By his peers and the mood experts, _writes_

 _Rita Skeeter._ Alarming reports has recently

Come to light about young Edward Elric's

Temperament.

Elric, the _Daily Prophet_ can exclusively reveal,

Regularly threatens both the students and teachers

at Hogwarts and the visitors to the school with

Violent behavior. Just a few weeks ago, your _Daily_

 _Prophet_ received reports from fellow student

Draco Malfoy that Edward Elric had gotten onto

The Gryffindor table during lunch and threatened the

Whole room.

"Yeah," Draco Malfoy told me, "Elric just went

Berserk and told everyone that if we said one

Wrong thing that he would beat them up. It

Really scared the first and second years."

Edward Elric is also to have been reported to

Have called his teachers disrespectful names

Along with his disrespecting attitude in classes.

A source at the Ministry of Magic's mood and

Curse division reveals that young Edward's

Temperament is a disaster waiting to happen.

Let's all hope that Edward Elric's longtime

Girlfriend, Winry Rockbell, sees the signs of

Oncoming trouble and leaves before getting

Into trouble.

"THAT BITCH!" Ed yelled, crumbling the paper up.

"Was it that bad?" Hermione asked.

Ed glared at Hermione. Hermione squeaked.

"Hermione, you said you were researching the magical methods of bugging!" Harry said trying to divert an argument. "Tell me how she -!"

"I've been trying!" Hermione said. "But I…but…"

An odd, dreamy expression suddenly came over Hermione's face. She slowly raised a hand and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked.

Ed and Winry looked at Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione answered, running her fingers through her hair again, and then held her hand up to her mouth as though she were speaking into an invisible walkie-talkie.

"I've had an idea," Hermione said, gazing into space. "I think I know…because no one would be able to see…even Moody…only Edward…and she'd have been able to get onto the window ledge, but she's not allowed…she's _definitely_ not allowed…I think we've got her! Just give me two seconds in the library - just to make sure! Thank you, Edward!"

Hermione kissed Ed's cheek (making Ed blush and Winry's blood boil), seized her school bag, and dashed out of the Great Hall. Ed looked at Winry.

"What's wrong, Winry?" Ed asked, as Harry and Ron looked at an enraged Winry. "Your fork is bent."

"Oh, nothing is wrong!" Winry said, suddenly in a 'chirpy' mood. "I'm just fine! I'll be going to Professor McGonagall's room now!"

Then Winry grabbed her bag and left.

' _If Hermione kisses Ed on the cheek one more time….,'_ Winry thought. _'Winry, you're being ridiculous! It was harmless! But she better not…'_

Back in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Ed looked at each other in confusion as Ed tried to rub the sensation off of his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Girls," Ron said, "I'll never understand them."

"Me neither," Harry and Ed said.


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

A few minutes later, McGonagall came over to Harry, Ron, and Ed.

"Potter, Elric, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," said McGonagall.

"But the task's not till tonight!" Harry panicked, accidentally spilling scrambled eggs down his front.

Ed snickered until McGonagall silenced him with a glare.

"I'm aware of that, Potter," McGonagall said. "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

McGonagall left as Harry gaped after her.

"She doesn't expect the Dursleys to turn up, does she?" Harry asked blankly.

"Dunno," Ron shrugged. "Harry, Ed, I'd better hurry. I'm going to be late for Binns. See you later."

Then Ron left. Ed finished his breakfast and waited for Harry to finish. After Harry finished, Ed grabbed hold of Harry's shirt collar and dragged him along.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"Stop bitchin'," Ed said, as he let Harry go. "I wasn't gonna let you sit there and sulk."

Then they both went to the chamber. Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. He had inherited his father's hooked nose. On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French to her mother as her sister waved at Harry. Harry waved back, grinning. Then Harry and Ed saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill in front of the fireplace, but they were talking to Izumi and Sig Curtis, Roy Mustang, and Al. Al happened to turn and see Ed.

"Brother!" Al gasped happily.

Al ran to Ed and engulfed him in a hug. Ed laughed and hugged Al back. Mrs. Weasley turned and said 'surprise!' to Harry as he walked to her and Bill. Ed and Al let go of each other. Ed and Al talked to each other as Izumi, Sig, and Roy introduced themselves to Harry.

A moment later, Ed and Al went over to them.

"It was a good move to say that I was Edward's step-father, kid," Roy told Harry.

"You mean - ." Ed started.

But before Ed could finish, Mrs. Weasley swept Ed up into a hug.

"It's good to finally meet you, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Ed after letting him go. "I'm so sorry about - ."

"Don't worry about it, Ma'am," Ed told her, waving her apology off.

"Just call me Mrs. Weasley, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "This is my eldest son, Bill. My second son, Charlie, the one you've seen at the first task, wasn't able to come."

"He said you were great with the Ridgeback," Bill said. "Don't tell Hagrid this, but it was his pet dragon from Harry's first year."

"But dragons are illegal to keep as pets," Ed said.

"It's a long story," Harry said.

"How would you like to show us around the castle, boys?" Roy asked. "I'm sure Alphonse would like to see how it's like before he decides on if he'll come here next year. That is if Ed wouldn't mind."

"We can do that," Harry said.

As they all made their way back toward the door into the Great Hall, they passed Amos Diggory (Cedric's father) who looked at them.

"There you are, are you?" Amos said, looking Harry up and down. "Bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric's caught you up on points, are you? And you, Elric, do you -?"

"Ignore him," Cedric said in a low voice, frowning after his father. "He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament - you know, when she made you and Harry to be the only Hogwarts champions."

"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did they?" Amos Diggory said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Still…you'll show Harry, Ced, and that newcomer. You've beaten Harry once before -."

"Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble, Amos!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily before Roy or Izumi could say anything. "I would have thought you'd know that, working at the Ministry!"

Mr. Diggory looked as though he was going to say something angrily, but his wife laid a hand on his arm, and he merely shrugged and turned away. Harry and Ed had a very enjoyable morning walking over the sunny grounds with Bill, Mrs. Weasley, Sig and Izumi Curtis, Roy, and Al, showing them the Beauxbatons carriage and the Durmstrang ship. Mrs. Weasley and Al were intrigued by the Whomping Willow, which had been planted after Mrs. Weasley had left school.

"It doesn't actually hit things, does it?" Al asked.

"Only if they're in its way or hits it first," Bill said.

"That's mean," Al said.

"That's the wizarding world plants," Bill said.

Al didn't say anything as Mrs. Weasley reminisced at length about the gamekeeper before Hagrid, a man called Ogg. Ed tried to keep a straight face at the name. When Ed let out a small snicker, Izumi glared at him.

"How's Percy?" Harry asked as they walked around the greenhouses.

"Not good," said Bill.

"He's very upset," Mrs. Weasley said, lowering her voice and glancing around. "The Ministry wants to keep Mr. Crouch's disappearance quiet, but Percy's been hauled in for questioning about the instructions Mr. Crouch has been sending in. They seem to think there's a chance they weren't genuinely written by him. Percy's been under a lot of strain. They're not letting him fill in for Mr. Crouch as the fifth judge tonight. Cornelius Fudge is going to be doing it."

Izumi looked at Roy.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Nothing," Izumi said.

Roy didn't say anything. They returned to the castle for lunch.

"Mum - Bill!" Ron said, looking stunned, as he joined the Gryffindor table. "What're you doing here?"

"Come to watch Harry and Edward in the final task!" Mrs. Weasley said brightly. "I must say, it makes a lovely change, not having to cook."

"I have to agree with you there, Molly," Izumi said. "Edward, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, yeah," Ed said, as Winry, Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione came over. "Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, this is my alchemy teacher and her husband Izumi and Sig Curtis; my little brother Alphonse; and my stupid boss Colonel Mustang."

"Hello," everyone said.

Mrs. Weasley was a bit cold towards Hermione, but warmed up as soon as Harry told her that what she read in the _Witch Weasley_ wasn't true. After lunch, Harry, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley whiled away the afternoon with a long walk around the castle while Ed, Al, Roy, and Izumi and Sig Curtis talked in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore gave them privacy, of course.

"Alphonse, I know it is your decision, but I don't want you coming to this school," Izumi said.

"But it seems really interesting, Teacher," Al said.

"It goes against all of my teachings of alchemy, Alphonse," Izumi said.

"I think Alphonse can decide for himself," Roy said.

"It has nothing to do with you, Colonel Mustang," Izumi snapped.

"Izumi, Colonel Mustang is right," Sig said. "Alphonse is a grown boy. He can decide for himself. Besides, if I have this right, it's also Ed's decision, isn't it?"

"My decision?" Ed asked.

"Yes, Edward," Roy said, "your decision. The Fuhrer and I are your legal guardians, but you are the legal guardian of Alphonse since your father -."

"I get it," Ed said. "Well, if Al wants to after the tournament, he can talk to Dumbledore about it to see if you can come next year."

Al's golden eyes brightened as he smiled.

"Really, you mean it, Big Brother?" Al asked.

"I said it depends," Ed said.

"Oh, thank you, Brother!" Al said, hugging Ed.

Ed smiled, patting Al on the back.

"Come on, Al, let me show you around the other places," Ed said.

"Okay!" Al cheered.

Then Ed and Al left the office. Izumi turned to Roy.

"If anything happens to those boys here, I will hold you and the Fuhrer alone responsible, do you understand?" Izumi promised.

"Yes, Mrs. Curtis, I understand," Roy said.

At the evening feast, Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge had joined the staff table now. Ed told Izumi and Sig and Al who they both were. Bagman looked quite cheerful, but Cornelius Fudge, who was sitting next to Madame Maxime, looked stern and was not talking. Madam Maxime was concentrating on her plate, and her eyes were red. Hagrid kept glancing along the table at her.

"Mr. Fudge looks stiff," Al observed.

"That's because he is stiff," Ed said.

"He still believes you're a spy, Ed," Roy said.

"He's an idiot," Ed said.

"Why do they look so sad?" Al asked, referring to Hagrid and Maxime.

"That's because they were going out until - ," Ron started.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Until what?" Al asked.

"I'm surprised Lieutenant Hawkeye didn't come with you, Colonel," Ed commented, changing the subject.

"She's supervising HQ," Roy said. "Making sure everyone stays on -."

"Yeah, yeah," Ed said.

After the many course dinner and the enchanted ceiling overhead faded from blue to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard - or what Mr. Elric has affectionately nicknamed it - the Quintuple-wizard Tournament," Dumbledore said, smiling at Ed. "Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now?"

Harry and Ed got up from the table. The Gryffindors all along the table were applauding them; the Weasleys, Winry, Al, the Curtis, and Roy wished them good luck. Before letting Ed go with Harry and the other champions, Winry kissed Ed full on the lips. That earned them a few whistles. Then Ed, blushing, left to go with Harry.

"When's the wedding?" Fred asked Winry.

"Are we invited?" George asked.

Winry shot them a glare.

"You're a lucky guy, Edward," Bagman said, grinning at Ed.

"Another word, and I'll arrest you for pissin' me off," Ed said.

Bagman laughed.

"You're really funny, Edward," Bagman said. "It's a good attitude to have. Harry, you all right?"

"I'm fine," Harry said.

Five minutes later, the champions and Mr. Bagman were at the Quidditch field that was completely unrecognizable. A twenty foot hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The stands were now filled with the excited students and the families and friends of the respective champions. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, McGonagall, and Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were all wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, except for Hagrid who had his on his back of his moleskin vest.

"Nice hats," Ed remarked.

McGonagall gave Ed a look and then spoke.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," McGonagall told them. "If you get into difficulty and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

"It's crystal clear," Ed replied.

McGonagall gave Ed another look.

"Off you go, then!" Bagman said cheerily to the patrollers.

Hagrid wished Ed and Harry good luck and left.


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Bagman pointed his wand at his throat, muttered _"Sonorus,"_ and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!" Bagman announced. "Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place with eighty-eight points - Edward Elric of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky, and Ed grinned and waved. "Tied in second place with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" More cheers erupted. "In third place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" Still more applause. "And in fourth place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Ed could make out Izumi, Sig, Al, Winry, Roy, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione applauding Fleur politely, halfway up the stands. Harry could see them as well. Ed and Harry both waved and the group waved back. Ed looked at Al to see that he was looking wary.

"Are you all right?" Ed mouthed to Al.

Al nodded.

"So…on my whistle, Edward," Bagman said. "Three - two - one -."

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Ed hurried into thee maze. The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment he had entered the maze. It had felt almost as though he were under water again. Ed pulled out his wand, muttered, _"Lumos,"_ and after fifty yards reached a fork. Ed took the left fork as he had heard Bagman's whistle for the second time. Harry and Cedric had entered the maze.

Ed rushed forward as he heard the whistle two more times. In just a few moments, Ed had come across something that had revolted him. It was a ten foot long Blast-Ended Skrewt, looking like a scorpion. Its long sting was curled over its back, and its thick armor glinted in the light from Ed's wand.

"Ed?" Ed suddenly heard.

Ed turned and saw that it was Cedric.

"I thought it was you, Ed," Cedric said, catching up to Ed. "What are you standing around - whoa!"

Cedric had just seen the skrewt as well.

"What a maniac," Ed said.

"Who, Hagrid?" Cedric asked.

"Who else?" Ed asked. "On the count of three, we - aaaaaahhhhhh!"

The skrewt blasted at Cedric and Ed, and they both bolted in opposite directions.

"On three!" Ed said.

Ed counted to three, and he and Cedric stunned the skrewt.

"Why did you decide for us to help each other?" Cedric asked.

"It was only a one time thing, don't get used to it," Ed said.

Then Ed left, not saying 'hi' to Harry as he passed. Cedric told Harry about the skrewts and went on his way as well. It was then that Harry heard Ed scream. He rushed to where Ed was and saw a horrifying sight: a would be beautiful woman had blood flowing down her face that spilled onto her lavender dress and white apron.

"You couldn't put me back to together…" the thing said with a distorted voice as it came near Ed. "It's so terrible…"

" _Riddikulus_!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the thing.

With a loud crack, the thing (a boggart) exploded in a wisp of smoke. Ed was still on the ground looking horrified. Harry got Ed's attention and helped him stand.

"That was a boggart, Ed," Harry said.

"I know," Ed said.

"Who was it that -?" Harry started.

"My mother," Ed answered. "Thanks."

Then Ed left to go his own way. Harry looked at the spot where Ed's 'mother' had occupied and wondered why the boggart took that form.

A few minutes later, an imperiused Viktor was trying to attack Ed, but Ed had fought him off. After walking another five minutes, trying to block out Cedric's screams, he came across an incredible creature…a sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. It's head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Ed as he approached.

"You are very near your goal," the sphinx said in a deep, hoarse voice. "The quickest way is past me."

"All right, then," Ed said. "Let me pass."

"No," she said, continuing to pace. "Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly - I attack. Remain silent - I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

"If I do answer wrongly, will you really attack me?" Ed asked. "Or is that just to scare the kiddies?"

"Yes, I will really attack," the sphinx said.

"Sounds fun," Ed remarked. "Tell me the riddle."

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

 _"What is the animal that walks on four legs in the_

 _Spring, two in the summer, and walks on three legs_

 _In the fall?"_

"Hm," Ed said, putting a hand on his chin. "It's the same animal, right?"

The sphinx smiled. Ed started to pace back and forth.

"I know I heard this one before," Ed said to himself. "Spring must mean infancy, summer youth and mid-life, and," Ed stopped and looked at the sphinx, "fall is old age, right?"

The sphinx smiled at Ed.

"Let's see," Ed said. "Human. It's a human!"

The sphinx smiled more broadly, got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for him to pass.

"Thanks, it's been fun," Ed said, as he passed the sphinx.

As Ed closed in nearer to the choice of paths, he could hear the sphinx telling Harry a different riddle from his own. Ed stopped in front of the fork.

"Left or right?" Ed asked himself. "Ah, hell, I'll go right."

Then Ed chose the right path and as saw light as he walked. Ed broke out into a grin and dashed forward. He then noticed that Harry was right behind him. They were both heading for the Triwizard Cup that was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. That was when they both saw Cedric run towards the cup and almost into a gigantic spider.

"Cedric!" Ed and Harry bellowed. "On your left!"

Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the spider and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Cedric's wand flew out of his hand as the gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric.

" _Stupify!_ " Harry yelled.

The spider turned and went for Harry and Ed.

"Oh, FUCK!" Ed yelled.

He clapped his hands and slammed them onto the ground. A stone wall formed and risen out of the ground, but it was torn apart by the spider. He was lifted up in the air by the spider's front legs. Ed didn't struggle as he frowned in disgust at the spider. Cedric and Harry were beneath Ed, telling him to be patient.

"Shut up!" Ed said.

"Did he just tell us to shut up?" Cedric asked Harry.

Harry nodded. Ed scowled and clapped his hands. A flash of light later, Ed was down on the ground, landing on his feet. That was when Harry and Cedric stunned the spider. Ed straightened his red jacket.

"Are you all right, Ed?" Harry asked.

"I've been through worse," Ed brushed off.

"For some reason, I believe you," Cedric said. "What will we do about the cup?"

"Easy, we split the win," Ed said.

"Split it?" Harry and Cedric asked.

"Yeah, we all saved each other's asses and we all deserve it," Ed explained. "We'll get a Hogwarts win, and I'll get victory for the stupid government back home."

"Won't your superiors be mad at you?" Cedric asked.

"I don't care what they think," Ed said, as his auto-mail leg gave out.

Ed yelled and fell on his behind.

"Aw crap!" Ed said. "And Winry just looked it over! She's gonna kill me!"

Ed rolled his pant leg up and looked at his leg.

"Not too bad," Ed commented. "Not a word to Winry. She hates having to use magic on it."

Harry and Cedric grinned at each other. Ed muttered a spell and mended his auto-mail leg. Cedric and Harry helped him up.

"Well, let's do it," Ed said. "Let's be the winning threesome."

Harry and Cedric looked at each other.

"On three," Ed instructed. "One - two - three -!"

He, Harry, and Cedric grabbed the Triwizard Cup. Instantly, Ed felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. He frowned. He _hated_ Portkeys. His feet left the ground, and he could not let go of the cup. It was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric and Harry at his sides.


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Ed felt his feet slam into the ground; he let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his head. He groaned as Cedric helped him and Harry up off the ground.

"Are you all right, Ed?" Cedric asked.

Ed didn't answer as he went to a tree and emptied his dinner from his stomach. Harry and Cedric looked at each other.

"It's a good thing he can't Apparate then," Cedric said. "Where do you think we are?"

"I don't know," Harry answered.

They looked around. They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely, they had obviously traveled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Ed finished his business and rejoined Harry and Cedric.

"Feeling better?" Cedric asked.

"I _hate_ traveling by Portkey," Ed said, looking down at the Triwizard Cup. "Did anyone tell you about the Cup being a Portkey?"

"No," Cedric and Harry answered.

"Do you think this is supposed to be part of the task?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so," Ed replied. "We better have our wands out."

"Good idea," Cedric said.

Then they all took out their wands. Harry and Ed looked around, both having the feeling of being watched.

"Someone's coming," Ed said.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. A face couldn't be made out, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, it could be told that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - the thing in the arms looked like a baby…or was it merely a bundle of robes? Harry, Ed, and Cedric looked at each other in a confused way.

"Let's go now," Ed mouthed to Harry and Cedric.

"Wait," Cedric mouthed back.

Ed rolled his eyes as he, Harry, and Cedric looked back at the approaching figure. It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harry and Cedric and Ed and the short figure simply looked at one another. It was then that Harry's scar suddenly exploded with pain. His wand slipped out from his hand as he fell to his knees, clutching his forehead. It felt as if his forehead was going to split open.

"Harry!" Ed said. "Harry, what's wrong?"

But Harry couldn't answer. He could only scream.

"Cedric, we need to get back to the - !" Ed started, not hearing the voice telling the short figure to kill the spares.

"Ed, move!" Cedric said, pushing Ed out of the way.

A moment later, as Ed fell to the ground, Cedric was hit by a green light. Ed's eyes went wide as he watched Cedric fall lifeless to the ground. Then Ed glared at the short figure and stood up.

"You bastard!" Ed yelled.

Ed started to charge at the figure, but the figure muttered, _"Expelliarmus!"_ and sent Ed flying. Ed hit a tree, his head banging hard against the trunk, and slid down to the ground unconscious. For a second that seemed like an eternity, Harry stared into Cedric's face, at his open gray eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised. Then Harry looked at Ed, the back of whose head was bleeding and staining his golden blond hair with blood.

And then, before Harry's mind had accepted what he was seeing, before he could feel anything but numb disbelief, he felt himself being pulled up to his feet. The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Harry toward the marble headstone. Harry saw the name upon it flickering in the wand light before he was forced around and slammed against it.

 **TOM RIDDLE**

The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone. As Harry struggled, the man hit him with a hand that was missing a finger.

"You!" Harry gasped.

Wormtail didn't respond as he had finished tying Harry to the headstone and making sure that the cords were tight enough so Harry couldn't move. Then Wormtail stuffed a black cloth into Harry's mouth so Harry wouldn't say anything. Wormtail turned away from Harry and hurried away. Harry looked at Cedric's body in front of him twenty feet away, and beyond him lay the glinting Triwizard Cup. Harry's wand was at Cedric's feet. Harry tried to watch as Wormtail went to go to try to finish Ed off as a gigantic snake came slithering by.

Harry tried to yell, but he couldn't through the cloth.

" _Leave him!"_ the high, cold voice said from the bundling.

"Master - !" started Wormtail.

" _Leave him for later!"_ the voice said again.

Wormtail sighed and went out of Harry's sight. When Wormtail returned, he was lugging a heavy cauldron and placed it at the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water - Harry could hear it slopping around - and it was larger than any cauldron Harry had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a fully grown man to sit in. The thing inside the robes stirred more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Wormtail started a fire underneath the cauldron as the snake slithered around Ed and the tree he was still against.

The liquid in the cauldron heated very fast, and the surface bubbled and sent out fiery sparks as if it were on fire. As Wormtail focused on starting a ritual and Harry focused on what Wormtail was doing, Ed was starting to regain consciousness. He groaned and touched the back of his head, swearing as he did so. Harry heard and tried to look at Ed. Ed then noticed the snake slithering around him.

"OH, SHIT!" Ed yelled.

Harry closed his eyes in annoyance as Wormtail turned to see Ed trying to get away from the snake. But it was no use, the snake coiled around Ed, holding him to the tree. So, unfortunately, Ed could do nothing but watch as Wormtail went back to the ritual. Wormtail took a bone from the grave of Tom Riddle's grave, then chopped his own hand off, and then took blood from Harry. Ed made a sound of disgust. A few minutes later, a dark outline of a man, tall, and skeletally then, rose slowly from inside the cauldron. The man ordered Wormtail to robe him.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron after he was robed and stared at Harry. Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes, and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils…

Voldemort had come back. Voldemort examined his body. He got his wand out of his robe pocket a moment later, caressed it, and ordered Wormtail to hold out his left arm. Ed could not see what was on the forearm, but he didn't want to know.

"It is back," Voldemort said softly, "they will all have noticed it…and now, we shall see…now we shall know…"

He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm. Harry's scar seared with pain, and Wormtail howled in pain.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" Voldemort whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

"Talking to yourself, Bodel-butt?" Ed asked.

Voldemort looked at Ed.

"Ah, such a brave boy for talking to Lord Voldemort that way," Voldemort said going to Ed. "You should be glad that I did not let Wormtail kill you, boy."

"Yeah, I'm jumpin' for joy," Ed dryly remarked.

"Do you know that I can easily kill you right here and now?" Voldemort said, starting to touch Ed's cheek.

"GET AWAY, YOU BASTARD!" Ed yelled.

"My, such a temper," Voldemort calmly commented. "Why don't I show you what happens to people who dare to defy me."

"Go ahead," Ed snarled.

" _Crucio,_ " Voldemort said.

It was pain as Ed never felt before. It felt as if a current of electricity was going through his entire body. His heart felt like it was being squeezed since his auto-mail was conducting more electricity. When it was lifted, Ed was panting. Voldemort chuckled as he turned to see Death Eaters appearing under the Dark Mark in the sky.

"My family," Voldemort said.

When the Death Eaters approached, they groveled to Voldemort.

"Oh, please," Ed said, earning him another Cruciatus Curse.

Ed screamed out in pain until the curse was lifted again. Voldemort started his speech to the Death Eaters. ( **A/N:** We all know the speech and 'explanations', there's no need to write all down.)

"But, my lord," Lucius Malfoy said, "what of the Elric brat? Why have you let him live?"

"Oh, Lucius, he is only alive to see his dear friend to be killed," Voldemort answered Lucius. "After such, he will be disposed of. His body will be sent as a warning to his government to not interfere."

"But he's a State Alchemist, my lord," Lucius said.

"I know that," Voldemort said. "But I know things you do not."

"You don't know anything about Amestris, you sick son-of-a-bitch!" Ed yelled. "I'm the best they have! They won't stand by and let you get away with it! I won't let you - !"

"Silence," Voldemort said. "Unless you want more torture?"

"Let me, my lord," Lucius said. "I will -."

"He has assaulted your son, has he not?" Voldemort said. "Very well. Nagini, let him go. It will be better for Lucius to hit him."

Nagini, the giant snake, let Ed go. Ed stumbled forward and fell to his knees as Lucius came over to torture him.

"No one can save you now, boy," Lucius told Ed. "You are going to regret ever coming here."

"I already do," Ed said as he stood back up. "But I'm not going to go down without a fight, coward."

"Me?" Lucius asked. "A coward?"

"Yeah," Ed answered. "A coward."

"Very big mistake, boy," Lucius threatened.

Then as Lucius was going to attack, Ed dodged and clapped his hands and threw up a stone wall. Ed vaulted it and started to attack Lucius. Just then, though, a flash of light blinded everyone. Ed blacked out and as soon as the light faded, Ed was gone.

At the gates of Hogwarts, a man was holding an unconscious Ed. The man said incantations and pushed the gates open. He walked up the drive and onto the grounds. The man by-passed the Quidditch field and took Ed right into the castle and up to the Hospital Wing. He laid Ed on a bed as Madam Pomfrey came.

"Oh, my word!" Pomfrey said. "What happened to him down there?!"

"Don't worry, Poppy," the man said. "All will be explained. Just make sure that my son gets the treatment he deserves. I will be leaving now."

The man then turned and went to the door.

"Van Hohenheim, don't you want to stay around for him?" Pomfrey asked the man, Van Hohenheim.

Hohenheim stopped in his tracks.

"His brother is here and so are the other people who care about him," Hohenheim answered. "He does not need me."

Then Hohenheim left. Pomfrey then went to attend to Ed's injuries. A few moments later, Al came running into the room.

"My brother!" Al said. "Is my brother in here?"

Pomfrey pulled a curtain around Ed's bed.

"Answer me!" Al said.

Pomfrey looked at Al. She could tell by Al's eyes and hair that he was Ed's brother.

"Mr. Elric will be fine," Pomfrey said. "Just calm down. Where is everyone else?"

"Still at the Kwid-itch field," Al answered.

"Then you should return there," Pomfrey said. "Your brother needs his rest."

"I'm staying here," Al refused. "I don't want to leave him."

Pomfrey sighed.

"All right, but stay quiet," Pomfrey relented.

Then Pomfrey left to her office. Al pulled the curtain back and sat in a chair by Ed's bed.

"Don't worry, Brother, you'll be okay," Al said quietly.

Down at the Quidditch field, Harry had just came back with the Triwizard Cup and Cedric's body.


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

As Harry lay face down on the grass clutching Cedric and the Triwizard Cup, Winry ran down the stands to get to them. Meanwhile, Dumbledore turned Harry over.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said. " _Harry!_ "

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. Harry could feel the vibrations in the ground from everybody running. He could see that he had come back to the edge of the maze; he could see the stands rising above him, the shapes of people moving in them, the stars above. He let go of the cup, but he clutched Cedric to him even more tightly. He raised his free hand and seized Dumbledore's wrist, while Dumbledore's face swam in and out of focus.

"He's back," Harry whispered. "He's back…Voldemort."

"What's going on?" the voice of Cornelius Fudge asked. "What's happened?"

He looked appalled at Harry and Cedric.

"My God - Diggory!" Fudge whispered. "Dumbledore - he's dead!"

"Edward!" Winry cried as she came running over. "Edward!"

Fudge caught hold of Winry before she could see Harry and Cedric. She struggled.

"Let me go!" Winry shouted.

"Edward isn't here!" Fudge said. "He's not here! Only Harry and Diggory are here!"

Winry stopped struggling.

"Then where's Edward?!" Winry demanded.

Fudge looked at Dumbledore.

"Harry," Dumbledore said after making Harry let go of Cedric, "where is Edward?"

"Don't know," Harry answered. "Gone…"

"Gone where, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Don't know," Harry said again.

"Harry, stay here," Dumbledore said.

Then Moody came.

"I'll take Harry, Dumbledore," Moody said. "I'll take him."

"No, I want him here," Dumbledore said.

"I need you to tell me where Edward is!" Winry demanded.

As Dumbledore and Fudge tried to console Winry and Amos, Moody took Harry to his office. Izumi, Sig, and Roy also came to the maze side.

"Where's Edward?" Roy asked.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said. "Harry said -."

"Where is he, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked.

Then Dumbledore signaled for McGonagall and Snape to follow him back to the castle.

"The Dark Lord and I," Moody said to Harry, looking insane, "have much in common. Both of us, for instance, had very disappointing fathers…very disappointing indeed. Both of us suffered the indignity, Harry, of being named after those fathers. And both of us had the pleasure…the very great pleasure…of killing our fathers to ensure the continued rise of the Dark Order!"

"You're mad!" Harry exclaimed. "You're mad!"

"Mad, am I?" Moody asked. "We'll see! We'll see who's mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned with me at his side! He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him - and now - I conquer you!"

Moody raised his wand but wasn't able to do anything to Harry as Dumbledore had stunned him. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall came into the office. McGonagall went to Harry as Dumbledore and Snape went to Moody.

"Come along, Potter," McGonagall whispered. "Come along…hospital wing…"

"No," Dumbledore said sharply.

"Dumbledore, he ought to - look at him - he's been through enough tonight!" said McGonagall.

"He will stay, Minerva, because he needs to understand," Dumbledore explained. "That is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. He needs to know who has put him through the ordeal he has suffered tonight, and why."

"Moody," Harry said. "How can it have been Moody?"

Dumbledore explained that it wasn't Moody because Moody didn't ever disobey him.

Dumbledore got the flask and keys from Moody's robes and told Snape to get the strongest Truth Potion and Winky the house-elf and told McGonagall to get the black dog in Hagrid's pumpkin patch and bring him to Dumbledore's office. Snape and McGonagall went to do as told.

"What about Ed?" Harry asked. "Do you think he's…?"

"Brother isn't dead," Al said from the doorway.

Harry looked at the doorway as did Dumbledore.

"What did you say, Alphonse?" Dumbledore asked.

"Brother isn't dead," Al repeated. "He's in the hospital wing. I told Professor McGonagall to tell everyone. How is Cedric?"

Harry looked down.

"Oh," Al said before Dumbledore could say anything. "I'm sorry. Excuse me."

Then Al bowed and left back to the Hospital Wing. About twenty minutes later, Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore were in Dumbledore's office as Harry explained what had happened in the graveyard and talked about the Priori Incantatem and Harry and Voldemort's wands and the echoes that had come out of Voldemort's wands.

"That foolish boy," Sirius said, referring to Ed. "But what could have caused him to disappear like that? I don't know of any magic like that."

"It is Alchemy," Dumbledore said. "Cedric was good in saving Edward's life."

"But we don't know - !" Sirius started.

"Ed is alive," Harry said. "Alphonse said so."

Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"I will say it again," Dumbledore said. "You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight, Harry. You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it - and you have now given us all we have a right to expect. You will come with me to the hospital wing. I do not want you returning to the dormitory tonight. A Sleeping Potion, and some peace…Sirius, would you like to stay with him?"

Sirius nodded and turned back into a big black dog and walked with Harry and Dumbledore to the hospital wing. When Dumbledore pushed open the door, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione could be seen grouped around a harassed looking Madam Pomfrey demanding to know about what had happened to Harry. They all whipped around once Harry, Dumbledore, and Sirius entered.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Oh, Harry!"

Dumbledore came in between Harry and Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly," Dumbledore said, holding a hand up, "please listen to me for a moment. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He has just had to relive it for me. What he needs now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If he would like you all to stay with him, you may do so. But I do not want you questioning him until he is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening."

"Did you hear?" Mrs. Weasley hissed at Bill, Hermione, and Ron. "He needs quiet!"

"Poppy," Dumbledore said before she could ask about Sirius, "how is Edward doing?"

"He will be fine," Pomfrey said. "He's resting right now."

They all looked to Ed, whose screens were no longer drawn around him, and saw Ed sleeping peacefully with Al, Winry, Roy, Izumi, and Sig around him. Dumbledore told Harry that he'd be back as soon as he had met up with Fudge.

"I would like you to remain here tomorrow until I have spoken to the school," said Dumbledore, then leaving.

As Madam Pomfrey led Harry to a nearby bed, he saw the real Moody lying motionless in a bed at the far end of the room. His wooden leg and magical eye were lying on the bedside table.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked.

"He'll be fine," Pomfrey said, giving Harry some pajamas and pulling screens around him.

Harry undressed and then dressed into the pajamas and got into bed. A few minutes later, he was asleep. An hour later, Ed woke up. He bolted up in bed, but grunted in pain as he clutched his chest.

"Edward!" Winry said. "You're awake!"

Everyone, except for Sirius, in the room went to Ed.

"How are you feeling?" Izumi asked.

"Where am I?" Ed asked. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you would tell us," Roy said.

Ed looked down and then at everyone.

"How did I get here?" Ed asked. "Where's the graveyard?"

"You don't know how you got here, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No," Ed answered. "I just remember trying to fight Mal-fart's daddy and then a bright light."

Before anything else could be said, Fudge and McGonagall could be heard arguing at each other.

"Regrettable, but all the same, Minerva," Cornelius Fudge was saying loudly.

Harry woke up and pushed his screens aside and put his glasses back on.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, going to Harry.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"You should have never brought it inside the castle!" yelled McGonagall. "When Dumbledore finds out - !"

The doors burst open and everyone stared at the door. Fudge came striding up the ward. Professors McGonagall and Snape were at his heels.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded of Mrs. Weasley.

"He's not here, Minister," Izumi said, her arms crossed over her chest as Fudge looked at her. "This is a hospital. You should be more quiet."

Before Fudge could say anything, Dumbledore opened the door and came sweeping up the ward.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked, looking from Fudge to McGonagall. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you - I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch."

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore!" McGonagall shouted, angrily. "The Minister has seen to that!"

"When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events," Snape said, in a low voice, "he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question. He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch - ."

"I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore!" McGonagall fumed. "I told him that you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle, but - !"

"GET TO THE POINT!" Ed shouted.

Everyone started and looked at him. McGonagall flushed and continued.

"It performed the Kiss on Barty Crouch!" McGonagall said, trembling all over.

"What does that mean?" Al asked. "Is it bad?"

"Yes, it's bad, Al," Ed said. "The dementor clenches its teeth on the victim's mouth and sucks out their soul. It leaves the body as a lifeless shell."

"They eat it?" Al squeaked.

"Something like that," Ed said.

"By all accounts, he is no loss!" blustered Fudge. "It seems he has been responsible for several deaths!"

"But he cannot now give testimony, Cornelius," Dumbledore reasoned. "He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people."

"Why he killed them?" Fudge blustered again. "Well, that's no mystery, is it? He's a raving lunatic! From what Minerva and Severus have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!"

"Lord Voldemort _was_ giving him instructions, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "Those people's deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."

Fudge tried to deny that Voldemort wasn't back, but Dumbledore told Fudge about what Barty Crouch had said. Fudge ridiculed the words from Barty.

"When Harry and Edward touched the Triwizard Cup, they were both teleported straight to Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "I will explain it all to you in my office, but I cannot permit you to question Harry or Edward."

"You believe those boys?" Cornelius asked.

"Of course I do," Dumbledore said.

"I know what's wrong," Ed said. "You've been reading that hack job, Rita Skeeter."

Everyone looked at Ed again.

"Brother, you need to rest up," Al said. "Don't strain yourself. You're hurt."

"I'm fine, Al," Ed brushed off.

"If I have?" Cornelius asked, his face red. "If I've found out that you're a spy, that you disrespect your teachers, you have fights! And Harry can speak to snakes and having funny turns all over the place - !"

"I assume that you are referring to the pains that Harry has been experiencing in his scar?" Dumbledore said coldly.

"You admit that he has been having these pains, then?" Fudge said quickly. "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly - hallucinations?"

"Listen to me, Cornelius," Dumbledore warned. "Harry and Edward are as sane as you or I, and Edward is no spy. That scar upon Harry's forehead has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Lord Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous."

Before Fudge could say anything, Ed spoke up.

"Whether you want to believe it or not, Harry and I saw Voldemort come back from whatever he was," Ed said. "He tortured me with that Cruci-whatever curse. He wanted to kill me too, so did Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew is dead!" Fudge said. "Sirius Black killed him!"

Sirius growled at Fudge.

"Cedric Diggory saved my life, Chocolate," Ed said.

"Fudge!" Cornelius corrected.

"Whatever!" Ed said. "The point is that Cedric Diggory pushed me out of the way of that rat guy's killer beam! You need to accept that Voldemort is back and probably badder than ever!"

"Edward is right, Cornelius," Dumbledore said.

A few minutes of arguing later, Cornelius Fudge stormed out after putting the winnings on Harry's bedside table. Dumbledore turned to look at the group in the room.

"There is work to be done," Dumbledore said. "Colonel Mustang, can I trust you not to tell Fuhrer Bradley? We don't need a war."

"Don't worry, Professor, I won't tell him," Roy said. "I was going to tell him that Edward is requesting another year off."

"I am?" Ed asked.

"Yes, you are, Edward," Roy said. "You like being here, and Alphonse is going to join this school. That is if Mrs. Curtis agrees to it."

"I have no choice," Izumi said. "Hogwarts is the safest place to be at."

"Good," Dumbledore said, then looking at Mrs. Weasley. "Molly…am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

"Of course you can," Mrs. Weasley assured. "We know what Fudge is. It's Arthur's fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."

"Then I need to send a message to Arthur," Dumbledore said. "All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius."

"I'll go to Dad," Bill volunteered, standing. "I'll go now."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry - ."

"Leave it to me," Bill said.

He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, kissed his mother on the cheek, pulled on his cloak, and strode quickly from the room.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said, turning to McGonagall. "I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also - if she will consent to come - Madame Maxime."

McGonagall nodded and left without a word.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said to Pomfrey, "would you be very kind and go to Professor Moody's office, where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her, and take her back to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us."

"Very - very well," Pomfrey said, then leaving.

A few minutes later, Sirius turned back to himself and reluctantly shook hands with Snape. He was ordered to contact some people, and he left. Then Snape was ordered to do something and left as well.

"I must go downstairs," Dumbledore said. "I must see the Diggorys. Harry, take the rest of the potion. I will see you all later."

"Professor," Ed said.

"Yes, Edward?" Dumbledore asked.

"Will you tell them…?" Ed started, his voice trembling.

Dumbledore went to Ed and put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Do not worry, Edward," Dumbledore said. "I will tell them."

Then Dumbledore left the room.

"You've got to take the rest of your potion, Harry," Mrs. Weasley finally said, nudging the sack of gold on his bedside cabinet as she reached for the bottle and the goblet. "You have a good long sleep. Try and think about something else for a while…think about what you're going to buy with your winnings!"

"I don't want that gold," Harry said in an expressionless voice. "You have it. Ed can have it."

"I don't want it, either, Harry," Ed said. "I have enough money. Besides, it belongs to Cedric's family."

"It wasn't your fault, boys," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It was my idea for us all to take it," Ed said.

"Edward, stop it," Roy said. "None of you knew what was going to happen. Don't try to be a martyr, Ed."

"He's right, none of you knew what would happen," Sig said. "Just be grateful that he saved your life. Harry, you be grateful that you knew him for so long. You will have pain, but over time, you will learn to cope with it."

A few minutes later, Hermione slammed her hand down on the windowsill and got a hold of something. She apologized. Harry drank the rest of the potion and fell asleep instantly.

"Edward, go to sleep, okay?" Winry asked.

"I can't," Ed said.

Pomfrey came in a moment later and got Ed some potion and gave it to him. She ordered him to drink it and he was asleep in seconds.


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

 **Chapter Forty**

The next morning, Ed and Harry had an interview with Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. They were happy that Harry had returned Cedric's body and proud that Cedric had saved Ed's life, though, Mr. Diggory sobbed through most of the interview.

"He suffered very little then," Mrs. Diggory said sadly. "And after all, Amos…he died just when he'd won the tournament. He must have been very happy."

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory got to their feet. Mrs. Diggory looked at Ed and Harry.

"Both of you take care of yourselves, now," Mrs. Diggory said.

Harry seized the sack of gold on the bedside table.

"You take this," Harry said to her. "It should've been Cedric's. He got there first. Me and Ed think you should - ."

Mrs. Diggory backed away.

"Oh no, it's your and Edward's dear," Mrs. Diggory politely refused. "I couldn't…You two keep it."

Ed and Harry were released the following evening. Instead of hanging around Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Ed had stuck around Winry. Al and the Curtis' were staying in Hogsmeade so they could be close to Ed. Winry was wise not to say anything to Ed about the third task since she knew that it was a sore subject.

Ed didn't even object to Winry checking up on his auto-mail; Winry found out about Ed fixing his auto-mail with magic. A couple of days before the end of the term, Dumbledore approached Izumi about a job opportunity.

"You do know my stance on magic, don't you?" Izumi asked, her arms crossed in front of her as she sat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes, I do," Dumbledore answered.

"Then why are you offering me a job?" Izumi asked.

"Because I want you to teach alchemy to the students," Dumbledore answered.

"You want me to be an alchemy teacher, do you?" Izumi said. "I usually don't take jobs like this. I even refused to become a State Alchemist. I almost didn't teach Edward and Alphonse."

"What made you change your mind, if I may ask?" Dumbledore asked.

"I looked into those boys' eyes," Izumi said, sighing. "They were so determined to learn alchemy. Little did I know that they just wanted to learn so they could…"

"Yes, I know of the story," Dumbledore said. "But I have heard from students that Edward has threatened to 'give a fist in someone's face' if they called alchemy an ancient magic."

Izumi chuckled.

"I should have you know that I'm a very tough teacher," Izumi warned. "I don't go easy on Edward and Alphonse, and I certainly won't on the students here. I don't tolerate misbehavior."

"That's all right," Dumbledore said. "Does this mean you will take the job?"

"I suppose so," Izumi sighed. "If it means that I will be close to Edward and Alphonse. I worry about Alphonse though."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's the same, but he's different," Izumi said.

"How do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"He still has his light mannerism, but there are times that he will get scared for no reason or will space out for a few moments," Izumi explained.

"Hm," Dumbledore said.

"It may be nothing though," Izumi said. "Don't worry, I accept the position."

"Good," Dumbledore said.

At the Leaving Feast, the decorations were black instead of the usual House colors. Ed and Winry sat by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"The end,," Dumbledore said at the feast, "of another year."

He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," Dumbledore said, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuff table, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."

They all sat down again.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff House," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Frightened whispers went through the Hall.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore went on, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has retuned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as a result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned toward Dumbledore now… or almost every face. Over at the Slytherin table, Harry saw Draco Malfoy muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle.

"There are two other people who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking about Edward Elric and Harry Potter."

A ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Ed and Harry's direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore.

"Cedric had pushed Edward out of the way," Dumbledore said. "And both Edward and Harry had managed to escape Lord Voldemort. Edward had tried to avenge Cedric's death as Harry had risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. They showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards, or Alchemists, have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor them."

Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and Ed and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They muttered Ed and Harry's names, as they had Cedric's, and drank to them. But through a gap in the standing figures, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, and many other Slytherins could be seen they had remained defiantly in their seats, their goblets untouched. Dumbledore did not see this. When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemort's return - such ties are more important than ever before."

Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table, and then to Ed and Winry. Viktor looked wary, almost frightened, as though he expected Dumbledore to say something harsh.

"Every guest in this Hall," Dumbledore said, his gaze lingering upon the Durmstrang bunch, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief - and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of you families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

On the train ride back to King's Cross Station from Hogwarts, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Ed and Winry rode in a compartment along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Pigwidgeon was once again hidden under Ron's dress robes to stop him from hooting continually; Hedwig was dozing, her head under her wing; Owl and Sara were staring at one another again; and Crookshanks was curled up in a spare seat like a large, furry ginger cushion. They all spoke easily among one another, and Ed felt like he had a load off after the Leaving Feast.

When Hermione returned from the trolley and put her money back into her schoolbag, she dislodged a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that she had been carrying in there. Harry looked at it, unsure whether he really wanted to know what it might say, but Hermione told him not to worry.

"There's nothing in there," Hermione reassured. "You can look for yourself, but there's nothing at all. I've been checking every day. Just a small piece the day after the third task saying you and Edward won the tournament. They didn't even mention Cedric. Nothing about any of it. If you ask me, Fudge is forcing them to keep quiet."

"Of course he is," Ed said. "That's how it is in Amestris sometimes. Fuhrer Bradley likes to cover things up a lot."

"But Rita Skeeter - ," Ron started.

"Hermione caught her," Ed said.

Hermione looked shocked.

"You did?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you and Edward gave me the idea of bugging," Hermione said, pulling out a jar with a beetle in it. "Especially since Edward acted suspicious of the beetle that was in Winry's hair and in mine at the second task. She was on the windowsill of the hospital wing. If you look closely, you can see the markings around her antennae that are exactly like those foul glasses she wears."

"There was a beetle on the statue the night we heard Hagrid telling Madame Maxime about his mum!" Harry said.

"Exactly," Hermione said. "And the beetle from Ed's arm after the second task that he almost crushed. The beetle in my and Winry's hair. And unless I'm very much mistaken, Rita was perched on the windowsill of the Divination class the day your scar hurt. She's been buzzing around for stories all year."

"When we saw Malfoy under that tree…" Ron said slowly.

"He was talking to her, in his hand," Hermione confirmed. "He knew, of course. That's how she's been getting all those nice little interviews with the Slytherins. They wouldn't care that she was doing something illegal, as long as they were giving her horrible stuff about us and Hagrid. I've told her I'll let her out when we get back to London. I've put an Unbreakable Charm on the jar, you see, so she can't transform. And I've told her she's to keep her quill to herself for a whole year. See if she can't break the habit of writing horrible lies about people."

"Just what she deserves!" Winry said as Hermione put the jar back into her schoolbag.

The door of the compartment slid open.

"Well done, Granger," said Draco Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him. All three of them looked more pleased with themselves, more arrogant and more menacing than Harry had ever seen them.

"So," Malfoy said slowly, advancing slightly into the compartment and looking slowly around at them, a smirk quivering on his lips. "You caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big deal. Trying not to think about it, are we? Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"Get the fuck out, Mal-fart," Ed snarled, standing.

"I'm not afraid of you, Elric," Malfoy said. "You've all picked the losing side! I warned Potter! I - !"

Before Malfoy could finish, Ed had punched Malfoy square in the face with his right hand and beat Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle up. As the trio left the compartment, there was a bang and they were knocked unconscious. Turned out that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Winry, Fred, and George had jinxed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The latter were shoved out into the hall. Fred and George came in and sat with the former and Ed.

"Are you coming back to Hogwarts, Ed, Winry?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we're coming back," Ed said, as he played Exploding Snap. "Al is going to be attending too."

"You mean, he's entering as late as you did?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

"Tch, beats me," Ed said. "But he wants to come. So, I'm gonna come back next year."

"I'm coming because I like magic and to keep an eye on Ed," Winry said.

"Hey," Fred and George said.

"Shut up!" Ed said, blushing.

"Does your alchemy teacher approve?" Hermione asked.

Ed made a face.

"She won't only be my and Al's teacher anymore," Ed said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"She's got a job now as the Alchemy professor at Hogwarts," Ed grumbled.

Hermione gasped in delight.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but she's just taking third to fifth years at first, and then she'll teach sixth and seventh years," Ed explained. "Thank God. I don't need to go through more of her teaching."

Ed shuddered.

"She can't be that bad," Ron said.

"Just you wait, Ron," Ed said, taking a bite out of a pumpkin pasty. "One day in her class, and you'll be wishin' that you were in another country!"

"Ed, you're just bein' melodramatic," Winry scowled.

"Yeah right!" Ed scoffed. "I still can't forget when we brought Al to her place. She gave me the beating of my life!"

"You?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately," Ed muttered.

When they got to King's Cross, Harry stopped Fred and George.

"Fred - George, wait a moment," Harry said.

The twins turned. Harry pulled open his trunk and drew out his Triwizard winnings.

"Take it," Harry said, thrusting the sack into George's hands.

"What?" Fred asked, shocked.

"Take it," Harry repeated firmly. "I don't want it."

"You're mental," George said, trying to push it back at Harry.

"No, I'm not," Harry disagreed. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."

"He _is_ mental," Fred said in an awed voice.

"Listen," Harry made clear. "If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."

"But… what about Ed?" George asked. "He - ."

"He doesn't want it," Harry interrupted. "He threatened me to keep it, so I'm wanting you to have it. It's a thousand Galleons… a lot of Canary Creams. Don't tell your mum where you got the money and buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you."

Then Harry left the compartment and train. Harry saw his aunt, uncle, and cousin looking at Roy, Ed, and Winry warily once he had crossed the barrier. Harry could tell that his relatives were wary of a military person picking up his friends.

"See you later, Ed," Harry said.

"See you, Harry," Ed said.

"Have a good summer," Winry bade.

"You too," Harry said. "Don't get into trouble, Ed."

"I'll try," Ed said.

Ed waved and then left with Roy and Winry, wondering what the summer and next school year would bring for him.


End file.
